


Sweet Dreams

by mumofuronghua



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofuronghua/pseuds/mumofuronghua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小时候的一次滑雪事故中，Loki跌下山谷过世了。多年以后Thor从洛杉矶回到伦敦，见到了一个十分像弟弟的男人。</p><p>注意：抒情为主，唠唠叨叨，基本无情节。每一章都可以当作单独的小短文来看。</p><p>文中会有极少量范基，食用小心。此文相当相当慢热并且不疼不痒…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
  
  
Thor在洛杉矶上完大学。来这里是因为受够了伦敦丈母娘脸色一样的天气。还有Frigga在他整个高中住校期间，锲而不舍的每两个礼拜送来新床单被罩这种过于无微不至的关怀。在一个地方待久了，所有的一切沉淀下来变得像茶杯里难洗的茶渍。他需要一点儿新鲜空气。  
  
  
  
好不容易离家，他终于可以抛弃那种十年如一日的的烫金大红天鹅绒窗帘和那种在阳光下亮得令人焦躁的金色外墙。他给自己的新公寓特意选了那种城里流行的，看上去有些陈旧的砖红色，涂好的那天他抱肘站在草坪上满意的点头，以为自己也算是合群了。可惜第二天出门就发现被一大堆乱七八糟的涂鸦画了满墙。Iron Man, 恩看上去比例有点儿怪，Captain America，Hulk？复仇者中他最不喜欢的就是这一位，肌肉发达头脑简单，至少学着控制一下自己的脾气！他嘟囔着，等等，Batman? 他们都不是一个漫画公司的好吗，能不能有点儿专业素质了。  
  
  
  
他想了想提着颜料来，再涂一遍外墙的工作量，不仅不知道能保持几天，还让他看上去像个鳏居的怪老头。他宁愿去健身房再跑20mi，至少还有美女抛媚眼。This is definitely too much. 他想，even for Los Angeles.  
  
  
  
后来渐渐习惯，在这座可以用竖中指表示You're cute的城市里，一切都太过寻常。相较于家中将不可以穿拖鞋出卧室明文写进家规，这里你可以穿拖鞋去超市，去Taco Bell，甚至去约会。没有人会觉得你脑子有毛病。  
  
  
  
大学毕业以后他又为了女朋友多念了两年研究生，最后选择了留下来，在这里工作了四年，中途跟女朋友分手，直到有一天接到Frigga打来的电话。  
  
  
  
所以说这是威胁，他挑起一边的眉毛问。  
  
不。我只是将你父亲的原话告诉你。Frigga的声音还是一如既往的温柔，外加令人信服。  
  
恩，如果我明早九点之前没有出门登上回伦敦的飞机。我会跟我的公寓一起飞回伦敦。这个听上去怎么样？Thor知道，他的父亲无所不知，无所不能。即使是这种会被人当做疯言疯语的话，只要打上了Odin的标签，就是一件即将发生的事情，会比定时炸弹还要准时。  
  
他只是太想你了。Frigga尽力让他感到好受些。  
  
想我？Get him on [—哔—] Skype!Thor吞回了在这里学会的脏话，尽量温柔地挂了电话。  
  
  
  
他知道自己就像一只风筝，也许是只加大号的，但身上牵着的那根线却从未消失。无论何时父亲想要收回手中的线，他都无力抗拒。这是他十四岁飞出父亲手掌心时就有的觉悟。转眼又一个十四年，已经比他预想的要长久，也许已该满足？他盯着卧室地毯上的小行李箱，想象着老板明天知晓他临时辞职时，会比探索发现频道的节目还要精彩的脸色。  
  
  
  
环顾了一晚，也不知哪些东西要随身携带不可或缺。不知不觉间他也有了这么一屋子的“财产”。这些东西除去偶尔的用途之外，更多倒像是身份的象征。从壁炉到洗碗机，慢炖锅到唱片机。你挣多少，就应该将这些东西放在家里。人类真的是很奇怪的动物。The things you own end up owning you.[1] [你拥有的东西最后拥有了你。] 他笑笑，最后只留下了一张明信片和一张照片。这么两样东西，加上护照文件，有个手提箱足够了。  
  
  
  
他从密封带里拿出了自己当初来洛杉矶时带来的手提箱。伦敦老字号手工制作限量版。什么时候用都不会丢份儿。也好，怎么来怎么回。圣经上不是都说了吗。  
  
  
  
他有一种预感，自己这次回去也许很难再回来。这种预感在他踏进家门的一瞬间变成了现实。  
  
  
  
尽管他只拿了一只手提箱，上来接过它的佣人也像里面装了海洋之心一样郑重其事。七手八脚搭上来，穿回家的夹克变成了西装，他们甚至给他系上了领结。Oh, God. 他扶额叹了口气，以为自己离家的这十四年，父亲的日历有往前翻那么几页。  
  
  
  
Frigga出现在视线里的那一瞬间，他的鼻子酸了酸。  
  
  
  
母亲。他给了她一个热情洋溢的拥抱。然后飞快地问，父亲究竟为何这么急着让我回来？他深知母亲的厉害。如果让Frigga开口，只稍一两句，自己就会心满意足地坐进刺绣沙发里喝咖啡吃曲奇，一辈子忘记自己曾经去过一个叫洛杉矶的地方。  
  
  
  
母亲微微偏了偏头，他这才注意到沙发上还坐着一位女士。  
  
  
  
Sif？他用手掰回自己要掉了的下巴。  
  
为何这么惊讶。Sif露齿笑起来。  
  
  
  
Thor一度很喜欢她亲切的笑，觉得她与这间大宅里的其他人都不同。他们更像是上好了发条的机器或者写好了的程序，连亲切与笑容都是有一定剂量的。只有Sif会在跟他一起时，哈哈大笑出声。不过，那也是十几年前的事情了。最近几年母亲跟他Skype时，Sif出现过几次，她仿佛去了剑桥念书。像他们从小就知道的那样。如果她是那艘精准行驶在航线上的船只，自己就已经快偏离到发现新大陆了吧。Thor想。  
  
  
  
你的父亲，想让你们在秋天订婚。Frigga很平静地扔出了原子弹。  
  
This is pretty cool。Thor有一瞬间的出神，想着有一天自己也能面不改色地做一件石破天惊的事情。  
  
你们，谁们？他眨了眨眼睛。拒绝接受近在眼前的现实。  
  
你，和Lady Sif.  
  
  
  
Sif则没有他那么惊讶，也许她事先已经知道。Thor之后的反应也多少让她有些难堪。Frigga让下人送她回家去。自己留下来安抚这个拿意大利面出气的儿子。  
  
  
  
在Thor还年轻的时候，那个时候他从未离开家出过远门。这个庄园对他来说足够大，大到从黎明走到黄昏也看不见尽头，春夏秋冬草木枯荣，他在这里骑马，打猎，露营，从未觉得被束缚，被限制。直到后来有一天发生了一件事情。  
  
  
  
他冲出家门去，被父亲抓了回来，然后他再出去，又被抓回来。事不过三，第三次以后，他被扔进了上了锁的卧房。每天送来的正餐，下午茶，点心仍然一样不少，盛在精致的银盘里，甚至还有鲜花。他无意留心这些，一门心思想着怎么逃出去，后来知道了在父亲眼里，自己只是一只被关在通了1000V高压电笼里的蜘蛛。即使变成蜘蛛侠也插翅难逃。  
  
  
  
他砸毁了屋里的一切东西。结果第二天醒来，一切焕然一新，连身下的床单都换过。这难道还不够疯狂？他还能如何？绝食？别闹了。他只坚持了一天，第二天就吃光了两天份的东西。Nobody is perfect, right？ 他啃鸡腿的时候这么维护自己。既然不能绝食，那么就只能暴饮暴食了。这是他从那时候开始，养成的坏习惯。以此来威胁自己的对手，他有时候也觉得自己弱爆了。可是，当对方真正关心你的时候，不可否认，这一招还是相当管用。  
  
  
  
Frigga摸了摸他低头吃东西时，额前翘起来的两缕金发，伏在他耳边说，你父亲身体不好了，最近卧床不起。我不想再增添他的负担，我想你也是。我知道这件事情对你来说并不容易接受，但你也是时候好好想一想自己的人生。我们给你一段时间考虑。也许到时候你能带着自己的答案心甘情愿回来。好么。  
  
  
  
她将摞在面前的五个镶金瓷盘推开，温柔地抢走了Thor手里仍在奋战的银叉。  
  
  
  
好么。她又一次温柔地问。  
  
  
  
Thor在心里叹了口气。我就是赢不了你，是吗，母亲。  
  
  
  
他点了点头。  
  
  
  
开走的是家里收藏系列里他很喜欢的一辆野马，从发动机的声音里可以听出来这种飙车的速度有些不妙，但夜深人静的伦敦郊外，实在不可能有第二辆车出现。加上他痛恨自己没有提上手提箱徒步出门的勇气，他一直想与这幢庄园断开那种紧密到有些病态的联系，但他要的，终归也是藕断丝连而不是一刀两断。  
  
  
  
他拧开了车上的收音机，然后又无视掉里面的深夜情感咨询节目，自言自语到，听听他们对她的称呼。Lady Sif?!这个地球上除了剧场或者神经病院现在还有哪个会这么称呼别人？他们的一切真的有些过时……  
  
  
  
他赌气开着快车，这幢修在伦敦乡下的大宅他一直住到十四岁。直到上中学才去了伊顿。离开家的原因也是因为和父亲的一次争吵。Frigga劝阻不及。夫子俩似乎反目成仇，一个气急败坏像是权威被动摇的狮王，另一个则像不知天高地厚的张牙舞爪的小狮崽。Frigga站在一旁看着这场措手不及间燃起的冲天大火，暗暗叹息这一回，自己实在是杯水车薪。  
  
  
  
跟学校联系，打点好一切，将Thor送走以后，周末午后Odin在修剪门前花园中的树墙。以往这个时间，他们一家人应该坐成一团喝下午茶。她泡了红茶端去，说你的耐心都花在了花花草草上。Odin剪下一朵雪白的蔷薇，细心修剪掉顶端的两颗尖刺插到Frigga的鬓侧, 然后放下大花剪。  
  
  
  
他说Thor是一个小男子汉了。我能感觉到他心中深深的爱。这一场争吵他理由充分。但拥有理由并不代表他的想法正确。  
  
他从小在庄园里长大，也许我们将他保护得太过完好。他就像一只闭合的完满的圆。  
  
他的人生才刚刚开始，太早闭合的圆代表着无法扩张，代表着与新生隔绝，代表着等待凋零。正因为如此，所以我开门见山。  
  
但你的态度一开始就太过强硬，而这件事对他的冲击太大。  
  
他将从现在开始得知缺憾，和未圆满。如同人生中的黑夜，只要活着总会一直遇到，但它们也终将过去。  
  
  
  
当然这一切，都是Thor不知道的。十四岁时那件事情，将他的心也锁在了那间卧室里。也许最后走出来的，只是他的躯壳。留在里面的，是那个一直如一个负气小孩一般的心。  
  
  
  
远远能够看见城市萤火一般的灯光了，他下意识放慢了速度，想着这个熟悉又陌生的城市，今晚自己又该去何处落脚。掏出电话来，拨通了Fandral的电话。这是他在伦敦的同事。  
  
  
  
情人节的夜里，孤男寡男，这样真的好吗？Fandral笑着，握着电话将一张10镑的纸币塞进舞女的胸罩里。  
  
你那里怎么那么吵。Thor皱了皱眉，将电话拿远了些。  
  
说真的，你没有一两个相好能够收留你一晚？我不信。Fandral搂住上前来搭肩的美女，已经不想再搭理那个长得跟木法沙一样满脸金色胡茬子的男人。  
  
车进了市区，Thor更加放慢了速度。无穷无尽的红灯和满街醉鬼令他有些烦躁起来。地址短信一个给我，我大概很快能到你家。他不再废话。  
  
  
  
十字路口的红灯倒数着快要变成绿灯，他发动了车，然后埋头看短信。就在那一瞬间，他走了神，没有看到从街旁咖啡馆里飞快地出来了的一个深绿色的身影。车急刹车停住了，轮胎发出一声怪叫。但是还是撞到了人。他把手机一扔，下车去看。  
  
  
  
一个男人侧躺着，车灯打在他身上，Thor大喊着I'm sorry，奔过去问，Are you OK?  
  
  
  
那个男人睁开了一双绿色的眼睛，看向他。  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] 出自电影 <Fight Club>


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
  
  
  
男人从地上爬起来，拨开半长卷曲的黑色头发皱眉，撞到了腰和腿。咝，他吸了口气说，好痛。  
  
Thor半跪下来，借着车灯看清那张脸的一瞬间，楞了两秒钟。Loki，他喃喃道。  
  
Why the hell do you know my name？Loki念叨着，然后看上去也楞了几秒，但他先回过神来，挣扎着想从地上爬起来，被Thor一手按住肩。Loki小小呻吟了一声，他可是伤患拜托，那只手的力气真不小。  
  
别动。Thor低声说，我得送你去急症室瞧瞧，确保没有内出血。他停顿了一下，然后试探着问，Loki，你还记得我吗？我是……Thor。  
  
有那么一瞬间，Thor觉得Loki是在认真打量他，从发梢到下颚，目光像一只黑毛绿瞳的小狐狸盯着树杈间鸟窝里的蛋。  
  
听着，先生。我不打算找你要任何赔偿。所以没有必要这么紧张地抓着我的手，Loki苦笑起来，还要……兄弟相认。  
  
Thor有些尴尬地放开手，嘴里仍然道着歉。  
  
我想我们是第一次见面。虽然不知道你为什么知道我的名字，但你说的对，我们确实应该去一趟急诊室。我留着这两条腿还有用。  
  
他终于从地上慢慢爬起来，这一次，Thor没有制止他，还搭了把手。  
  
Thor替他捡起了地上的斜挎包，指了指Loki胸前的铭牌，那应该是他在咖啡馆工作时佩戴的。  
  
上面内凹着用黑墨印着他的名字：Loki Laufeyson.  
  
Thor将Loki扶进了车里，然后自己上了车，往最近的急诊室开去。车上的广播一直没有关掉，情感咨询节目好像已经结束了。现在正在接受听众点歌。  
  
Thor打开手边的储物箱，拿出一瓶矿泉水递给后座的Loki。  
  
你平常都是这么开车的吗。我打赌你妈妈跟女朋友知道了一定吓个半死。  
  
Thor这才惊觉原来自己一直盯着Loki，忘了回头。他有些不安地挪了挪身子好像试着调整坐姿。  
  
只是确保你不会突然晕过去。  
  
Loki打开瓶盖喝了一口，笑着说别紧张，我会尽量照看好自己，起码撑到急症室再晕过去。今晚我可不想被撞第二次。  
  
两个人坐在医生的办公室里，急症室粉得太过洁白的墙壁，和刺鼻的消毒药水味儿让人无法平静。  
  
幸好车速不快。只是擦蹭了一下，医生说着，写好了病例，开了些涂抹的药膏给Loki，将圆珠笔别回白褂子胸前的兜里。腰部和胯部可能会有瘀伤。不过不严重。这一段时间避免剧烈运动，小心休养就好。  
  
Thor好像病人家属一般，认真点着头回答，好的。知道了。没问题。  
  
Loki觉得好笑，正打算揶揄两句，Thor的电话突然之间响了起来。  
  
里面传来Fandral狂暴的声音。不是说好了来我家吗！我拒绝了美人回到家里，都等了快一个小时了你怎么还不出现！别告诉我你在自己住了十八年的城里迷路了！  
  
喔，喔，喔……冷静，冷静。我这里出了点事儿。  
  
Thor抱歉地看了眼Loki，我撞到了人，我们正在急诊室里。  
  
不过很快结束了。我想我得送他回家。然后再过来找你。  
  
OK。待会儿见。  
  
跟医生道过谢，两人往Loki家开去。点歌节目也临近尾声，主持人挂掉了最后一个热线，祝所有听众情人节快乐。  
  
Loki说，其实刚才我可以自己打车回家，并不远。今天情人节，难为你了。  
  
因为刚才那个电话？Thor问，不要误会，那不是我……女朋友，是个同事。我无家可归，今晚要去他那里落脚。  
  
Seriously？Loki笑，开着限量版跑车，高大帅气，无家可归，你就是全世界女人梦中的野马王子。  
  
Thor大声笑起来。  
  
然后说，你知道吗。一直到刚才，我都还以为你在假装。  
  
假装？什么？Loki有些迷惑。  
  
Thor的声音听起来低沉了很多。我以为你在假装不认识我。  
  
我确实不认识你，至少在你撞到我之前。  
  
Loki他，从小就很狡猾，像只小狐狸。你长得跟他很像。他也有一双绿色的、萤火虫一样的眼睛。  
  
他去哪里了？  
  
车停在了街边，Loki家到了。Thor熄了火，拔下钥匙，去开后座门。他把Loki扶出来，一直到小楼楼梯口。  
  
把他的斜挎包递给他。Thor对他说，年纪也刚刚好。他冲Loki微笑，真的太恰好。  
  
Loki低眼叹了口气，老实说，我不太想让你继续说下去，因为我有种不好的预感。但请你原谅，因为有一个跟自己如此像的人，我实在管不住好奇心。他现在在哪里呢？  
  
小楼上的灯光在楼梯口照出一个暖黄的圆。令人想起默片时代投影机的光。Thor似乎是犹豫了一下，然后说，他过世了。  
  
他看着Loki的眼睛因为惊讶，突然之间睁大了一圈，眉心皱了起来。那一瞬间，他仿佛看见他那七岁的弟弟，睁着绿色的大眼睛，无辜地看着他。  
  
忍不住伸手抱了Loki一下，他说，对不起。  
  
因为撞到我？Loki的下巴磕到Thor的肩膀上，差点儿咬到舌头，他翻了个白眼，你已经道过歉了。  
  
For everything。Thor说。  
  
Loki看上去好像心里五味杂陈。  
  
Thor说，我说了，我现在觉得你不那么像他了。  
  
为什么？Loki自己也觉得自己问得有些莫名。他为什么要像另外的人。  
  
因为虽然他只是个小鬼，可从不真心实意地赞美我，更不会在我面前露出这种……迷茫的表情。  
  
说真的，你现在让我非常迷茫。Loki背上自己的挎包，里面有两本厚厚的书，所以有些沉。他调整了下肩带，准备跟Thor告别。  
  
我想我们有必要保持联系。Thor听上去有些不习惯，因为通常这种话不需要由他来说。不全因为他作为男人所拥有的“美色”，还因为他散发出来的那种天生的贵族气质。  
  
为什么。  
  
你讨厌我？Thor有些小心翼翼。  
  
Loki认真看了他两秒钟，然后呵呵笑起来，不，Thor Odinson先生，我从不讨厌喜欢我的人。还有，happy valentines day。  
  
Thor在车上又给Fandral打了个电话，说他有些饿了，想要去吃点儿夜宵。  
  
小摊的鲤鱼旗里热汽腾腾，有拉面和各种饭食，开在酒吧街口。生意不错。喝多了胃会不舒服，所以常有人来随便吃点儿什么。Fandral一脸嫌弃地看着Thor吃着第三碗Chicken Oyakodon(滑蛋鸡肉饭)。  
  
我知道你的食欲一向很好，但是好歹今天也是从自己家里出来。Frigga竟然没有让你吃饱吗。  
  
自从你一年前调回伦敦，我们已经这么长时间没见。你就只想跟我讨论我的食欲而已吗。Thor趁着咀嚼的间隙，好不容易说完这句话。  
  
说吧，怎么了。Fandral抱着手臂好整以暇地看着他。没什么好瞒着我的。你不是阴谋家那块料。  
  
Thor吃完了碗里最后一块鸡肉，用廉价的餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，似乎在思考如何启齿。然后才说，我今天晚上去你家的路上撞倒了一个男人。  
  
这是你磨叽了这么久的原因，我已经知道了。  
  
那个男人的名字，叫Loki。  
  
同名也没什么好奇怪，这个世界上毕竟有六十亿人。Fandral想，我高中时就遇到一个。  
  
他长得简直跟Loki一模一样！那双绿色的眼睛，Oh my god。  
  
醒醒！谁也不知道Loki长大以后是什么样子。  
  
就是他的那个样子。  
  
你怎么知道，你又没见过。Fandral不死心地嘟囔。  
  
因为我知道。我就是知道。Thor掏出钱夹买单，起身往停车位走去。  
  
Fandral扶额叹了口气，即便你心乱如麻，也别跟钱过不去。他悄悄拿回了一张20的纸币塞进口袋里，这才跟了上去。  
  
我看不到这里面有任何问题。  
  
Thor站在停车场昏暗的立柱灯下，伏在车上回答他，这么多年过去我总以为我忘记了。可是今天我才发现我错了。一切根本没有过去。它们只是沉睡过去，然后突然之间全都被他唤醒了。  
  
别突然之间抱着诺贝尔文学奖跟我说话。Fandral咳了两声，然后问，你到底想表达什么？  
  
Thor动作颇性感地松开了领口的纽扣，告别的时候我抱了他一下，天知道我多么不想放开手。我的心跳得就像缝纫机的针头。  
  
我去。Fandral再一次扶额，我就知道。三年前Thor同那个叫Jane Foster的妞分手时他就怀疑过他的性取向了。一个正常男人能舍得这种既有智慧又美貌火辣的女人吗。他皱起了同样是金色的眉，语重心长地跟他讲，Thor，对方可是个男人。这种事情看缘分，不是每一次都能work out的。  
  
然后Fandral看到了Thor脸上出现了一抹笑意，他听到Thor用一种棕熊之间谈论洄游的大马哈鱼的语气说，好消息就是，我的直觉告诉我，他同我是一类人。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
  
  
  
Thor与Fandral夜宵回家，站在17层公寓的小阳台上，冒着被夜风刮走的危险喝了三轮啤酒。实际上是Fandral看着Thor又喝了三轮。才各自冲澡倒头大睡。  
  
Thor梦见小时候有一年夏天，在庄园北边的林子里，陪着Loki寻找一种彩色的小蘑菇。他还记得弟弟的百科全书上，那种打着红棕色小伞，带着卵黄色斑点的生物图鉴。通常生长在潮湿的水源边，倒颓腐坏的树木枝干下。他看得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。说，颜色艳丽的东西都有毒。Loki头也没回地回答，你把什么东西都塞进嘴里，当然会中毒。Thor被他噎住，不高兴地跟在他后面。小小的Loki沉默不语，每当沉浸在书中的世界或者全心全意被什么东西吸引的时候，他总是令人愤恨的心无旁骛。  
  
他领着Thor往林子深处走去，不知道头顶上一场暴雨正在酝酿，最后两个孩子被冰凉的雨水淋得浑身湿透，还有那本湿了以后变得更沉的百科全书。Loki不得不停下，把书放到地上小心摊平。就在那个时候，Thor突然看见前面有一块阶梯状的水塘。式微的雨点砸在里面荡起圈圈涟漪，发出沙沙的声响。有一根断掉的大树干横在第二级上，而那根大树干的下面就有零零星星的几朵蘑菇。被雨水冲刷以后，颜色更加生动鲜艳。正是他们寻觅的那种。  
  
他指给Loki看，Loki兴奋极了。当即丢下Thor跑过去，跳进了水塘里。这一片林子他们不常来，不知深浅的水塘怎么可以随便跳进去，如果下面有淤泥或者水草多么危险。Thor看着Loki 冲着那根树干蹒跚着游过去。他提心吊胆半蹲下来，然后叫了声，小心Loki。话音还没落，就看见Loki像是脚底一打滑溜进了水里，半天没有冒出来。Thor吓坏了。他想也没想就跟着跳了进去，根本来不及思考如果Loki被缠住，他再跳进去只是火上浇油。  
  
他奋力朝那边游过去，嘴里大叫着，Loki！Loki！觉得自己的心脏已经快从嗓子眼里蹦出来。然后突然一个人从水底冒了出来，搂住了他的脖子，咯咯的笑声就炸在他的耳朵边上。Thor你这个白痴。我骗你的，哈哈哈哈。两个人的重量令他不得不放下脚站住。然后Thor发现，这水塘底下都是些长满青苔的鹅卵石。虽然滑，只要小心就能站稳，而水位只到他的腰部，就是Loki的胸部而已。  
  
他气极了，抓过缠在他背上的弟弟，一口咬在Loki的耳朵上，你这个疯子！他叫唤。Loki借着水的浮力努力攀到他身上，捂着被哥哥咬疼的耳朵用湿淋淋的头蹭他的脸，嘴里说着抱歉，脸上仍然带着那种得逞的笑，鸦色的头发微微卷着贴在脸上，翠绿色的眼睛像雨后的覆地苔藓一样闪闪发亮。  
  
他说，哥哥，别生气。你一路都没有跟我说话，我只是想让你高兴高兴。然后他对着Thor的脸颊亲了一口。  
  
  
  
Thor被床头柜上的电话吵醒。  
  
他抹了把脸接起来，发现是Fandral。  
  
Frigga打电话来，约你晚上在城里吃晚餐。你手机没电了，她打到我的电话上来。  
  
她怎么知道你的电话？  
  
你身边的哪一个人没有被Odin摸清底细？他还知道我父亲有几个情妇我母亲藏了多少私房钱。  
  
好的，我知道了。  
  
他迫不及待地挂了电话。发现昨夜阳台的玻璃推拉门没有关紧，一定是夜风吹开了门，然后雨点飘了进来，他抬起头看，自己搭在床外的半条腿都有些潮。最糟糕的是，他发现自己晨勃了。裤子支着小帐篷，可怜巴巴地跟他两相对视。一头栽进柔软的枕头里，他深深呼出一口气，小声叫了声，Loki。  
  
  
  
He missed his little brother so much。  
  
  
  
三年前他跟Jane Foster已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步。他买了颗超大号的tiffany订婚钻戒，装在西装兜里去跟她吃晚餐，千辛万苦说服她，把她从实验室里拽出来，接来这个高级餐厅而不是去韩国城喝粥，结果在卫生间里对着镜子练习求婚的台词时，他突然听到一个声音叫他，Brother。  
  
Brother.  
  
那个声音，好像……好像Loki，他猛地回身一看，空无一人，当然。Loki已经过世那么久。音箱里柴可夫斯基的D大调小提琴协奏曲不动声色地继续着。这是Loki生前最后学着拉的曲子，他是个小天才，但因为手指还不够长，非常有难度。Thor还记得这么清楚。  
  
他手里的戒指刚才因为吃惊掉进了水池里，还好钻石比较大，卡在了进水口的塞子外。他心烦意乱地瞧着那枚戒指，色泽硬度非常好的钻石，他还记得tiffany的柜员把它放到专用灯下给他看时，那种花费亿万年形成的神秘的，迷人的光彩。像一个美丽的梦。他确定没有一个正常人能够拒绝它。他也相信Jane跟他是相配的，走入这个梦，他们会相互尊重，爱护，能够引导出对方身上好的部分，生活一定可以积极向上。他们会儿女成群，一切会变得花好月圆，无比完满。但是……他突然一拳砸在对面的玻璃上。  
  
他的上一个梦还没有醒。那甚至不是个美梦，另一个主角已经离场，留下他一人还在逡巡。Loki对他来说，就像毒品。这么多年他再一次振作起来，念书，工作，恋爱，几乎要成家，为少年与青年画上一个句点，他所做的一切都是为了寻找这个世界上是否有另一个人，另一件东西能够让他那么着迷。到头来却发现自己还是身处在那双绿的发黑发暗的漩涡里。一切根本没有改变。他无法将Jane也拖入这个深不见底的黑洞。  
  
他发现这个宇宙中所有的一切，华丽的，无休无止的，迷人的，不公的，引人咒骂的一切，与他毫无干系。他想要的，从来只有Loki而已。他只是没有想到，他会到了这个关口，才认清楚这个现实。  
  
结果求婚的晚餐，变成了分手晚餐。他还是将那枚戒指给了Jane，带着对她未来的美好祝福。当然他选择性地遗忘了左右一边一个响亮的耳光，和那杯随后泼上来的香槟。  
  
  
  
晚餐Frigga与Sif在餐厅等他。他坐下，看着母亲的眼睛无声地抗议。不是给我一段时间考虑吗。为什么穷追不舍。  
  
Firgga喝了一口红酒，温柔地笑着，她说，别误会，Thor。Sif今天是陪我挑婚纱来的。  
  
婚纱？Thor一下子没有明白过来。  
  
我跟你父亲结婚30周年纪念日。我们准备再在家中办一次婚宴。  
  
父亲的身体……  
  
Odin坚持要办。医生今天来看过，说他情况好了不少，只要你不把事情搞砸，我相信他能挺过这个宴会。  
  
听到父亲身体好些，Thor也放心很多。他笑着说，父亲多么爱您。  
  
将来有一天你也会这么做。Frigga看了看他，又看了看Sif.  
  
Oh, mother! Please. Thor翻了个白眼。  
  
别自作多情。我发誓我没有穷追猛打的意思，Sif赶紧澄清自己，她笑着举起带了黑色蕾丝手套的手，非常美的一双手。  
  
Thor想，她从小就是个大方开朗的女孩子。出落得这么美，何必在自己这一棵树上吊死。他开起玩笑说，不，Sif，和你无关。我只是生气。  
  
生气什么？  
  
生气我的婚礼还没有着落，我那讨厌的父母已经要来第二次。  
  
  
  
晚餐结束，家里的司机将Frigga与Sif都接走了。宴会的日子定在了下个月中旬。Thor记下了，说到时候会准备一份礼物回家。  
  
时间还早，他开着车在市区转悠。经过查理十字街时，看见国家肖像画廊外的喷水池亮着青色的灯。许多人坐在水池的石沿上聊天吹风。他突然想，Loki是不是还没有从咖啡馆下班？前一天他撞到他的时候，大概是深夜。不知道他今天走路方不方便。也许，自己可以去接他下班。毕竟，撞到了他是自己的责任。载他一程也是理由充分。  
  
可惜等到快午夜，仍然不见人影。他突然开车门出来的时候，旁边街边的一个流浪汉吓得骂了声脏话。这个人在车里坐了这么久搞什么飞机。  
  
进门的时候风铃响了两声。老板已经在收拾吧台。看来客人已经走光了，准备打烊。他走上前去问，Loki是在这里上班吗。老板问，你是？  
  
他略一迟疑，我是他哥哥。  
  
从未听他说过有个哥哥呢。老板狐疑地打量了他一通，问，他是不是惹上了什么麻烦。  
  
老实说，Thor不知道自己算不算Loki惹上的麻烦，只是为防老板误会，他尽量人畜无害地笑了起来，让自己看上去没有任何危险性。我真的是他的哥哥。只是住得比较远，很久没有联系。  
  
如果真是如此，请原谅我刚才的问题。Loki他经常性地换工作。当初来应聘的时候，简历上的经历每一条都只持续了两三个月而已。通常来说我不敢雇佣这样的人，因为不够可靠。而你看上去和他如此不同，你知道，他的头发是黑色的，眼睛是琉璃一样的绿色。而你……你们实在不像兄弟。  
  
Thor知道自己全身都是阳光一样金色的毛发，而瞳孔是北欧人中最普遍的海蓝色。难怪老板会怀疑。当初他自己也曾怀疑，直到Odin告诉他，Loki是被收养来的时候，一切才变得合情合理。但这些都不重要，他目前更关心Loki在哪里。  
  
老板说，Loki并未打算在这里长期干下去，这也是为什么最后他索性雇佣了他的原因。只有周二和周四周五会来店里打工。顺道，老板说，Loki在写一些东西，不忙的时候，他带到店里来写。他似乎准备找一份跟剧作家有关的工作。  
  
这是Thor不知道的。不过以他从小发了疯一样喜欢阅读各种书籍来看，这也不奇怪。他交出了自己的ID让老板记了下来，才问出Loki的手机号码。谢过了老板，他出门坐回了自己的车里。掰着手指头算，周二，周四，周五，明天是周日。  
  
  
  
他想，反正是周末，也许他能试着打电话约一约他？


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
  
  
  
Thor坐在车里，简直不敢相信自己像个高中女拉拉队长一样给自己加油了5分钟，才拨通了那个从咖啡店老板处要来的电话号码。他并不是缺乏勇气，只是这拉长成了许多年的战线，让他需要一点儿时间凝聚战斗力。然后他觉得，世界上没什么比那个嘟嘟嘟的电话音，更让人惊恐的东西了。  
  
等待Loki接起电话的那几秒钟，几乎就跟做爱到高潮前一模一样，你想让它来，又不想让它来。  
  
Dammit。他忍不住骂了句脏话。从后视镜里看见自己雄狮争抢地盘之前一般视死如归的表情。  
  
然后Loki的声音突然响了起来。  
  
  
  
喂。  
  
啊，Loki，我是……Thor。  
  
……  
  
昨天我开车撞到了你。  
  
是的，你送我去了急症室，还送我回家。十分感谢。  
  
我打电话来，就是……想问问你是否还需要我送你。  
  
什么？  
  
……我想医生说你行动不便，这两天如果需要出门，都不太方便。我可以送送你。  
  
……  
  
  
  
有一瞬间，Thor以为Loki要拒绝他了。他的心已经像全球变暖以后的南极冰层一样裂开一个大口子，就差开始血流如注。但是。  
  
  
  
事实上，我明天一早会坐列车去剑桥，返回时正是下午人潮回城拥挤的时刻，乘地铁确实有些不方便，如果你可以来接接我，我会非常感激。当然，是如果你方便的话。那个声音停顿了一下，然后又补上了一句，我一个人也能行。  
  
瞧瞧他说的话！Thor握着电话腹诽，我一个人也能行。像个七岁小孩子在撒娇！  
  
怎么办他又开始觉得Loki其实就是他的弟弟。  
  
  
  
没什么不方便的。你可以提前些短信我，到时候我会告诉你我将车停在了哪里等你。  
  
听上去不错。十分感谢。  
  
这是我应该做的。  
  
（呼吸声）  
  
（仍然是呼吸声）  
  
……还有事儿吗？  
  
啊，没有了，那就……明天见。  
  
恩，好的，明天见。  
  
  
  
对方挂掉了电话。  
  
嘟嘟嘟的声音又响了起来。Thor还舍不得挂掉那个电话，仿佛这样就能让Loki的注意力多集中在他身上一会儿似的。  
  
  
  
晚上回了Fandral家，他有些神经质地在屋里走来走去，一会儿坐下，一会儿站起来，左顾右盼，欲言又止。  
  
  
  
真想给你一针镇静剂。Fandral瘫在沙发上睥睨着狂躁的小白鼠一样的Thor。  
  
天知道他多么想扑上去，像一名身着盔甲的真正骑士一样一剑了结了他，再来个优雅的谢幕。成年雄性动物的领地意识是相当强烈的。这间小公寓是他退无可退的地盘。现在地盘上多了一个雄性体征比自己还要明显的生物，直接导致了他各种感官上的不适，最要命的是，他还没办法带姑娘回家了。Thor现在雄踞他黑名单榜首。  
  
  
  
我就是有点儿紧张。Thor抱起双臂，几秒后又放下，撩了撩自己金色的头发。  
  
Oh God. Grow up! Please!  
  
  
  
Thor完全忽略掉那个背景音乐一样的吐槽，微微皱起眉头。  
  
也许他的恋爱心理与方式真的都跟Loki一起停在了很多年前。他不想否认。而且这种想法甚至让他偷偷欣喜。好像他们中间没有丢失掉任何的时间。他们可以从那个断掉的地方，重新开始。  
  
  
  
第二天接到Loki以后，他轻车熟路地开着车去他家。他们莫名地开始轻松地交谈，像真正熟悉的人一样。很奇怪的是，Thor见到Loki以后，那种紧张的感觉反而消失不见了。他想也许是因为Loki面对他的时候那种放松的状态影响了他，又也许是自己对Loki的感觉太过强烈，强烈到根本没有位置再留给紧张。  
  
  
  
Loki住的地方其实离Fandral家不远。在地铁站Mile End附近。挨着一所叫Queen Mary的大学。周围住户都是年轻学生。没有上下班的人流，时间变慢变得太多，就像Thor还在加州时，有一次黑色星期五，他在Jane Foster的怂恿下，从超市货架上抢来的超值促销装剃须液。一直到过期，怎么都用不完。  
  
白天再看，Loki小楼下的超市外摆着鲜花。右边是家旧书店，靠窗摆了好多Shakespeare的戏剧，Loki慢慢走着，指着那一排封面陈旧、被来往汽车尾气熏得够呛的大部头说，my favorite。  
  
Thor很有些不以为然。这些号称人类精神食粮的东西，他从小到大没有吃过。  
  
  
  
我一直不明白，人要绝望到什么程度才会去阅读，更糟的是，去写作。看两场棒球赛不好吗。（他是明知道Loki想做剧作家以后存心挖苦。）  
  
这与你做体育评论员也没什么不同。你写评论，不是也写球员球队俱乐部之间的勾心斗角爱恨情仇？  
  
可我们就事论事，从来不随便上升到什么生命啊，意义啊，绝望啊这些看不见摸不着的东西。（换个角度。）  
  
没错。但有时绝望并不是坏事。它令你成为俯首探望过深渊的人。Loki突然注视着他，绿眼睛闪动了两下。  
  
Thor按下心里那只从见面开始就一直在乱挠的小猫，挪开了视线，心想，This is too much…  
  
他清了清嗓子，拿起摆在外面的一本书随便翻开一页，扬起眉念道，一个美丽的女人将自己爱人的头砍下来盛在银盘里亲吻他带血的唇。合上书念起书封上的话，一本来自唯美主义者的书。你倒是说说这美感何在。简直就像当年Fatal Attraction（电影名：致命诱惑）流行的时候，全世界男人一夜情的势头都被遏制了。简直吓尿了好吗。  
  
至少现在你记得它。当年莎乐美的出版也一波三折，搞得整个伦敦乌烟瘴气。但它穿过200年，现在仍然躺在这里。  
  
Loki从Thor手里抢过书小心举着，宣讲一般对他说，我们不能永垂不朽，它们能。  
  
我从未想过要变成老头子，牙齿掉光，仍然赖在这个世界上不肯走。  
  
你为什么要曲解我说的话？Loki噗嗤笑起来，Thor觉得，连他笑起来眼角的细纹都那么……可爱……他几乎要咬牙切齿才能忍住想要摸摸他的脸的冲动。  
  
算了，实话是人们通常都喜欢做他们擅长做的事情。  
  
所以你擅长阅读？  
  
不，我擅长观察，感受，与表达。  
  
Thor挑着眉毛点了点头，那几乎是我们活着所需要的一切。Then you are basically god。  
  
I am。Loki看上去则不像在开玩笑。但我现在饿了。他又说。  
  
  
  
超市左边是一家印度人开的炸鸡店，买够7磅的食物就送一杯免费汽水。Thor眯了眯眼，看清正对他的墙上贴的价目表，一人份的fish and chips价格定成了6.89。  
  
  
  
这意味着如果你一个人吃饭，没有可乐…他笑起来。  
  
Loki听到，偏头挑起眉毛对他说，可不是，虽然只是一杯充满二氧化碳的泡泡饮料，但是每天沉浸在这种差一点就能得手的执念里，难保有一天我不会因为这一毛两分钱变成毁灭地球的大坏蛋。自我暗示在心理学上可是很厉害的。  
  
Thor看着他，仍然歪嘴笑着回答，让我想想，人类未来可能死于陨石撞击或者可口可乐，这种严肃的问题Professor Loki请问你怎么看？  
  
Loki推开他装作端话筒递过来的手，向老板要了两份fish and chips，然后冲Thor扬了扬那杯附赠的可乐说，感谢你来陪我吃这顿晚餐，看来今晚你暂时不会死于可口可乐了。  
  
Thor摊开了手点点头，Thank god, oh no. Thank you!  
  
  
  
两人笑着从炸鸡店出来，Thor突然意识到这是第一次真正去Loki家里，两手空空实在不符合他一直以来所受的教育。他靠近那个对他的块头来说，简直就像乐高玩具一样的小花架，上面郁郁葱葱开满了郁金香，百合，红的粉的玫瑰和蔷薇。Loki拎着两个人的炸鸡等在他身后，意外的没有觉得他格格不入，倒觉得Thor挑选鲜花的样子格外郑重。  
  
只是他的脸上突然之间浮起一片灰色。  
  
他想起小时候，每天早餐的餐桌上都有母亲亲手挑选的鲜花，似乎比抹满了糖霜的甜甜圈还要甜美。  
  
  
  
吓跑了超重的大花猫以后，Thor挑了三支含苞待放的绿菊，让老板用黑色横纹的薄绢纸仔细绑好，转身笑眯眯地看着Loki说，好了，我们走吧。  
  
  
  
Loki收起那个阴郁的表情，露出一抹笑，边走边问，为什么挑了绿菊？  
  
Thor耸耸肩，觉得合眼缘。他才不会说这两天的梦里，全是一双漂亮得让他胸口痛的绿眼睛。  
  
绿菊代表追望、可靠，与信任。  
  
Loki的表情似乎带上了一丝狡黠，看得Thor的心里又像猫抓一样。  
  
他听到Loki问，这能算作你对我一见如故的证据吗？  
  
歪打正着吧。Thor回答。  
  
  
两人前后走在逼仄的楼梯上，Loki背对着Thor说，绿菊曾经是很珍贵的品种，万金难求。如今沦落到街边的小摊上。  
  
你在嫌弃我的花？  
  
不，Loki略有些艰难地回头笑，Thor看见他高挺的鼻梁骨与薄薄的、过分性感的唇线，偷偷咽了口口水。  
  
我只是觉得，即使是没落的贵族，也应受到应有的待遇，不是吗？可它从街边小摊脱身，却要委身我的小公寓。  
  
贵族这种东西，难道不是跟god一样消失太久了吗。  
  
那是你的看法。有时候当局者迷。Loki的视线上下打量了几回Thor身上那件价值不菲的衬衫。  
  
可为了一朵花打抱不平？你不去加入复仇者联盟实在是种浪费。  
  
如果没记错的话，我还要肩负起为了一杯可乐毁灭地球的重任呢。我跟复仇者们，怎么也该算是对手。  
  
  
  
Ta-daa。说话间，Loki打开了自己小公寓的门，伸手邀请Thor先进去。  
  
  
  
欢迎。他假装笑容可掬。  
  
  
  
那间后来让Thor沉迷其中无法自拔的屋子，先是传出来一股苔藓与松木的气味，非常新鲜。他不自觉多吸了两口。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
  
  
  
Loki与Thor。这两个差异巨大的个体，强烈地吸引着彼此。像是星云中的恒星与暗物质。运转不休直至水乳交融。  
  
  
  
Loki读书，拉小提琴，喜欢莎士比亚，Thor则喜欢……除了Loki，他好像没什么特别喜欢的东西。但他每天都活得生机勃勃，连去健身房运动以后流到下巴上的汗珠都像在跳舞。整个人就像……田野里疯长的麦苗。他们如此不同，但又如此相互吸引。看着彼此的时候，就像看着一只摆在面前的半阖的珠蚌，像看着一方远远的遮掩在苇丛中的池塘，像山岚中若隐若现的飞鸟，像云雾缭绕、也许根本就是海市蜃楼的仙宫。他们知道，所见的远非对方的全部真相。所以蹁跹试探，就算面纱底下是一个诡异又美丽的怪物，也妄图解开对方身上的锁链。  
  
  
  
三周以后。  
  
  
  
两个人挨着坐在地毯上，吃完打包带回来的Chipotle。Loki穿好鞋去楼下扔垃圾。外面起风了，暮色四合，天边剩下唯一的一丁点光亮。他突然接到一个电话，Thor撩开窗帘，看见他站在楼梯口昏黄的灯光里，突然之间Loki像是感觉到Thor在看他，抬头起来笑。  
  
  
  
Thor又看见了小时候的Loki。他拿着七岁时写满了的信笺纸，坐在刺绣沙发上给Frigga念自己创作的剧本。Thor抱着足球坐在门口的鞋垫上，不耐烦地揪着旁边的一盆绿菊，花瓣落了他一身。座钟哒哒地摆着，Thor什么都听不进去，故意把球在地上扔来扔去，Loki不得不皱着眉尖埋怨地看了他一眼，提高了音量。Frigga从始至终都微笑地认真倾听着。这是一个发生在冰雪王国的故事。那个王国里生存着一个巨人种族，他们长着蓝色的皮肤和红色的眼睛。  
  
  
  
他知道Loki一念起来就没完没了，只有抱着球走回屋里，爬上通往二楼的楼梯，两条腿从扶手间的缝隙中伸出去，吊儿郎当地坐着。佣人端来牛奶饼干，他一手拿了一块，开始嘎嘣嘎嘣地吃。仍然故意弄得很大声。可是Loki这次好像完全不在意似的，又一次陷入了那种心无旁骛里。Thor恨恨地咬在饼干上，他讨厌被Loki忽视的感觉。不知不觉吃完了，舔着手指上的饼干碎末，他心想，这个故事好像不错。然后Loki念完了，Frigga笑着摸他的头，他第一时间抬头去看Thor，笑着，眼里都是得意的神情。Thor却站了起来拍拍屁股问，现在可以去踢球了吗。我都快睡着了。  
  
  
  
Thor站在窗帘后想，那个笑容，简直一模一样。Loki打开门进来，Thor拉过他的手，两个人滚上了小沙发耳鬓厮磨。二手店里搬回来的刺绣沙发，手肘跟背部裸露着摩擦时，会有些微刺痛，却是非常好的催情剂。Thor的胡须像野草一样繁盛，凑近的时候，也会扎得Loki有些疼。他嘶了一声，笑着说，吃饱了就发情，怪不得现在满世界都是肌肉发达的动物，用脑子的人越来越少。  
  
  
  
我只是想跟你亲热亲热，怎么突然一下子要为全世界男人的脑子负责。  
  
科学地讲，因为你们这种人更有侵略性，好斗，主动，所以基因得以保存的几率更大。然后慢慢的，慢慢的，全世界的男人都变成你们这样啦。  
  
所以你是濒临灭绝的稀有物种？Thor用鼻尖拂开他额上的一缕黑发。  
  
我才不在乎什么物种，种族，家族。即便如此，灭绝这个词听上去也有些惊心动魄呢。  
  
是吗，可是你现在眉开眼笑。  
  
不，我是幸灾乐祸你也被我拉下水，大概。  
  
反正全世界都是我这样的雄性动物，基因延续这种事情，有他们就够了。  
  
  
  
Loki又裂开嘴笑，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
  
  
他们头顶有一盏同一家店里买来的吊灯，却比其他所有的东西加在一起还要昂贵。几乎是Loki打工两个月的薪水。他大概觉得与他小时候房间里那盏吊灯长得很像。  
  
  
  
他的背陷在座位里，身体被Thor整个覆盖着，眼睛在灯光下不能完全睁开。他伸手出去想要握住那一团光芒，被Thor抓了回来，放在嘴边亲吻。他收回视线，眯着眼看背光的Thor浑身也散发出那种金色的、温暖的光。他觉得自己的身体像雪块一样在阳光下融化。有一种四分五裂的痛楚。却同时有一种献身的快感。  
  
  
  
小电视里放着探索发现频道的南极科考片。两只北极熊在蓝色的冰层上分食一只海豹，肢体四散。因为皮毛雪白，所以显得满头满脸的鲜血与碎肉更加真实。在那片幽蓝的大地上，似乎连它们呼出的热汽都是腥红色的。Thor搂着Loki，恶心地呃了一声。Loki突然凑到他耳根旁裂开嘴笑，温热的气息就喷在Thor的耳郭上，然后他继续用那种带着嘲讽，却又十分美妙的声音说，难道你以为它们只喝可口可乐吗。[1] Thor玩味地看了他一眼，一口咬住他的喉结，看到那双绿眼睛里一闪而过的惊恐，然后满意地笑了。  
  
  
  
你真是长了一张勇士的嘴，其他地方就有些营养不良。可惜你不能单靠嘴令我屈服。  
  
Why？  
  
因为自从Loki出现，我就竭尽全力地对抗着他的嘴炮，如你所说，科学地讲，当人专注于某件事足够长的时间，就必然成为专家。  
  
凡事也无绝对。Loki咯咯笑着凑近过去，与他眉骨对着眉骨，鼻尖对着鼻尖，睫毛就挠在Thor的眼皮上。我的嘴不仅仅用来讲话……他顿了一下，然后低声说，Thor, I'm going to kiss you.  
  
  
  
两个人缠绵至极的，长久地吻着，直到Loki忍无可忍拂开了Thor的脸，挣扎着从他怀里出来。他听见了电闪雷鸣的声音。拖着Thor推开阳台的门走出去。初春的伦敦阴冷多雨潮湿，屋檐并不足以抵挡突然之间倾颓的雨势。Thor看到Loki回头的时候，额发已经完全湿掉了。湿亮的黑发一缕一缕贴在他光洁的额上。他的绿眼睛是被积雨云覆盖的黯淡星。  
  
  
  
这是发什么疯。Thor看见天边有数道闪电凌乱划过。  
  
我喜欢电闪雷鸣。他们让我觉得安全。  
  
怪胎。Thor讥讽他，Loki小时候每逢打雷就爬到我床上。从不服软，也不承认恐惧。我记得一次我们吵得不可开交，一直到入睡还没和好。后半夜突然开始打雷闪电，我迷迷蒙蒙醒了，以为他像往常一样在我床上，却摸了个空。我下床往他那边走去，轻轻叫了声，Loki。闪电的时候看见他掀开蒙住头的被子愣愣看着我。  
  
Worst brother I've ever heard. Loki迷蒙着双眼舔了舔唇边的雨水。  
  
什么？我以为你会表扬我贴心！他宁死不从，宁愿待在自己床上发抖，也不愿意爬进我的被窝。  
  
当然了……（you idiot）然后？  
  
然后我把他打横抱起来，扔进了我的被窝。  
  
Loki望着Thor的脸，金色的胡须上挂着晶莹的雨水。有一瞬间他觉得时代周刊年度特辑应该做一期叫做100best boyfriends/husbands of the century的话题。封面大概会是最近身体抱恙仍要在伦敦家中举行结婚30周年宴会的Odin。Thor当年，如果跟那个叫Jane Foster的女人成了，肯定也有一席之地。  
  
  
  
可惜他不懂得对待兄弟与对待女朋友/妻子完全是两码事, Loki想。  
  
  
  
两个人安然地站在阳台上看闪电听雷鸣。好像这些骇然都如血液流动、脉搏震颤一般自然。Thor并未意识到，他有一种跟父亲一般的过时。就如神祗还未从这个世界上消失时，他们幕天席地茹毛饮血。  
  
  
  
直到两个人如梦里小时候一般浑身湿透，才笑着进了屋子。  
  
  
  
Thor说，你去洗一个热水澡，不然会感冒。  
  
你呢。  
  
  
  
Stop it.Thor笑着轻轻推了Loki一下，这种问题包裹着糖纸，其实是一颗毒苹果。他当然知道自己会把持不住，所以他让Loki进浴室。Loki并未说什么，只是从始至终脸上都挂着浅浅的笑。可恶的是，Thor觉得那种无辜的笑对他来说，几乎更具杀伤力。他习惯于处理他的打闹，他歇斯底里的泪水，他的别扭，却对这种安静的笑完全手足无措。他只能推了那个几乎是在磨蹭的人一把，从外面把浴室的门锁了起来。  
  
  
  
他还是听到了Loki的笑声。他听见Loki隔着浴室的门，声音变得嗡声嗡气。  
  
  
  
我以为你会想要和Loki一块儿洗澡。照理来说，你们两兄弟应该很久没这么干过了。  
  
没错，Thor擦了擦还在滴水的脸，一个人三十岁的时候没道理还会喜欢十几岁时喜欢的东西。即使仍然喜欢，也一定是用不同的方式。他以为这个威胁足以让对方闭嘴，谁知道Loki波澜不惊地问了一声，  
  
你在说洗澡，还是Loki？  
  
Loki等了一下，Thor没有回答，他拧开了水阀。  
  
  
  
Thor拿了一条大毛巾，随便擦了擦一头金发，然后披着它坐在那个刚才两人温存的小沙发上看电视。假装看电视，却满脑子都是浴室里热汽腾腾，Loki浑身赤裸，仰起他修长脆弱的脖颈。水流会顺着他因为水温而范起绯色的脸颊流下，经过他薄薄的性感的唇，然后划过他的肩窝，锁骨，来到胸前，再到平坦的下腹。他突然大声呼了两口气，像一只黄金巡回犬一样甩了甩头发。然后拿起遥控器把电视调到了一个古典音乐频道，并且开大声音。  
  
  
  
Loki说得没错，他确实无法欣赏管弦乐这种繁复曲折的美。相比之下，赛场上那种激烈的躯体碰撞与竞技到虚脱的生理极限才能给他最大的刺激。他慢慢平静下来，也惊讶于喜欢上Loki这个事实。但他是黑格尔坚定的拥护者，存在即是合理。  
  
  
  
Loki洗完以后，关掉了水阀，对着镜子擦头发。他敲了敲沾满水雾的毛玻璃门，让Thor把锁打开。然后他听到了无比熟悉的圆舞曲从电视里传出来。他很小的时候就已经学会跳华尔兹，像个真正的小绅士。他放下毛巾。  
  
  
  
Come on, come on, my sweetling, the music's still playing. Might I have this dance, my lady?[2]  
  
(来吧，来吧，我心爱的人。音乐还在继续。我能与你跳这支舞吗，亲爱的？)  
  
  
  
Thor不会跳舞，但他被Loki躬身伸手的彬彬有礼所诱惑。  
  
当Thor第三次踩到Loki穿着拖鞋的脚趾时，他发现Loki从始至终都没有什么大反应，仿佛早知会如此。  
  
  
  
原来你的脸上也会出现灰心丧气的表情。  
  
说这种话的时候，至少带上一点点同情？Please？Thor放开搭在他肩上的那只手去撩自己的金发。自暴自弃地说，我从来学不会跳华尔兹。从小到大。  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
No, you are not.  
  
我的长跑从高中开始从来没有及格过。Loki挑起一边眉毛，如果我这么说，你会好过一些吗？  
  
Sort of…  
  
Good.跟着我的脚步，有节奏的，有方向的，小幅度旋转。试试……Oops。这一次Loki连眼睛都没眨一下。  
  
Seriously？！How hard can it be!  
  
Thor?Calm…down…小幅度旋转，小幅度……  
  
我发誓我正在小、幅、度、旋……  
  
Why are you mad at yourself…ouch……  
  
……  
  
I'm sorry. Loki抚住Thor的脸。  
  
No, you are not.  
  
……  
  
Stop laughing.  
  
  
  
Thor抓住Loki的手，转了一个圈从背后抱住他。差不多的身高使两个人非常贴合地靠在一起。Thor委屈地把下巴搭在Loki的肩膀上，立马开始抱怨他没有二两肉的肩骨硌地他生痛。Loki甩了甩肩，让他放开，谁知Thor像一块化掉的cheese一样贴得死死的。Loki心想，这就是Thor，说得难听点儿皮糙肉厚，不论怎么被攻击被伤害都不放手，看着你的时候无端得让你觉得他视死如归，又好像在ask for more.真是天生的英JIAN雄HUO。  
  
  
  
Thor发觉Loki走神了，咬了咬他的耳朵，然后满意地看着对方皱眉盯着他的眼神。他没事儿喜欢赞美Loki的美。从不吝啬一言一语，去赞美他翠榴石一样的绿眼睛，赞美他恰到好处的下颌线条，赞美他性感的唇线与高挑修长的身型。像一个慷慨的布施者，为了美德而施舍财物。  
  
  
  
Loki咧嘴笑着推开了Thor。那种真正用力地推开。Thor一个趔趄坐进了小沙发里。他莫名其妙地看着Loki，不知道他的脑袋里又在打什么小算盘。  
  
  
  
你说谎。这是他对Thor的指控。  
  
  
  
他觉得在他们二人之间，Thor才是真正美丽的那一个。蓝色的眼睛，英俊的容貌，强壮的身体，无一不是诱惑。Loki讨厌他，就像讨厌一杯甜美的毒药。他知道Thor Odinson并不是表面看上去的那么鲁莽、邋遢、不羁。也许他曾经是，但是时间与岁月已经悄悄带给他更多东西。成熟潜移默化、根深蒂固起来。但令人惊叹的是，他仍保留着内里那部分滚烫的勇猛和危险的美感。正因如此，他更加痛恨Thor。痛恨他竟然如此完美无缺。他根本无法拒绝他。  
  
  
  
Loki躺到了小床上，从枕头下随便扯出一本封面破掉的旧书，翻身趴在床上给Thor念起来。Thor在他身边躺下，看他偏过头来，带着一些腼腆和侥幸，像是跟哥哥分享口袋里唯一一颗糖果的小孩。  
  
“名誉是衣装上的蕾丝花边，是你胸前的勋章，王冠上的宝石。名誉只不过是生活的装饰，追求与享有名誉何其肤浅表面，而生活的意义应该在于……“他的声音毫无预兆地停下了，抬起手指，来到Thor的胸前，他盯着Thor专心致志注视着他的璀璨的蓝眼睛，像是无声地询问，一颗一颗解开那些昂贵的玳瑁制成的衬衫纽扣，淋过雨后，衬衫还有湿痕，指尖沾上了些微凉意，然后，他触上了坚硬如石的胸膛。  
  
Thor感觉到一种冰冷在胸前游走。像是夜里跟随着Loki穿越庄园北面那片幽暗树林，灌木绊住双脚，不知名的蒿草上凝结出串串晶莹露珠，它们纷纷跳上他的脚踝与小腿，用尽全力呼喊，跟我来。请跟我来。  
  
根本无法拒绝。  
  
  
  
Loki对他来说几乎是个陌生人。他愿意承认。少年以后的岁月，从虚幻或者现实，任何意义上说，他们相隔万里。但Loki却是他一直以来唯一的、埋藏心底的爱人。他与这份爱一起成长起来，令它在他心里变得积重难返，变得狂热凶猛，直到万劫不复。他不只是年幼Loki的画里，那个穿着奇怪盔甲与红色披风，拿着Mjolnir的雷神，他变成了一个真正的勇士。  
  
  
  
他没有制止Loki，而是直接地回望进对方那双星辰一样纯粹的绿眼睛里，他不自觉地放轻了呼吸，抬手起来抚到他的脖颈后，摩挲着那里柔软的黑色头发与有些凉的皮肤。他想给他戴上那样一顶镶嵌着绿宝石的王冠，像是在金色的阳光里，花团锦簇的宝座上，七彩的霞光中，给一个王子进行庄重而古老的加冕。  
  
“不追求名誉，那应该如何？”他问。  
  
  
  
Loki想，原来他真的在听。鉴于几周之前他在楼下对于Shakespeare表现出来的态度，这简直是个奇迹。然后他看见Thor对他笑起来。这个男人歪嘴笑的时候，浅金色的睫毛与胡须微微颤着，浑身的荷尔蒙像烟花在夜空里炸开，充满了刺鼻的火药味儿。Loki说得一点儿都没错，他的手像是察觉到了那具躯体蓄势待发的攻击和侵略性，微微抖了一下。但他稳住了阵脚，继续念下去，虽然嗓音已经有些嘶哑，“而应去……满足自身的欲望……”他缓缓合上书，仿佛开始背诵，又不全是背诵，更像是突然出现在漆黑舞台上唯一的一束聚光灯里，化身成了那只血潭里妄图挣脱枷锁的鬼魂。他很入戏地念着，“一个男子汉应当时刻把‘我想要’铭刻心头。应当以无畏的精神，‘用全身的力量，去干件惊人的举动’[2]。  
  
  
  
Thor将自己强壮的手臂环过Loki的身体, 将头埋进他的后颈凹陷处，那么用力，以致于透过Loki的层层衣衫，透过他的血管，肌肉，骨骼，内脏，他可以清楚地听到他的心跳声。  
  
  
  
被Thor扑进有些破掉的床垫里时，Loki的整个意识都陷入了头顶那一团金色的光芒里。  
  
  
事后Thor问，你肩胛骨的地方，一左一右有两条挺吓人的伤痕。那是什么时候弄的？  
  
小时候有一次去滑雪和别人相撞，因为速度太快，雪橇杆和滑雪板顶到了背。  
  
Thor喃喃道，滑雪吗……滑雪……  
  
Loki见他魂不守舍的样子，在他脸上亲了一口，亲爱的Thor, 快睡吧，天要亮了。  
  
Thor望着他亮晶晶的绿眼睛，快陷入睡眠时无意识地说，那两个伤痕，像是天使折断了翅膀。  
  
Loki淡淡笑起来，看着他紧闭起来的双眼，轻轻摩挲那圈扎人的金色胡茬，是啊，天使折断了翅膀，从天堂坠落到了地狱，所以成为了恶魔。不是早就有这样的长诗了吗？Oh, I'm sorry, 我想你是不会去读的。  
  
  
  
Thor睡着了，喃喃地叫着Loki的名字。  
  
  
  
微风吹动窗外的树，亮点投影在窗户上，跳跃颤动着，像是星辰倒影在天河中的粼光。  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] 可口可乐美国广告  
  
[2] A Game of thrones  
  
[3] Shakespeare's Macbeth


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
  
  
  
Fandral凌晨搭空无一人的早班巴士回家。车里亮着微弱的灯，他坐在座位上与自己呼出的白雾为伴。外面一片灰沉。  
  
所有的一切最后都会亮起来，但不是现在。他知道。  
  
那种感觉就像一段关系中，你先承认了爱与在意，而对方一脸抱歉地注视着你，全身都写着sorry, still under consideration。  
  
宿醉头痛得用来敲门也不解气。每次醒来，身边躺着的姑娘就像超市里从来没吃过的泡面，睁眼的一刹那才知道包装袋里头是什么货色。这个时代，就连床伴，也逃脱不了工具在现代文明中的命运——会因其是否中看而严重影响对其是否中用的评估。不然苹果是怎么赢了诺基亚？只是……今天这个姑娘，也有些太诺基亚了。Fandral一睁眼，吓得连澡也没蹭一个，踉踉跄跄逃了回来。  
  
Thor闻声风风火火来开门，手上系着条金色的领带，完全没有问候钻进来的那只金黄鸟窝。Fandral把自己拖进门，走到水池旁边呼哧着洗了把冷水脸。转头看见Thor像个小学生一样，坐在沙发上投入地看着芝麻街（Sesame Street）。  
  
头胀痛得肚子咕咕叫在体内的回声像打雷一样。Fandral打开冰箱，还有一个剩下的鸡蛋和两片吐司。  
  
被Loki扫地出门然后回家来看动画片？他邦的一声关上冰箱门。  
  
今天是我第一天上班，你忘记了？  
  
Thor从洛杉矶回来伦敦，杂志社的主编找到他，还是希望他继续做下去，换个地方不是大事，像他这种体格样貌俱佳，进现场能碾压人群，脱掉西装又能色诱俱乐部女董事的员工，放走了就是等着被竞争对手挖墙脚。至于写报道文章这种细节，能干的人太多了。  
  
哦，Fandral忘记自己还在hangover，拍了下后脑勺就差点恶心得吐出来。他皱了皱眉，昨天似乎，喝得有点儿太多了……多到自己产生了幻觉，叫错了姑娘的名字。他在床上也是个绅士。他很少犯这样的错误。  
  
所以今天要开外工？哪里？Fandral把蛋打碎，滋拉一声掉进金色的玉米油里。屋里开始弥漫一股淡淡的香味。  
  
今天是牛津跟剑桥的划艇比赛。第160届。又是个噱头比比赛本身更有关注度的事情。我也就是去凑凑热闹。社里在奇西克桥（Chiswick Bridge）上有一个摄影点。可以看到比赛结果。  
  
端着千万像素的相机近距离对着两船大汗淋漓手臂比火腿还粗的大老爷们。凑热闹愉快。  
  
Fandral被电视机里动画片的配音吵得真的要吐了。两片吐司从Toaster里弹了出来。他眯着眼睛也跟着Thor看起来。  
  
Mr. Noodle要洗手，可是他总是找不到自己的手，一会儿洗手肘，一会儿冲腿。Elmo说，不，Mr.Noodle，是你的手！然后电视里那些小朋友就特别开心地嘲笑Mr.Noodle。  
  
这种过程大概重复了两三次，Mr. Noodle还没有找到他的手。  
  
Fandral强忍住甩Toaster过去砸掉电视机的冲动，把蛋铲起来，夹在热好了的吐司中间。内心里流下委屈的泪水。如果不是Thor太能吃，现在冰箱里应该还有培根。  
  
吐司夹煎培根鸡蛋，现在只剩下鸡蛋形单影只。哦！谁说宇宙能量守恒的？You died for nothing, Bacon!  
  
“GODDAMNIT！”突然Fandral被Thor的男中音吓了一跳，还以为自己的腹诽被他听见了，结果Thor一门心思扑在动画片上，特别气愤地说：“MR.NOODLE！Your HANDS！”  
  
哦！培根！Fandral的内心在悲泣。  
  
天气渐暖，公司专车开往西伦敦，沿途野鸭一家在粼光闪闪的泰晤士河上春游。Thor给Loki打了个电话，问他今天下班以后去哪里吃饭。两人的关系日渐亲密融洽，当然，这都是Thor单方面的感觉。他甚至考虑，父母周年婚宴的时候，要不要把Loki当做朋友介绍给他们认识。Frigga也会高兴的吧，看见这么像弟弟的一个人。当然，这也是Thor单方面的想法。  
  
你说你也来看比赛？他隔着电话问Loki。  
  
嗯，我今天下午在咖啡店做完提前赶过来，说不定还能看见最后一程。  
  
除了马术之外，没见你对什么体育运动有兴趣。  
  
我仍然是剑桥的学生。虽然他们赢不赢我不大所谓，但是输给牛津不可以。  
  
不在乎赢不赢，但是不想输？So twisted, but…Interesting。  
  
全世界的人心里难道不都想着，我才不想跟那个混蛋一块儿呢，我只是不想孤单一个人。这样子？  
  
噢，我从没发现你是个诗人。  
  
是吗？枉费我穷困潦倒自得意满大半生。  
  
结果Loki推着单车好不容易挤进人群，远远看见一个人从奇西克桥上扑通一声跳进河里。Are you crazy？! 他扔掉单车内心狂喊着，看见终点还在狂闪的照相机突然之间从运动员们身上撤离，通通对准了水里。喷到半空的香槟都不知所措了，胡乱洒了一地。不知道为什么，他虽然没看清，但是非常确定那个人就是Thor。  
  
混乱过后，Thor湿淋淋地坐在Loki的单车后，瑟瑟抖着回了他的小公寓。这一次换Thor去洗热水澡。Loki把他的衬衫，西装通通用袋子装好准备待会儿拿去干洗。Henry Poole的定制套装。  
  
他安静地在刺绣小沙发上坐下，眼神直直地看着搁在茶几上的透明口袋，透出后颈处金线扎订的商标。他小时候也穿这个牌子的衣裳。那个时候做衣服的叔叔提着工具箱来量尺寸，他总是急于知道自己是否长得足够高。  
  
他皱了皱眉，伸手把那包衣服翻了一面，盖住那个商标。  
  
看着用毛巾擦着头发的Thor穿着自己的体恤、短裤走出来。像只落了水的狮子。  
  
原来你就是那些周末画报生活版头条上的蠢货。Loki指指自己身边，让Thor坐下来，事迹包括大冷天跳进浮冰的泰晤士河里勇救老太的Old English Sheepdog(英国古代牧羊犬)。  
  
Thor反驳，就算只是一只没有血缘关系的小狗，一起生活的时间长了，也像家人一样啊。  
  
Really?  
  
听到Loki的冷哼，Thor擦头发的手停了停，他觉得Loki有些不对头。  
  
为了一句话露出这么沮丧负面的情绪，他有些反常。不知是否因为Thor平日想得太厉害，刚才有一瞬间他觉得自己的弟弟就坐在他面前。皱着好看的眉，薄薄的嘴唇因为置气而紧绷。  
  
他放下毛巾在Loki身边坐下，干脆一下子把头倒在了Loki的大腿上。他确实变了。他曾经是个以亲近为耻的毛头小子，吵架以后不愿意伸手拥抱自己的弟弟。  
  
此时不管Loki推了几下，他只是悠然闭起眼睛来，问，  
  
你从未提过自己小时候的事情。从未提过自己的父母。Loki，说说吧。  
  
没什么好说的。Loki揉了揉眉心。  
  
说说，我想知道。Thor握住他的手，看见他的黑发落在太阳穴和脸颊旁。绿眼睛在闪光。Thor一如既往地困惑了，那是……泪水？他为什么哭。  
  
我在富裕充实的环境里长到十几岁，然后突然一下子父母双亡，养父待我……不好。所以那是一段比较困难的时间，直到后来我去了剑桥。  
  
世上悲剧有千千万万，Thor却似乎惟独不能接受这一个。有一阵子不知说什么。倒是Loki突然又开口了，Did I just say that? Hehehehehehehe I'm sorry！都是我编的！我的父母当然还活着。只是……他们可能不清楚我是否还活着。  
  
这种事情怎么能随便开玩笑！Thor生气地搂住了Loki的脖子，他气自己总是把他的话当真。他掐得Loki有些疼。你们不常联系？  
  
我与父亲关系不佳，联系就吵架。所以最后干脆不再联系。  
  
我也是。曾经因为Loki，我的弟弟，我与父亲起过严重的争执。  
  
哦？Loki似乎来了兴趣，他躬起身体投下一片阴影。轻柔的呼吸就喷在Thor的脸上。我从未问起，因为怕你伤心。但你愿意说说，Loki是怎么……死的吗？  
  
与Loki想得不同，Thor的眼睛一直盯着他，像要望进他的灵魂里。他听见Thor说，我还记得你肩胛骨上那两道伤痕。你说是有一次滑雪时留下的。Loki也是。他11岁那年冬天，我们全家去滑雪，因为是私人雪场，疏于管理，雪崩中，他摔进了附近的山谷里。身体被树枝勾住没法挣脱，就那样被盖在冰冷的雪下，找到的时候，已经去世了。  
  
Thor哭了。比Loki预料得要厉害得多。  
  
他哽咽住，没办法再细细描述Loki最后的样子。  
  
泪水挂在金色的睫毛上面，顺着太阳穴滑进他金色的头发里。蓝眼睛也因为眼泪而浑浊。I'm sorry, brother. 最后他说，声音颤抖。For everything.  
  
Loki来回摸着Thor的发际线，看来你小时候没少欺负他。你也可以变得这么<划掉>心虚</划掉>柔软。就好像落进了雪里的太阳。他楞了几秒钟，接着说，I feel sorry for Loki, too. 但我嫉妒他更多一些。  
  
嫉妒？为何？  
  
因为……他有哥哥。双亲。梦。因为死亡，他永远地拥有了他们。他有我错过的一切，梦想的一切。He had everything which I couldn't have again in my life.  
  
等等。Thor抹了抹鼻涕一下子坐起来。不可置信地抓住Loki的肩膀。Having me as a lover means nothing to you? It is something! It is…NOT that bad…right?   
  
当然不！别误会我。Loki倾身过去，在Thor的鼻尖上咬了一口， For all things will kill you, both slowly and fastly, but it's much better to be killed by a lover！[1] （所有的事情都在急速或者缓慢地谋杀（消耗）你，但被你的爱（人）杀死实在好上太多) Loki的脸上又挂起了甜美的笑。洁白的牙齿露在外面，绿眼睛弯成了月缺。  
  
No No No… 我怎么可能会杀你呢，我甚至不愿意去说“杀”这个字……But! killing you in bed is totally a different thing…  
  
For god's sake, shut up!   
  
Loki把Thor推了开来，让他去穿好衣服，两人准备去超市买些吃的回来。看着他进卧室的背影，脸上仍然挂着那个笑，只是有些冷却了下去，弯着的嘴角像在自言自语，Thor, we'll see how it goes…  
  
Thor正式邀请了Loki作为朋友，参加他父母下个礼拜的周年婚宴。当然不可能一下子把Loki放到Odin跟Frigga的面前说，这是我要相守一生的人，祝福我们吧，谢谢。估计以Odin的脾气，他这辈子是否还能再见到Loki都成问题。他得慢慢来，一点一点来。相互认识了解通常都是第一步嘛，他想，怎么给父母留个好印象。  
  
Loki说有礼物要送给Odin跟Frigga. 为此他专程去了一趟剑桥，三天以后才回来。带回来一个微波炉大小的礼物盒。Thor掂量了一下，大概有一个长镜头相机那么沉。他开玩笑说，这可真是厚礼。  
  
对方回答他，礼物要特别并且充满寓意才有价值。  
  
赴宴前一天，Thor提着悄悄给Loki订做的西装，趁着他还在咖啡馆打工，回家来提前放到他的床上。他看见Loki似乎自己有准备西装，挂在门后，竟然也是Henry Poole。但他知道Frigga的喜好，他了解父亲的品味，希望Loki会喜欢自己替他挑的款式。准备离开房间的一瞬间，他看见小床下有一个行李箱露出了一个角。Loki的西装是从那里面拿出来的？  
  
他发现了Loki的手提箱。  
  
那个精致的手提箱跟他从洛杉矶带回来的那个一模一样。是在伦敦量身定做的goyard。是Thor14岁生日时，Frigga送给他和Loki的礼物。Thor的是金边大红色皮质的，而Loki，是乌金深绿色皮质。那时的Loki才11岁，拎起来十分困难，他没少嘲笑他的身高与力气。这一家皮质用品店量身订做的东西，全世界绝对不会再有第二件。所以Thor一眼就认了出来。心像是要从胸腔里跳出来。好像全身的血液都充进了他的脑子里，充满了视网膜。叫他无法思考、无法呼吸，连视线都模糊了。  
  
那个箱子，只有上方有一个金属大搭扣，并且那时候并没有扣死，所以Thor就打开看了，他发誓他只是因为紧张和不可抑制地好奇。打开以后发现，里面空出来的部分，也许真的是装那件西装的。然后底部满满的全是信。  
  
每个信封都磨损得很厉害。有一封显然Loki才看过，放在最上面，信纸都没有收进信封里。他鬼使神差地捻起来，悄悄瞄了一眼，看见了落款是……Thor。  
  
不可能！  
  
他从未给Loki写过信。他几乎不怎么在Loki面前写字（因为字写得太丑）。他从那厚厚一叠信中抽了几封出来，全都拆开看（字都很丑），所有的落款全是Thor。其中有一封里居然还有一张相片。是他高中时候的毕业照。剪着整齐的学生头，照片有些褪色，看上去已经相当旧了。  
  
他顾不上去想，到底是谁冒名顶替，给Loki写了这么这么多的信。全是在他“死”于雪崩之后。他也顾不上去想，如果Loki还活着，那么当年那个在雪层下面发现的冻成了灰蓝冰块一样的尸体又是谁。现在他脑子里只有一件事，就是Loki在骗他。  
  
Loki在骗他。  
  
Loki确实就是Loki。是他的弟弟。是Loki Odinson.  
  
你开心吗，Thor，哥哥。他听到小时候的Loki踮起脚尖轻声问他。  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Charles Bukowski


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
  
  
  
Loki打完工，回到家开门，Thor不在。  
  
屋里一片漆黑。就像混沌宇宙。  
  
  
  
有一瞬间，他忘记了这一个月来有多少个日夜，Thor这颗恒星在其中旋转闪耀。  
  
他穿着修身西装，大领口休闲毛衣，刚刚好合身的白衬衫，batman卡通T-Shirt，赤身裸体。这些画面在Loki脑海里像圣诞彩灯一样不停闪现、穿插交错，最后变成寓意不明的蒙太奇。  
  
  
  
Loki去厨房拿水喝，冰箱里逃逸的冷气让他打了个寒战，他抬眼看见Thor系着围腰拿着锅铲在油烟里咳嗽；  
  
Loki在刺绣小沙发上头枕着双臂躺下，看到Thor靠着沙发坐在前面的地毯上，像个流氓一样伸着大长腿儿喝啤酒，讲话像打雷一样。  
  
Loki闭眼搂住Thor的脖子念仲夏夜之梦。Thor倏地转过头吻他，激烈地吮吻，末了看着他发愣的表情抹去他嘴角的酒渍，笑着说原来Mute键在这里。  
  
Loki甩甩头，打开电视，看superman和batman的卡通，突然听到“邦”的一声。几天前Thor在一旁精力过剩地做引体向上，把门框抓掉了。  
  
Loki静静换着电视频道，小桌上Thor的手提电脑还在，电源灯不甘寂寞聒噪地闪着。里面存着写了一半的评论文章。  
  
小提琴音响起来时，Loki坐起来，闭上眼睛想起教Thor跳舞，不明白他对于这项运动怎么会有这么多的愤怒。  
  
面前的茶几上放着一把剪纸刀和一团团Thor的金发。他犹豫着伸手，拂过那些头发，像被烫到一样猛地缩回手来。  
  
  
  
那时两个人挤在小阳台上。地上铺满了Loki用钢笔写满了字的草稿纸。Thor笑着说坐在一地的Shakespeare上理发真是人生一大乐事。为了让他闭嘴，Loki拿了张红绿格子的茶几布把他的脖子围了起来，用浇花的花洒弄湿他金色的头发。几粒泥沙沾在Thor的额头上，Loki俯身过去，保持着那个暧昧的距离，用指尖抹掉。他享受那些听到Thor的呼吸急促与粗重起来的时刻。像是戏剧写作中，为真正的高潮埋下伏笔。  
  
  
  
天气不错，早春的风里，花香叫人微醺。那时他握着剪子，恶作剧般用冰凉锋利的尖端抬起Thor的下颚，这动作里潜在的危险性和想象中喷溅的温热鲜血，都叫Loki兴奋莫名。他从Thor微皱的眉尖知道他有刺痛感。感觉到痛，这非常好。  
  
他眯起眼睛打量姑娘一样地瞧Thor。淡淡的阳光让那张布满金色胡须的脸，看起来就像一朵义无反顾怒放的黄玫瑰。他舔了舔嘴唇，意识到Narcissus（納西瑟斯）是对的，美色没有性别之分。  
  
  
  
美理当是自傲而富有侵略性的。如果不是，这种美会迅速消褪，被自身的黑暗所吞噬。  
  
  
  
其余时候，他骑在Thor身上，躺在浴缸里，翘着屁股趴在刺绣小沙发上，又或者被Thor压到墙上简单粗暴地、狠狠地做，汗水沾湿了他微卷的黑发，唇舌纠缠，尖叫和求救都被Thor整个吞了下去。Loki高潮时流的泪，比以前二十年加起来还要多。  
  
  
  
完事儿以后，Thor总喜欢紧紧搂着他，轻轻叫他的名字，Loki, Loki, 舔他的眼睑，濡湿他浓密漆黑的睫毛。而他总是装睡。  
  
  
  
Thor不知道，这一切带给Loki的冲击，就像场规模罕见的supernova[1]。他太享受Thor的陪伴，以致于身体里每一个细胞都被波及，每一个毛孔都在呐喊，抓紧他，留住他。  
  
  
  
不是留在这间公寓里，不是留在身边，而是留在自己身体、灵魂的最深处。这一场燃烧过于剧烈，外壳尽数化为灰烬，只有内里滚滚发烫。连核心都塌陷了。Loki知道，自己变成了黑洞。  
  
  
  
可是啊。可是，归根结底，这些，通通都是假象啊，Loki。  
  
  
  
这些爱恋，痴迷，得到慰藉，通通都是假象。illusion。  
  
Loki捂住自己的脸，站在浴室喷头下剧烈地颤抖。不是痛苦或者哀伤，他是被自己孤注一掷的勇气深深打动。如果撒一个谎，连自己都无法相信，怎么能够骗过对方？无怪乎这些假象栩栩如生，首先他自己深信不疑，全身心地投入这场逼真地表演。他兴奋到无法控制自己。像一个连环杀人犯与他熟识的警探在溜冰池里不断擦身而过。  
  
  
  
可不论自己如何投入，没有人比他更明白，所有建立在谎言上的东西，即使用最坚硬的钢筋水泥，修筑成最稳固的结构，也会因为腐朽的地基而轰然倒塌。  
  
  
  
洗澡的时候，浴室里的小收音机放着歌。  
  
I feel something so right/Doing the wrong thing  
  
I feel something so wrong/Doing the right thing  
  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive[2]  
  
  
  
拂去卫生间镜子上的水雾，湿淋淋的头发一缕一缕贴在额头上，微微卷着。像是美杜莎的毒蛇——来自圣洁女神的恶毒诅咒。连诸神都是一个个矛盾体，我们又是谁，凭什么例外？  
  
  
  
洗澡时水温特别高，Loki浑身的皮肤都烫得通红，可双手还是感觉冰冷。擦完头发以后埋头看，阴影里面皮肤迅速变成了一种混浊的蓝色。像是亘古不化的坚冰。镜子里那双眼睛，因为迷失与焦灼，充满了蜿蜒通红的血丝。他已经很久，没有看见自己变成这副样子的怪物。但他本来就是这个样子的怪物。他知道。  
  
  
  
打开镜子，从里面拿出香烟点燃。  
  
  
  
Thor就像这面纯净亮堂的镜子，镜子里照出的Loki都是镜像。愈明净的就愈黑暗，愈美好的就愈邪恶，愈爱，就是愈恨。  
  
  
  
湿掉的烟草格外呛人，他咳出两滴眼泪。心想尽管自己的爱与恨在Thor看来，都有些不知所起。但人们往往只对恨，才究根问底。  
  
  
  
他双手撑在洗面池冰凉的瓷面上弹了弹烟灰，觉得谜底揭晓那一刻，一定不能叫Thor有一丁点儿的失望。  
  
  
  
明日就是Odin与Frigga的周年婚宴，Loki知道等待已久的时刻终于到来。但还没顾得上紧张。内心深处，他以为Thor今晚仍会待在这里。即便明天过后，所有的一切将荡然无存，他惊异于自己还没有做好准备。  
  
  
  
他有长时间以来做好的斩草除根的决心，事到临头，却发现自己缺少力气。  
  
  
  
他还没有做好准备放弃他。他以为他们，还值得拥有最后一晚的温存。就像是远古祭典之前的人牲，祈盼仍有最后一顿饱餐可食。  
  
  
  
可打开家门以后迎接他的，是一间空荡荡的黑洞洞的屋子。像很久以前的从前一样。  
  
  
  
Thor订做的西装在床上搁着。还有一张黑色的小卡片，粘着一个深绿色丝绸系成的领结。打开看，里面是打印出来的两行字：  
  
  
  
There are dinner jackets and dinner jackets; this is the latter.  
  
And I need you looking like a man who belongs in that house.：）[3]  
  
（同样是晚宴西装，这是我帮你准备的那一件。  
  
我需要你看起来像是属于那间屋子里的人。）  
  
  
  
Loki笑笑，把自己挂在门后的西装收进了手提箱。这大概就是他的全部家当。  
  
看到箱子里那封打开的信时，他楞了下。昨天走得太急，竟然忘了收起来。  
  
  
  
那是封长信，写着有关Thori的事。  
  
  
  
小时候家里的马场，Loki有一匹雪白的小马。刚出生的时候，他给它起了个名字，叫Thori。念出来时，像是说着‘抱歉’。初秋薄雾，它在马场后半人高的草丛里若隐若现。  
  
  
  
Loki曾幻想Thori是一只独角兽。等到长出翅膀，就可以挣脱枷锁带他一起飞上天去。这个秘密只有他一个人知道。他很喜欢Thori。偷偷喂它好多胡萝卜，抚摸它柔软的鬃毛时听它快乐地打响鼻。当它用前额轻轻蹭他的脸时，Loki总是咯咯笑着、或者微皱着眉心叫它的名字，Thor-i。  
  
  
  
Thori。不知道它后来怎么样了。  
  
  
  
第二天黄昏，Thor终于在楼下按响了喇叭。他的手机忘在了Fandral家，他先回去拿了手机，然后过来接Loki。  
  
  
  
一整个下午，Loki都坐在刺绣小沙发上。阳光在小阳台上拜访过后已经离去。茶几上是后来换过的绿菊，几片细长的花瓣落在他手边。电视关着，没有音乐，阴影们都坐了起来，沉默着围观。整间屋子静得像是发条走尽的玩具。  
  
  
  
他叼着笔盖，写了几页长信，每一张上都有划掉的黑乎乎的乱线。信纸落了一地。他很少容忍自己像Thor一样邋遢。但今天不一样。  
  
  
  
出门之前，他又对着镜子确认了下发型与领结。  
  
  
  
Do I look like a man who belongs in that house?   
  
  
  
Thor帮他把礼物箱子搬进了车里，边开车边说，终于可以一睹你这个神秘礼物的真面目。  
  
  
  
Shit…  
  
  
  
Thor悄悄地骂脏话，浑身肌肉紧绷得突突地跳痛。他实在不擅长说谎，他必须要死死握着方向盘才能忍住不去直接质问Loki，你还想骗我到什么时候？  
  
  
  
昨晚他飙车回家，走在如今看起来小小的房间里，一左一右摆着他和Loki的木床，空气中有淡淡的浮游灰尘，像是拆封一箱陈年旧事。两个小孩子幽灵一样在房间里追逐打闹，他躲闪不及，撞到了Loki的小书架。埋头看见其中一本肿胀着倒了下来，是那本Loki带出去，被大雨淋湿的百科全书。他翻到他们找过的小蘑菇那一页，看见旁边有歪斜的铅笔字迹，写着“Loki”。那一页间，还夹着一张发黄的白纸，上面画着一只梵高的向日葵，上面写着Thor。他的心突然刺痛了一下。  
  
  
  
Thor很少去想从前，大概因为他总是充满希望与力量。不需要靠回忆过去支撑自己。他只朝前看，但他失去了Loki，剩下一具满是力量却无所适从的躯体，和一个空空如也的未来。那时他抱着膝盖坐在床头，对面就是Loki空着的床，白天他看见Loki的尸体被人从雪下挖出来，像冰块儿一样用袋子装好送走。风在呜咽，碎雪从空中砸下来，那是松树结了冰的眼泪。一直觉得是Loki需要他（的保护），却没有意识到Loki是他的一部分。他起身走去Loki的床上，蜷起身子躺好。木床支撑不住，发出吱呀的声响。以前下雨天打雷总是Loki爬上他的床，他从未这样躺在Loki的床上。拂开满身陌生的感觉，他闭起眼睛，仔细嗅着床上的味道，像一个新近年老的人，努力学习如何回忆。  
  
  
  
车开进了庄园的大门，灯火通明的大屋仿佛林中仙宫。佣人将礼物登记以后，Thor专门嘱咐将Loki的那只箱子搬去了Odin和Frigga的起居室。  
  
  
  
他要先去跟父母打招呼，他还在犹豫是否应该将Loki回来的消息告诉Odin跟Frigga，或者是等着Loki自己坦白揭晓。  
  
  
  
Loki转身独自一人先进了大厅。  
  
  
  
Thor看着Loki的背影，心中百味杂陈。时隔多年，不知Loki又走进这个庄园，心中作何感想。然后他接到了Fandral打来的电话。  
  
  
  
Thor，有件事情我得向你坦白。  
  
Thor挑了下眉毛，今天是什么日子。突然一下子，全世界的人都来向他坦白。嗯哼。  
  
你的手机丢在我家，昨晚我回家时看见有人打电话过来。  
  
谁找我？  
  
是Loki。  
  
……  
  
你的来电人显示，是他的照片。  
  
他说什么了？  
  
我没有接到电话，拿起来的时候，他已经挂掉了……  
  
……好吧，就这件事？专程打电话过来告诉我？  
  
Thor，我认识Loki。我跟他做了一个学期的高中同学。  
  
WHAT THE FU…?! Thor感觉到自己握着电话的手有点儿抖。为什么从来没听你讲过？！  
  
我想跟你坦白的事情不是这个。  
  
……你想说什么？  
  
Loki他，他是个奇怪的人。  
  
你他妈到底想坦白什么！Just say it! For God's sake！  
  
Fandral的声音停顿了一阵，然后又响起来，那时候他父亲意外过世，然后他转学了。  
  
  
  
  
  
[1]supernova，超新星是某些恒星在演化接近末期时经历的一种剧烈爆炸。这种爆炸都极其明亮，过程中所突发的电磁辐射经常能够照亮其所在的整个星系，并可持续几周至几个月才会逐渐衰减变为不可见。在这段期间内一颗超新星所辐射的能量可以与太阳在其一生中辐射能量的总和相媲美。恒星透过爆炸会将其大部分甚至几乎所有物质以可高至十分之一光速的速度向外抛散，并向周围的星际物质辐射激波。这种激波会导致形成一个膨胀的气体和尘埃构成的壳状结构，这被称作超新星遗迹。——摘自维基百科。  
  
[2]One Republic <Counting Stars>  
  
[3]Casino Royale 007 皇家赌场 (2006) 台词 略修改


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
  
  
Thor端着鸡尾酒，一杯未尽，却仍觉受到酒精的严重影响。手抖个不停，但他知道，那更多是对“真相”的恐惧。是的，恐惧。  
  
当然，只是部分“真相”。  
  
  
  
Frigga说，这段时间你在考虑有关我们的事。  
  
Thor回过神看见Sif站在离他两步远的地方。她穿了一条紧身长裙，搭在肩上的披挂扎着颜色深浅不一的金线。别致的竖领将雪白修长的脖颈围绕起来，上面有橄榄叶形状的精美刺绣，深栗色的头发盘着，几根同色的孔雀羽别在耳后，正随着她的身体微微颤动，泛着奇妙的光泽。  
  
看样子你考虑得太过认真。几乎让我有些于心不忍。她睁着大眼睛嘬了一口沾在杯沿的糖晶。甜味让她心情不错，她天真地歪着脑袋，plus，与其说我仍被称为lady sif是老旧过时，你这种对自己感情与婚姻的慎重与认真，才是真的要绝迹人间了。  
  
很美的装扮。Thor无话可说，最近他身边的人，个个变得过于思维敏捷伶牙俐齿，让他觉得自己一不小心睡过了成长期。  
  
Sif冲他摆摆手。你我之间无需如此。她将碎发别到耳后。我来只是想告诉你，剑桥的学习即将结束，我考虑了以后，决定前往巴黎。  
  
去巴黎？  
  
怎么，难道我没有权力像个正常人一样，用努力工作度过失恋期？生活关上一扇门，总得打开另一扇不是。  
  
对不起……Thor有些尴尬地撩了撩自己的金发，你在剑桥学习的科目是……  
  
Oh baby，Sif俏皮地翻了个白眼，所以你在对我毫无了解，也许也根本没有了解的动机与兴趣的情况下，到底是在考虑什么？呵呵。  
  
Thor想知道，自己除了挑眉，面露真挚的歉意，还能做什么。很奇怪的，似乎他在这几年来的感情生活里，无论对Jane，对Sif，永远扮演着那个心怀内疚的寡言者，像个多年受隐疾所困无处就医的流浪汉，这难道不是与他本人大相庭径？  
  
Alright, alright，Sif打开自己丝绢与薄纱材质的手袋，从里面翻出一张小小的名片递给Thor，Frigga介绍我去她在巴黎的工作室。不是每个人大学一毕业就能进入一流工作室。我很感激。她扯了扯手臂上的披挂，语气无比真诚。  
  
原来是珠宝设计。  
  
不用妄自菲薄。你可是剑桥今年的女性优秀毕业生。  
  
女性这个限制词本身就是对女性的不尊重。为何要单独有这么一个荣誉，我还在想要如何婉拒。  
  
Oh come on, Sif. 别这么要强，小时候一起学搏击，你把我鼻子给打歪了我现在还记得。也许我根本就是不能从那个噩梦中恢复过来好么。  
  
抱歉，我并没……并没有不尊重你们的意思。呵呵。可是，你怎么知道我获奖了。  
  
Thor看见Sif带着疑问的眼神，笑着解释说，杂志社负责照片审核的同事太八卦，Fandral，你是否还记得？  
  
Fandral！他竟然也回了伦敦吗。Sif歪头，青梅竹马，后来你去了伊顿寄宿，我们俩仍留在同一所学校……我还记得他十二年级时着实当了一把学校的风云人物呢。Oops……我好像背着他说了不好的事情。她用手捂住嘴笑了两声。  
  
Thor几乎将手里的名片握成一团废纸。刚刚Fandral的电话，他十二年级时那件事情。仅仅从他自己的只言片语里已经听出当年的事件是如何闹得满城风雨。他实在对于Fandral还有（脸）勇气回到London感到万分不解。当然，现在不是纠结老朋友脸皮厚薄的时候，他几乎要被Loki气成老年痴呆。努力平复着情绪，他将名片塞进口袋。  
  
  
  
不论是否是优秀毕业生，工作道路上有人提携帮助实在是一种幸运。那种在学校学习成绩好到闻者伤心听者落泪结果毕业以后去卖可颂面包或者做咖啡厅招待的事情早就屡见不鲜。他看着眼前衣着光鲜的Sif，不知为何想起第一次跟着Loki回家，他买了两份fish and chips，在小炸鸡店里端着那杯赠送的可乐冲他笑。  
  
现在一切真相大白，他愈发记得分明Loki的小公寓里，那些写满钢笔字的稿纸，那些散落一地的书和那把一激动Loki就跑去拉的小提琴。搞得后来他要跟Loki亲热，事先要去把小提琴藏好。他曾经听过一个黄色小笑话。During sex she said "deeper" so I rolled over and started reading her poetry.（做爱时她说“更深入些“所以我翻身起来，然后给她念起了诗歌。）当Thor像个怨妇一样跟Fandral抱怨Loki对他做过同样的事情时，Fandral挑高了眉毛说，我竟傻到一直以为You are on top（你在上面）。Of course I am. 他几乎是在咆哮着撒谎。  
  
后来他仰面躺在Loki的小床上，大汗淋漓，头顶是盏灯罩破掉了的小吊灯，灯光照得他睁不开眼睛，而迎面覆盖上来的Loki浑身都融化进了一团暗色的影里面，有些模糊，有些遥远，只有绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。那是他见过最美的绿宝石。  
  
Loki腰部使力将自己钉在Thor身上，喉咙里发出呜呜浑噩的呻吟声，然后像只孤独的天鹅一般，将脖颈垂下来，尖尖的下巴搭在Thor汗涔涔的肩窝里，咬着Thor的耳郭，喘不上气。  
  
他艰难地说完一整句——  
  
  
  
有些人、Thor，有些人，天生就活在光芒里。  
  
  
  
Thor一阵不舒服，他甩开那些缠绕自己的暗色的影，问Sif，兴奋吗？人生的另一个开端。  
  
Oh Yes. Sif故作夸张地笑着点头，当你看着拇指大小的钻石、鹌鹑蛋一样沉的祖母绿和一碗麦片一样多的红宝石的时候，没人还能冷静。  
  
真为你感到高兴。Thor上前搂住Sif，有一瞬间，他感到这个童年的伙伴身体僵硬了一下。但他又听到了清脆的笑声响在耳边。  
  
Thor你知道吗，从我5岁懂事起，我就以为自己长大以后会嫁给你。我会穿上浅金色的婚纱，带上带叶的白色蔷薇编织的头冠，将自己的手与一生交给你。哦，请别被我的诚实吓到，事实上，一直以来你给我的印象也是如此。你曾经对我那么的好。我几乎没办法不去相信。  
  
她与Thor拉开了距离，将自己的手袋拿给Thor看，里面有一枚干草编的小戒指。几乎枯萎得发黑了。Thor丝毫记不起它从何而来，不过想想也就能明白。  
  
爱是不需要考虑的，Thor。Sif关上了手袋，像是如释重负般呼出一口气，当你真的拥有它，它将是你唯一一件确信无疑的事情。也许你要做的事情，从来都不是考虑，而是去明白。  
  
Sif凑上前来，在他脸颊上亲了一口。只是如今，是时候告一段落。  
  
Thor招呼来侍者，端过一杯新的调味酒递给Sif。  
  
  
  
他与她干杯——为了拇指大的钻石。  
  
为了童年与爱。Sif一饮而尽。  
  
  
  
她离开后，下人来告诉Thor，Frigga仍在卧室里照顾Odin，宴会可能延迟些开始。他走到大厅一角的椅子上坐下，四处搜寻着Loki的身影。  
  
间隙时回忆起小时候。每当Sif来玩时，Loki总会难得不再呆在房间里，也许跑去树林里读书，也许去马场照顾Thori。Frigga总是不厌其烦地交代Thor，照顾好Sif。那时的Sif像个洋娃娃一样头发卷起来，脸蛋红扑扑，超级可爱。Thor那浑身沸腾、无处安放的兄长之爱（Loki的骄傲总是让他碰一鼻子灰）终于找到抒发对象。所以他对Sif极尽耐心与温柔。也许也正因如此，Frigga也误会了他对Sif的感觉。  
  
这一刻，Thor猛然惊觉，每次Sif在场，Loki总是沉默。他不会如往常一样开口争吵，不会扑上来扭打，不看，不听，不关注。仿佛不愿多花一秒钟的时间在他身上，Thor一如既往地讨厌Loki这样，as if he is nothing. 所以他会对Sif更好，给她找来牛奶、饼干、新奇的小玩具，给她讲着傻乎乎的小笑话，甚至趴在地上给她当马骑。  
  
Loki通常会沉默着转身离开，小小的身影抱着书本或者小提琴去另外的地方。可Thor对Loki的习惯了若指掌，他曾经带着Sif在雪后爬上松树，等待Loki来到树下坐下读书的时刻，将树枝上的雪沫全都摇晃下去，沾了他满头满脸，他还曾在Loki给Thori准备的胡萝卜里放了条五彩斑斓胶质的假蛇进去，然后看见Loki发现时吓得哇哇大叫。非要等到Loki不堪忍受，过来有礼貌地邀请Sif去荡秋千，或者骑真的小马（Thori）时，他才会像只老母鸡一样护在Sif身前，一脸不屑地拂开Loki伸过来的手，并且停止自己那愚蠢的聒噪。  
  
每一个秋日暖阳下，庄园里的草地像金色的池塘一样泛出干燥的浅色光泽，他都还记得。他记得Thori。那匹本来应该属于他的小马。  
  
Thor天生而来的运动细胞，令他不费吹灰之力便能精通各种马术技巧。当他在秋日的马场上飞奔的时刻，Loki在家中上小提琴课。琴房有大大的落地窗，点点浮尘在大红的天鹅绒窗帘周围舞蹈。顺着Loki的视线望出去，就是小山丘下的马场。他心不在焉地拉着mozart E小调[1]，仿佛隔着那么那么远的距离，都能听见Thor爽朗的笑声。老师用琴弓轻轻敲了敲Loki的额头，第四小节错音了，宝贝，集中精神，我们再来一遍。Loki紧绷嘴唇，脸颊飞上一片淡淡的红晕。  
  
那匹健壮美丽的母马怀孕三个月时，被下人用木栅栏单独隔离了起来，并不常让人探视。因为此时的母马容易受惊暴躁。Thor曾带着Loki夜里溜进马房，两个孩子并排躺在干草堆里，远远望着卧在地上的母马。草堆还有白天日光留下的余温，暖暖的很舒服，Loki打着哈欠，觉得鼻子痒痒的，忍不住打了个喷嚏，吓得Thor一把捂住他的嘴。其实母马睡得非常浅，大概在两人钻进马房时就已经清醒过来，警觉地转动耳朵随时关注着他们的动作。Thor难得轻声细语地同Loki说话，带着无限的欣喜与自豪，他说，这匹小马出生后就是自己的了，Odin已经同意，他信誓旦旦地对Loki说，他一定会好好照顾它，好好训练它，令它成为冠军。Loki看着Thor眼睛里散发出来的光芒和热度突然一阵慌。他拉住Thor的手，飞快地溜出了马房。在夜色里上气不接下气地飞奔时，冰凉的空气令他呼吸困难，脑子昏沉。  
  
他想，那种慌乱不是盘子里最喜欢吃的蛋糕要被Thor抓走了，也不是那种努力写出来的故事念出来后，看见Thor带着不屑一顾的表情即将开口，而是，是那种，电闪雷鸣的夜里睁开眼，发现哥哥不在房里，只有自己一个人。  
  
他耍了个小把戏。在他来年生日前夕。母马即将生产，他流着鼻涕躺在床上，裹着被子不停打喷嚏。Thor没事儿就坐在他床头边，眉头皱得死紧，仿佛他得的不是简简单单的伤寒感冒而是什么了不得的大病。多年以后，Loki在Fandral的床上被黎明第一缕阳光刺痛了眼睛醒来，内心一片死寂，他才明白所有的一切都是有迹可循的。他小时候就可以穿着单薄的衣服不盖被子瑟瑟抖着躺上一晚来让自己生病。在他自己的王国里，他是个锐不可当斩钉截铁的暴君。刚愎自用，以至于到如今爱之欲其生，恶之欲其死。  
  
那时候Loki一脸嫌弃地想要将枕头边的Thor支走，自己咳嗽已经很吵了，如果这个家伙再被自己传染，两个人半夜咳起来岂不是变成交响曲。医生过来看诊，Thor总是仰着头煞有介事地询问病情，虽然Loki十分怀疑他是否知道肺在身体的哪一个部位。Frigga给他送饭来，Thor也把自己的餐盘端进屋来，Loki几乎是第一次看他味同嚼蜡食不知味。就连Thor自己生病的时候，他也是能把盘子里的食物吃得一干二净的角色。要知道Thor能这么安安生生地坐着不上蹿下跳他早该多生几场病了，Loki打完喷嚏震得头疼，却还是这么想着。  
  
然后他的生日礼物，变成了几周以后出生的小马。Thor本来不同意，Frigga摸了摸他金色的脑袋，像是安抚性的说了些什么，Thor看着Loki眨了眨绿色的大眼睛，在那张病后略显苍白的脸上更显得灵动可怜，然后Thor咬牙切齿地答应了。  
  
一家人去看小马时，Frigga问Loki，你想给它起个什么名字呢，Loki看着还在置气故意离得远远的，在马厩里垫着脚刷马的Thor说，母亲，我想叫它Thori。他奔跑过去拉住Thor被刷子上的水打得湿淋淋的袖子说，哥哥，我的小马以后叫Thori了。  
  
  
  
这是什么奇怪的名字。Thor歪着头气呼呼地看他。  
  
这样我每次叫它的时候，都会想起你来。你可以一起照顾它，训练它，让它成为冠军！  
  
真的……吗。Thor有些不信Loki什么时候变得这么好心。他一向是那个得了便宜还要卖乖的小混蛋。  
  
真的。Loki拉住Thor袖子的手使了使力，Now give us a kiss, brother.  
  
Thor的眼睛睁大了些，这是示好吗？在他十来年的人生当中，他竟然真的见到了Loki主动对他示好？！他多年来的新年愿望生日愿望跟圣诞愿望真的被whatever some god听见了！Oh god.  
  
当然，那是一个并未发生的吻。Frigga将他们兄弟俩叫了过去，跟长着大眼睛和长长睫毛的小马合了一张影。  
  
相片里有看上去有些腼腆的Loki跟脸蛋红得像番茄一样的Thor。  
  
  
  
Frigga总是说，那是她最喜欢的两兄弟的合照。  
  
  
  
  
  
[1]莫扎特E小调小提琴奏鸣曲 第二乐章——Tempo di minuetto，请务必注意这个乐章。先由钢琴奏出一段伤感的主题，紧接着你就听到了小提琴悲伤的哭泣，更确切的说那是莫扎特内心的哭泣。……他是那么的悲痛，以至于最后哭泣到昏倒过去。在梦中，母亲又回到了他身边，抚慰着他的头发，哼着甜美的摇篮曲哄他入睡。待他入睡后，母亲慢慢地离他而去，莫扎特从梦中惊醒，呼唤着母亲的名字朝她奔去，才发现原来是一场梦。悲痛再次涌上心头，他站在风中，摇晃着身子不知道要去往何方。——摘自豆瓣


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
  
  
“Hello Mother。”  
  
Frigga的心因为这个声音漏跳了一拍，她转过头，不敢相信自己的眼睛，“Loki…”  
  
“为何这么惊讶，你是知道我并没有‘死‘的那一个。”他慢慢走进那张靠着巨大法式落地窗的床。脚步中有惯常的迟疑。小时候是因为父亲的威严，现在……他不确定。  
  
这里是Odin与Frigga的卧室，一般佣人都不能靠近，只由亲近信任的Heimdall亲自打理。他利用Heimdall重见他的惊诧情绪，将他领到后厨僻静的地方用针管放倒了他，拿到了放在他身上的钥匙。  
  
知道Thor会带他来周年婚宴以后，他开始着手准备这一切，三天剑桥的时光，Thor以为他只是在准备礼物，觉得Loki是因为要见到他的父母，有些太过紧张与郑重其事。Loki知道Thor暗自傻傻地高兴。  
  
那天夜里他对Thor格外热情，当Thor抓着他后脑的黑发将他的头从自己双腿间提起来的时候，他眯着眼，看到Thor耀眼的金发在自己睫羽间画作淡淡的影。他微张着有些麻木的嘴大口喘气，嘴唇艳红，双颊像是熟到发酵的苹果一般诱人。  
  
恍惚间他想起对Thor提到过失乐园。是的。他警告过他。他就是那个折断了翅膀从天堂坠落进地狱的恶魔。他的意识是那条冲着Thor窃窃私语的蛇，而他的身体，就是那树上甜美的禁果。  
  
他知道Thor爽极了。他就是要他爽。他越满足，Loki的心就越踏实。  
  
“你知道吗Loki，你…和…所有这一切，就像个美梦。太美妙了…有时我不敢相信这是真的。然后我开始想知道，我到底做了什么，值得拥有这一切？”  
  
Loki还来不及回答，就被Thor拽到了跟前狠狠吻住。那个混蛋边吻还边吐槽着，“I’d better keep your mouth busy… from reading me some shakespeare sonnet bullshit…”  
  
不，今天不行。今天得是他主动。Loki想。  
  
他双手使力按住Thor的肩膀，拇指陷入锁骨的凹处摩挲了一会儿，然后稍一使力，Thor便浑身一软。  
  
Thor不知道Loki从哪里学来的这一套，非常简单但是有效的防身术，几乎可以一瞬间放倒任何体型的壮汉。Loki看到他的双眼微微睁大了一圈。  
  
罪魁祸首咯咯笑出声来。撑起手臂，埋头看见自己的阴影投映在Thor健美的身体上。一滴汗水从他的下巴尖落到Thor的胸膛之上，然后划出一道闪亮的水渍。  
  
“我需要保护我自己。”  
  
“Fair enough。”Thor不甘心地扭了扭，发现无力动弹，最后干脆大咧咧地躺好不再挣扎，”OK then，what do you want from me.”  
  
“我想要什么…?” Loki似乎自言自语着，然后他猛地用枕头将Thor的眼睛盖住了。“别看，”他说。  
  
视觉的缺失会令其它感觉加倍敏感。像是挣脱了那层与视网膜一起划满刻度的束缚，愉悦和满足可以被放大到令人无法承受的程度，那时你将分不清是享乐还是折磨。  
  
夜才刚刚开始，他伏到了Thor的耳边，用他前所未有的温柔的声音说着，“Thor…I want everything from you.”  
  
  
  
轻车熟路他摸进了这间巨大的卧房。走近Frigga, 走近Odin。Odin仍在睡梦当中，似乎永远不会醒来。前厅灯火辉煌恍若隔世，这里只有床头两盏微亮的夜灯，和窗外落在密林线外的寒铁色月光。而Loki，带着满脸走错家门的迷路小孩的怅惘。“他怎么样了……”  
  
“你父亲……”  
  
“他不是我父亲！”Loki压低了声音，突然之间变成一只被兽夹刺伤鲜血淋漓的困兽。  
  
Frigga顿住，沉默看他极力调整呼吸，胸腔与肩膀剧烈起伏，像是一场核聚变蓄势待发。  
  
“无论如何，他并未真正做出伤害你的事。”她镇静下来。  
  
“母亲，我不喜欢你也像其他人一样开始辩解。我是你儿子，不是个裹着西装外套的烫手山芋。”他在Frigga脚边蹑手蹑脚跪下，像小时候一样，将自己的脸放在了她的膝盖上。“母亲你在紧张，你的手在抖，为什么。”  
  
Loki握住Frigga的双手，仰头看向她，他的脸在昏暗的光线里像是变回8岁，满是无辜与天真。Frigga几乎一瞬间被汹涌的情绪淹没，她几乎为他落下泪来，如果她不知道十年前Laufey死去的真相。“你想要什么，Loki。你对Thor所做的一切……”她的眼神几乎令Loki的胸腔开始疼痛。这么多年，他仍然无法完全狠下心来伤害这个女人。他闭上眼睛，有一瞬间，他想到了爱。  
  
“我要什么，待会儿你就会知道。现在我只想享受这一刻重聚的时光。I missed you so much， mother.”他扭了扭头，感到Frigga的手轻颤着抚上了他的额头，“so so much.”  
  
“别替Odin担心。”Frigga的手顿时僵住了，他埋着头仔细分辨她几乎消失的呼吸声，“呼吸，母亲。我说别替他担心。他会没事的。暂时。”  
  
“你……做了什么。”  
  
“今日的胰岛素，浓度有些高。他需要多睡一些时间。”  
  
“Why.”  
  
“我不知道。也许我只是觉得有趣。”  
  
“有趣？”  
  
“我想知道如果Thor如同我当年一样，因为走错一小步而失去……所有，他这个，令所有人骄傲的儿子，会有怎样出人意料的表现。”  
  
“Loki.”Frigga抬起他的脸，“过去的一切为什么不能就此让它过去。我知道说再多次也是无济于事，你要放过你自己。他……”Frigga的眼神投到了Odin身上，“他年纪这么大了……你和Thor，可以有全新的生活……”  
  
“我不想让它们过去。”Loki舔了舔薄薄的唇，像是品尝过什么珍馐美馔以后仍然沉醉于余味绵长，“你清楚几年前发生了什么，至今，当时的每一刻记忆都让我极度兴奋。你知道为什么吗？”他并不是真的在问，“是因为负罪感。它们不会像痛苦、或者悲伤一样，因为睡眠麻醉或者知觉丧失而消失，反而，它在我体内扎根发芽，生长成为参天大树。它蓬勃强悍远胜你们所能想象。I have to live with it. Or I should say, I have to live for it. 母亲，你猜，Odin是不是也和我一样？”  
  
“别对你自己这样，Loki。你跟我都知道，他是爱你的。”Frigga的声音也抖起来。显然这一个太过漫长的夜落进了Loki的大计划里。而这个计划的详情，除了他一个人，谁也不知道。她能拯救他们吗，她的丈夫，和两个儿子。  
  
“爱？这可真是个强烈的词语。我丝毫不怀疑他爱我，只是我不确定他是爱我的人，还是爱我的……心。” Loki的眼神投到了沉睡的Odin身上，“I loved him…once.”  
  
他站了起来，贴近Odin的床榻，看见那张苍老的脸上皱纹深嵌。“我想知道二十多年前的那个夜晚，他在医院第一次见到我时，是用一种什么样的眼神看着我。”  
  
  
Thor与擦身而过的人寒暄着，举目寻找Loki的踪迹，终于在黑暗中的二楼露台上发现了他。  
  
背对灯火通明与觥筹交错，他显得遗世独立。  
  
Thor似乎有什么预感，转身随手关上了露台的推拉门。他走到Loki身边站定，说：“我曾经很爱这样的宴会，我巴不得天天都被巧克力蛋糕跟鸡尾酒包围起来，有音乐，欢呼和舞蹈。虽然你知道……我不擅长……但在人群里是安全的。自从Loki死后，我也开始抵触这样的大场面。不习惯庆祝与狂欢。有时候觉得自己格格不入。没想到，你也是这样。”  
  
“我穿上了你准备的西装。尺码刚刚好，看来你对我的身体真是了若指掌，”Loki有意地冲Thor微笑，两个人都心知肚明那是明目张胆地调情，“我看上去属于这里吗，Thor？或者仍然格格不入？也许你准备的衣裳没有用呢。”他突然仰起头，有夜雨秘密地丝丝拂在面上，像是情人间最柔软地窃窃私语。  
  
“我喜欢在高处的感觉。”他用手背拂去脸上潮湿的水汽。  
  
“感觉自己是世界之王？”  
  
“不，因为人少，不会吵。”  
  
“你撒谎。”  
  
“诶？你聪明起来也能像个正常人类。”  
  
Thor皱了皱眉，“嘴皮子什么时候能不这么刻薄。”  
  
Loki翻了个白眼，“我说的都是事实。因为你总是高高在上。”  
  
Thor拉过Loki的手，“我没法跟你在大厅里跳舞，不然所有人都会嘲笑我到没有力气将晚宴继续下去……”他假装环顾了四周一圈，“这里僻静，视野开阔，也很不错。”他笑起来露出一口白牙。只是下一秒就踩在了Loki锃亮的皮鞋上。  
  
“顺便问一句，你踩过我这么多次脚，有道过谦吗？”  
  
“别放弃我，bro！”Thor突然搂住Loki的脖子，耍赖一样使劲在他嘴角处吻了一下，天知道他今晚忍多久了。  
  
Loki挑起半边眉毛，说：“你知道吗，当我还在剑桥念书的时候，有一回在图书馆翻阅旧报纸，看到一则1898年的新闻。”他的绿眼睛真挚、充满感情地盯着Thor, 抬起的手，拇指在他的喉结处来回摩挲。“那年的新年舞会上，一位夫人被舞伴踩到了脚，并且因为对方拒绝道歉而枪杀了对方。”  
  
“What the fu…” Thor感到Loki搂住他脖子的那只手用了些许力气，他突然想到那一晚Loki按到了他锁骨处的穴位，他几乎一晚上动弹不得……“Brother，无论我做了什么冒犯了你，或者令你产生了这样威胁我的念头，我真的、真的很抱歉。”他看着Loki冻住的脸，“please…”  
  
Loki忍了两秒钟，哈哈大笑起来，却被Thor扯过去，用自己的鼻尖在他耳郭后敏感的皮肤上轻轻摩擦，低语道：“……真有趣，你仔细闻起来，有我母亲的味道……有那种她最常用的香水味，叫什么来着，一千零一夜……”  
  
Loki被他温热的呼吸弄得痒痒的，笑起来推开他，却听到他的声音突然低沉下来：“……我不需要一千零一个故事，Loki，我只需要…你的那一个。告诉我……”  
  
Loki的手伸进了裤兜里，下一秒，一把乌黑的袖珍自动手枪出现在Thor眼前。来不及反应他就跪在了地上。他的左腿中枪了，他伸手去摸，有满手粘稠的，猩红的血。他疼得几乎整个人摔倒在地。他在低吼。  
  
Loki有些吃惊，看见他痛苦着，自己仍然觉得受到折磨。他几乎忘了接下去应该说什么，做什么。  
  
Thor用手捂住那个泊泊淌血的伤口，咬牙切齿地平稳自己的呼吸，“你疯了吗，Loki……你在干什么……”  
  
“你想听我的故事，”Loki回过神来，将手枪揣回裤兜里，在Thor跟前蹲下，仍然居高临下地看着他堆积着痛苦的脸，故意用手去碰他的伤口，换来Thor一串急促地呻吟。“这就是我故事的开端。Thor Odinson……”  
  
“听着，Loki。我不知道你身上…到底发生了什么。但我已…已经知道你就是我弟弟。”  
  
“我不是你弟弟！我从来就不是！”Loki用那只鲜血淋漓的手去抓Thor金色的头发,“……上一刻繁花似锦的世界，然后，BANG！满目疮痍。哈哈。不是想听我的故事吗，Thor, 现在听好了，我会好好讲给你听。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

“Thor，你猜怎么着，我突然发现这是我们之间第一次见血。” 他放开手里染上红色的发丝。几根金发留在了掌心，被他擦在了雪白的衬衫上。他像是展示着胸前那块血染的混杂图案，”对我来说，这样更像属于这间房里的人。”   
  
他埋头欣赏，“你看，生活就是当你忙着计划其它东西的时候，劈头盖脸突然发生的一切。”他嗅了嗅自己斑驳的手指，看着Thor因为疼痛而表情狰狞、剧烈颤抖，汗水不断从额上滑下。  
  
然后他将跪在地上的Thor强行拉起来，架在了自己肩膀上。Loki高挑却并不强壮，支撑Thor这样身高与体格的男人还是有些困难。他扬着眉毛偏过头去，并不轻松地说：“小时候在马场上中暑，昏昏沉沉的时候，还知道是你把我背回房间。瞧Thor，现在是我报答你的时候。”  
  
Thor只是不可置信地看着Loki，被他带着蹒跚走下露台。  
  
“无论我怎么挑衅，怎么引起争端，你只会举起拳头吓唬我，当你压制住我的时候，立即就收手了。你几乎从未真正教训过我。为什么呢，Thor。”Loki架着人往推拉门走，“看，你还贴心地替我关上了门。‘家丑不可外扬’真是刻在了你们父子的染色体上。而我，似乎向来都是寡廉鲜耻的那一个。”  
  
按照Loki的计划，Frigga此时已经独自出现在宴会上，人们纷纷聚集到了一楼大厅，数盏水晶高吊灯折射着五彩的光亮，令整个大厅看上去美轮美奂。她正为Odin的缺席致歉，并希望客人们仍然能够度过一个美妙的夜晚。管弦乐队的演奏如春花四处点缀，恰如其分，有阵阵欢声笑语传来。看来气氛相当欢快热烈。  
  
谎言。所有这一切良辰美景花好月圆。  
  
露台到后院卧室要穿过长长的僻静的走廊。二人不协调的脚步声接连回响，还有从Thor大腿伤口上淌下的鲜血，一滩一滩，在地面划出蜿蜒怪异的图案。  
  
“为什么，Thor。为什么下不了手？”  
  
“…………”  
  
“这个时候你无法说爱了？我还以为你们所谓的爱，可以跟你的无知愚蠢一般，稍稍坚定不移些……”  
  
“你这个疯子……，”Thor忍不住打断他絮絮叨叨的话语。他有一种错觉，觉得看到他的绿眼睛眼角里闪着光。他诧异啊，为何这个人用枪在他身上凶狠地戳了个血窟窿，却让人觉得他自己受着切肤之痛。  
  
“你到底想做什么，Loki，无论是怎么回事，如果你这么恨我，为什么不干脆直接杀了我？！”他突然之间反手抓住Loki扶住他的手，用力到几乎可以折断对方的手腕。  
  
Loki倒吸了一口气，却很快露出牙齿、失控地笑起来，“杀了你？！不。我不想杀你。要是你不在，我活着还有什么意义？继续回到咖啡厅，写不知所谓的剧本，每天朝九晚五？不不不，不，Thor, 你就是我人生拼图上丢失的那一块。你是我所有黑暗困惑危险失败的起源。You！complete me.”  
  
“bullshit…bullshit！！！” Thor低吼起来。  
  
“Thor，每愤怒一分钟，你就晚了60秒面对现实。而我不知道Odin还剩下多少时间。”  
  
“你！对父亲做了什么！”  
  
两人走到了小时候的房间门口，Loki一把将Thor推开，看他跌倒在地。“Ta-da. 我们的房间到了。时间旅行就此结束，只能送你到这里。”话落，他从也沾上了Thor鲜血的西装内袋中，掏出一支细小的针管。  
  
“解毒剂。”他把那支针管扔在了Thor脚下。”你最好快一些。Odin年纪大了，不像你壮得像头牲口。“  
  
  
  
其实刚才，他难得讲了实话，他的确没打算杀任何人，包括Odin。十年前他干过一次，事后只剩枯燥乏味。像是一只猫，转眼间咬断了小鸟的脖子。戛然而止扼杀了所有。折磨的话就不一样了。你能得到所有的乐趣.。就像现在这样。他抱臂站在卧室门口，兴趣盎然地看着Thor连滚带爬地把针管捡起来，然后跛着脚往走廊更深处去了。一言未发。  
  
也许他正愤怒着。Loki想。他的愤怒也是他的乐趣之一。  
  
“Loki.”  
  
Frigga在返回卧室的路上。大厅前往后室的大门已经锁上。她走近Loki想要抚摸他的脸，却被躲开了，她的手停在半空中，“你究竟想要什么。”  
  
“母亲，我害怕听到这个问题。”  
  
他走进小时候的房间，仔细辨认屋里的陈设，内心有惊讶，虽然已经这么多年，他仍然清晰地记着每一件东西，台灯，谱架，写字台，窗户。窗台上有他养的仙人球。靠窗摆放的书架，每一本书在书架上的位置。没有开灯，冷月被厚重云层遮掩，起风了，树影瞳瞳，黯淡光线从窗外照进来，似乎能看见浮尘像记忆一样在空中游荡。  
  
“Laufey解决一个人之前，会像上帝一样问，‘你想要什么’。事实上他也跟上帝一样主宰着那些人的命运。后来我在餐馆咖啡厅打工，有流浪汉上门乞讨，老板通常会派我去打发他们，我也常问，‘嘿，伙计，你想要什么‘。“  
  
“如果你想要留住一个人，会下意识令他更加需要你，而不是满足他的需求。满足通常是‘抛弃’这种行为的前奏，是一种抹去负罪感的自我保护行为。不是吗，母亲。“  
  
“就像十几年前那个冬天，你突然问我想去哪里旅行。”  
  
然后他发现了那本被Thor翻过的百科全书，梵高的向日葵夹在两页之中，是他从一本博物馆的目录上小心剪下来的，他记得很清楚。  
  
“路上有血……你是不是受伤了。”Frigga跟了过来，她表现得十分镇定，虽然知晓Loki的精神状态很不正常，仍努力尝试着平抚他的情绪。  
  
“母亲，你不该把时间浪费在我身上。那些血不是我的。”他愣了几秒，无所谓地合上了那本书，将书扔回书架。  
  
Firgga立刻明白了他的话，她走到了门口，按下对话按钮，吩咐佣人准备急救箱送去卧室。  
  
“Loki，别再做出伤人伤己的事情。事情往往太过复杂，我明白有时候我们必须选择一个真相相信下去，但也许你一直以来所知的也不是全部。我也是今天才知道Fandral去找过你，其中一定有误会，等到Odin醒过来才能弄清楚。……我得去看看Thor了，枪伤不清理伤口取出子弹太容易感染，我不想他下半辈子都瘸着腿走路。“Firgga离开前，忍不住还是说出口，”Thor绝对是无辜的。我这么说并不因为我偏袒你们任何一个，你知道我没有撒谎。“  
  
“我对他与Odin也不偏袒任何一个，我恨他们一样多。“Loki自言自语着，知道Frigga急急地离开了。  
  
一瞬间夜雨像是有所感应，又像被谁拧开了阀门，开始倾盆而下。他只楞了一小会儿，窗户就爬上了水雾，几道闪电在那背后划过。他想起家中的小阳台。想起Thor握住他手臂的鼓着几条青筋的手。  
  
他爬上了Thor的木床，在雨声中蜷起来，慢慢陷入一种平静。疲倦汹涌而来。他早就发觉当他回到小时候的状态里时，总是能够非常自然地面对他对Thor的感觉。也许人们只接受自己配得上的爱。  
  
一直到他的手机震动，一条新信息。他才起身往Odin与Frigga的卧室走去。  
  
当他出现在卧室门口时，Thor几乎从椅子上跳起来，愤怒得像一头被人捅了背的公牛，可惜应该被注射了麻药，现在整个人脱力，又坐了回去。Loki摆了摆手：“你要当着父亲母亲的面揍我吗？“他四顾了一下，发现Frigga并不在，“你把母亲送走了？你觉得我会伤害她。像我对你和Odin做的一样？“Loki甩了甩头发，咧嘴笑，“愤怒吧，Thor，我发现我总是喜欢看你暴跳如雷。”  
  
“不，Loki.”Thor像是终于终于回过神来，总算能够开口说话，“我他妈那时痛得想把你的手折断，让你也尝尝这种滋味。”  
  
“现在也还来得及。”Loki走上前去，居高临下俯视着坐在椅子上的Thor，将自己的双手伸出去，“我保证吭也不吭一声。”他故意凑到Thor耳边，低语，“你知道什么叫痛。什么时候你也脱了裤子趴到床上让我做一次。”  
  
Thor伸手抓住他的领口，却发现他胸前都是自己的血，他咬牙切齿，“我并不因为你对我开了枪而愤怒，也不因为你对我说了谎而愤怒。我他妈愤怒是因为从今往后都没办法再相信你。”Loki面无表情地看着他，好一会儿才说“真可惜，本来想让Firgga也一起欣赏欣赏我的礼物。”拍掉Thor的手，他将佣人之前搬到卧房来的大箱子踢到了Thor脚下，“Odin睡着，你替他打开吧。经过今晚这一切，我不知道你是否还好奇这个箱子里装着什么。”  
  
“你放心，不是炸弹那种俗气的东西，再说一想到要跟Odin还有你葬身一处我还是宁愿再苟延残喘几年。”  
  
Thor一咬牙撕开了封袋，一个铝白色的网状东西出现在了他的视线里。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

“你一定想问，这是什么玩意儿。” Loki甩了甩头发，看着Thor将东西从箱子里拿出来，摆在他们之间的空地上。那奇形怪状的东西上挂着一个铝制的铭牌。铭牌上刻着，Innsbruck（*因斯布鲁克 奥地利境内，拥有阿尔卑斯山脉非常理想的高山滑雪区）.

这不是Loki出事的那个山谷吗? Thor有些吃惊。奥丁多年以前在那一带修建了私人雪场。十几年前的圣诞节，他们一家坐私人飞机前去度假，结果回来的时候Loki已经不在。

最后一张全家福还是在飞机上拍的，Thor还记得Frigga那段时间因为咳嗽生病，精神一直不好，抱着Loki舍不得放手。后来他觉得，是不是她当时就对事故有所感应。

“这是什么……”

“蚁巢。我在学校附近的树林里走了一天一夜找到的。运气不错，但也算是有心了不是吗。”Loki蹲下抚摸它浅色的、闪闪发亮的金属表面。谜一样的网状结构，看久了叫人头晕目眩。

“接着讲我的故事， Thor。这下不得不提到我的‘家庭’。你看这个蚁巢，摆在这里，鬼斧神工。就像当年我们初到因斯布鲁克时，坐在高空缆车上兴奋、开心，就像美梦成真。整个雪场茫茫无际，对我们来说有一整个宇宙那么大。”

”我还记得那个半山腰的小咖啡厅，里面有热滚滚甜腻腻的巧克力，还有你最喜欢的肉桂味的椒盐卷饼，因为吃得太急，你居然噎着差点儿晕倒。“ 他停下来，用那双翠榴石一样的眼睛看了眼眉头紧锁的Thor，回忆从中倾泻而出，几乎让人觉得柔软感伤。

“我从来没想过那座山峰是如何被发现的，如果没有人来过这里的话，怎会知道这里适合修建雪场。我没有想过，这里是不是曾经有人居住？以前它又是什么样子？”

“你想过吗，”，他问Thor, “你想到过这个东西中，曾经居住着成百上千只蚂蚁吗？”然后自问自答一样，他扬眉耸肩的同时，摆了摆手，“无聊之极是不是？谁会在意一窝地下几米深的蚂蚁。”

“你在说什么……我不明白！”

“你当然不明白，呵呵，”Loki露齿笑起来，“当我用滚烫烧熔的铝水倒进这个蚂蚁窝的时候我也不明白，不明白其中究竟有什么快感。”Loki站起来，走到Odin旁边，看着刚才他离开以后，Frigga吩咐私人护理给他装上的各种机体设备。大拇指上的感应器将各种数据传回，然后显示在围绕床头的两个屏幕上，波浪形状的心跳，血压，身体各部位的温度。波形数字定义着健康状态，仿佛一切真的可以量化评估，从某一刻开始，你就分不清床上躺着的，到底是一个人，还是一架精密仪器。然后你开始不明白，人的求生欲望为何无休无止，哪怕沦落到如此境况，你的身体已经先于你的意识坦然接受了衰老死亡，灵魂仍在拼死贪生。

“看来是你及时给他注射了解毒剂。我很惊讶当我对他下手的时候没有一点犹豫，我猜是因为我知道你绝对不会让他失望。你看，时间一长，在这一点上连我也充分信任你了。O-din-son. 反而观之，你又相信过我吗，Thor. 你聘用的征信社的人，就快堵到我的小公寓门口堂而皇之地监视我的一举一动了。”

“我们第一次见面，从你咖啡馆的铭牌上，我知道了你姓Laufeyson。这个姓很怪异，并不常见。后来我从别人那里知道了十年前一起毒品混用中毒案件，死去的人名叫Laufey，死前注射了大量多种不同毒品，因引发药品毒性而身亡。他是奥地利裔。我关注上他还因为他来自因斯布鲁克。那是你出事的山区。但因为Laufey有黑道背景，身份特殊，能打听到的东西也非常有限。仅凭这些信息，我无法百分之百将你联系起来。现在看起来，我那时是找对了人。”Thor闭眼的时候，想起几个小时之前Fandral那通电话。再一次证实了，这个Laufey，就是Loki的亲生父亲。

黑道，地下赌场，毒品，死亡。他从未想过这些词语有一天会跟拉小提琴看百科全书的Loki扯上关系。谁也没想过。

“我早知道你在调查我，我承认我小小地兴奋了一下，稍稍势均力敌一些游戏才有趣味不是吗。我本来很有耐心，没打算这么快动手，毕竟一两个月的相处，你能爱我到多深？对不起，直到如今我说到爱仍然忍不住想笑……闹到最后如果只是像小情侣之间闹不和一拍两散该有多令人失望。可是我发现你翻过我的箱子了。你根本不信任我。我怎么会惊讶呢。你捕风捉影，怀疑我的一言一行，像个神经质的哲学家一样怀疑一切，只是，你就没有怀疑过我其实是恨你的？”

Loki甩开了遮住眼睛的一缕头发，突然咧嘴笑，“Odin家里有世界上最先进的防入侵系统，今天受邀前来的也都是那些所谓的“最亲近熟悉的朋友”，我想短时间之内，再难有这么好的机会接近你们，顺带搅和掉一场空前、难得的盛宴。你看，Thor, 我的人生真的很需要这种破坏的、糟糕的乐趣。“

Loki冲Thor做出了一个‘我也不知道为什么’的表情，“That which does not kill you simply makes you…stranger. （那些没能杀死你的一切，通通让你变得更加怪异。）[1]”

“我住在你家里！睡在你床上！如果你真的恨我，如果你想，可以半夜用刀子插进我的心脏，当我们脸贴着脸，赤身裸体抱在一起的时候！我宁愿你凶狠直接地了结我，也不想你像个阴谋家一样耍什么阴险狡诈。“  
“说说总是容易的。你们毁了Laufey跟我的一生，我凭什么要给你痛快了断？”

“不要说‘一生’，Loki。现在说一生为时尚早。我知道你最好的日子还远远没有到来，不管发生了什么，就算是真的对不起你们。我不要求你原谅，我知道真正的原谅并不存在，但别再让仇恨充斥你的人生！“

Loki眯着眼睛看到Thor用力到太阳穴几乎冒出青筋来，眼睛因为疼痛和疲惫布满了通红的血丝。他死死盯着Loki, 全身的细胞都像在咆哮着，让我爱你，让我给你幸福！Loki突然觉得有些愉悦，伸手去抚摸他带着胡茬的脸，“你现在又能做什么呢，Thor, with all your strength. 当然，如果可以不用我的人生悲剧来证明你的无能，我想我会更加满意。”

Loki安抚似地拍了拍他的脸，“现在我亲口告诉你，我是你曾经的弟弟，是Loki,是已经死掉的Loki,你开心吗……？Thor. 从我们重逢的那一刻起，你没有一秒钟不在怀疑我就是Loki. 是那个曾经被蒙在鼓里、被谎言没顶还全心全意爱你们的小可怜。他像个阴魂不散的幽灵一样横插在我们当中！我说过我妒忌他，但你大概不懂。因为你从来不知道什么叫妒忌。”

“而我，就是痛恨他这个活泼友好，令人生厌，享受虚假幸福的失败者。“

说着他看了一眼表。夜里11点20分。离此地步行半小时的公交车站，末班车已经出发。庄园真正变成了孤岛。正当他皱眉的时候，一条短信又闪亮起来。

“今晚应该到此为止，我的故事算是开了个头，更多的乐趣就留到高潮吧。”Loki起身理了理自己的Henry Poole，衬衫上的血迹干涸以后呈现出丑陋的黄褐色，“抱歉弄脏了你特意准备的衣裳。”

Loki靠过去，“来吧，是时候走下巴别塔了，哥哥。”他一下子将Thor架起来。

“你知道屋里有报警系统，我只需要按下一个按钮，你哪里都去不了。”

“我想赌一下，如果你此刻跟我走，我保证以后再也不找Odin的麻烦。”

“为什么。”

“三十年前他不想死，呼风唤雨无所不能，可以向世人证明即使是生命，也可以偷来。如今行将就木，死对他来说也许是种解脱，而我是个阴险狡诈的坏人，你说我会怎么做呢。”

Thor死皱着金色的眉。他一向不懂Loki的心里在想什么，更别提在这种混乱不堪的境况之中。

他只是下意识地扔掉了手里的一个微型遥控器。Frigga临走时交到他手上，告诉他，如果情况脱离控制就按响报警装置，会有人来救他。及时的话，也许是救下他‘们‘。而他再一次放弃了回归正轨的机会， 他选择了相信Loki. 就算Loki从那个笑盈盈对他躬身伸手邀舞的绅士，变成这个一小时之前对父亲下毒又对着他的大腿开枪的疯子，就算他对Loki的‘阴谋计划‘一无所知。

也许因为大腿中一枪对他来说也并非最坏的情况。当他肋骨与右前臂骨折，轻微脑震荡躺在医院的时候，有一小段时间他失去了部分记忆。也是那个时候，他认识了Jane Foster. 不过这些现在都无关紧要了。

“Loki, 我曾经说，一个人三十岁的时候没道理还会喜欢十几岁时喜欢的东西。即使仍然喜欢，也一定是用不同的方式。那时候你问了我一个问题，我现在问答，是你。我在说你。即使发生了所有这一切，我的答案依然不变。并不因为你对我好或者不好，所以我爱上你。我爱上你，也不因为你是个大好人。我也很遗憾你不是，but we don't get to choose who we love[2].（但我们无法选择我们所爱的人）。”

Loki似乎是楞了一瞬，凑近过去几乎要吻上Thor的唇，却在下一秒狠狠击打了他的后脖颈一下。Thor的身体彻底软了，胳膊搭在Loki肩上，整个人都靠了上去。

“Welcome to the real world，brother.”Loki喃喃道，架着他往屋外走去。

 

Fandral在开车，Loki坐在副驾驶上，Thor在后座，仍然昏迷不醒。

两人静默无语。夜路往东开了快有四小时车程，Fandral有些疲倦，拉开右手边的小抽屉，拿出一包烟，抽出一支，点燃了。

“我们休息一下吧。”Loki突然开口。

“半小时前我们才路过一个小镇，我可以调头开回去。”

“不用。”

Fandral闻言把车停到了公路旁边，跟Loki两个人下车靠着车门呼吸着寥无人烟的野外新鲜空气，感觉胸腔一下子凉透了。

Loki缓缓吐出一口气，仿佛为什么画上了句点，“我刚看见了一个加油站，你可以去那里等等，让别人载你回伦敦去。”

“No, Loki. 你单独跟他一起并不安全！你听我说，他过去…”

“我过去是个杀人犯。我不确定我跟他呆在一起谁会比较不安全。“Loki打断了Fandral的话，“还有，Fandral？”

“嗯？”Fandral撩开眼前的一缕金发，仍然叼着那支烟，挑起金色的眉毛。

“不要怪我。我警告过你，关于你的同情心。”Loki趁他没有防备狠狠将他从车门边推开，不管他一个趔趄差点儿摔在地上，钻进驾驶座将车开走了。

他看了眼在后视镜里挥手的Fandral, 心烦意乱地在小抽屉里翻找了会儿，找到了他留下的那包烟，点燃一支狠狠吸起来，吐出的烟圈一个个喷到了挡风玻璃上，魂飞魄散一样。

车窗外的风景渐渐荒芜起来，黎明降临，光线一点一点投射到地面，草原上有了一块块铁锈的生红色，像是什么巨大动物的遗骸。溪流有时靠近公路有时又蜿蜒着远去，腾起袅袅白雾，仿佛冷寂仙境。一片暗中，去路还是什么都混混沌沌，什么都看不清。

引擎轰鸣声渐渐让人觉得枯燥，Loki拧开了车上的收音机，有低缓的电吉他声流淌而出。

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again [3]

 

[1] the Dark Knight, Joker quotes  
[2] Games of Thrones   
[3] 311, Love Song


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章  
  
  
Thor被一股持续吹进车厢、又湿又冷的风冻醒，头痛欲裂。睁开酸胀的眼睛，他发现驾驶座旁的车窗半开着。大概因为Loki持续开了太长时间车，需要吹着冷风保持清醒。阴天。天幕的秘密被厚重云层遮掩，无法判断是一天当中的什么时刻，也许是上午，也可以是黄昏。  
  
Thor尝试活动伤腿，麻药作用力早过了，他疼得死死咬住牙根。Loki似乎专心致志开车，一直没有回头。Thor骂着脏话，顺着挡风玻璃望出去，公路像一根从旧衣物上拆下的毛线一样蜿蜒着无限延伸，消失在一座青黄山体背后。侧窗外，极远的平原上只有一线浅红色光亮，似一只疲惫不堪半睁的眼，云层很低并且稀薄，像是神秘湖泊蒸腾而上的大片水雾，又像是眼中的泪。这种荒芜之地，如果遇不到民居，晚上只能在车里过夜。  
  
“有酒吗？”Thor开口才发现自己的嗓子沙哑得不行，他清了清，又问Loki车里有没有酒。  
  
“你以为我们是结伴郊游吗。”Loki的声音也好不到哪里去。他丧气地踩了脚油门，反正路上除了他们像无家可归的流浪汉一样飞驰，再没有别人。“你应该庆幸这不是你那辆敞篷野马。从早晨开始已经下了两场雨。干爽地坐在这里，你怎么还敢开口要酒这种东西。”他背着Thor舔了舔自己干燥的唇。  
  
“至少给我支烟。”Thor需要东西麻痹自己，他发泄似地捶了下座垫，“别说没有，我闻到烟味儿了，这风都他妈快把我风干了，还这么大烟味！”  
  
车窗摇起来一些，一个揉得一团皱的烟盒扔过来，Thor忙接住，却被随后而来的打火机砸到眉毛，他满身火气无处发泄，只能愤愤地扯开烟盒，拿出最后一支快要捏碎掉的烟点上。  
  
接连而来的事故已经将他的耐性消磨殆尽，现在他太阳穴突跳，整个人就像个引线快烧尽的炮竹，“你不想要自己的肺了吗。一整包，一整包！烟灰缸里都是烟头！”他勉强躬身，把放在前座的烟灰缸挪近，然后用无名指在烟灰里搅了搅，“为什么是DUNHILL （香烟）？”  
  
这一次Loki竟然没有出声。  
  
Thor之所以问，是因为Loki一直抽三五，他知道。而Loki是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。即使几个月前Thor还缺乏这种觉悟，而Loki也努力地试着让自己显得既理性又明智，Thor仍然在面对他的时候感到某种不可抑制的‘疯狂’。Thor喜欢他在床上这样，如果是在那以外的地方，就会像是煤气爆炸之前泄露的那一丝刺激性气味，让人紧张并且不适。  
  
曾有一晚他们从BAR里出来已经午夜。Loki的烟抽完了，路边的小摊，印度人告诉他们三五刚好卖完。Thor说载他回家，Loki坚持要买到烟。刚才他喝的那点儿酒精绝对不够醉倒他，而他的表情显得性命攸关、童叟无欺。只曾有一次，Thor跟Jane开玩笑，把她的专题演讲稿藏起来令她翻箱倒柜找不到时，他在她脸上见过类似的表情。如果说Jane当时给他的感觉是，找不到那个稿子她就会用实验设备的电线把Thor勒死然后自己在大会开始的最后时刻选择触电身亡，Loki看上去，就像真的有什么严肃认真的计划毁灭整个世界。直到那一刻，Thor才真的相信了，他的关于那杯炸鸡赠送可乐的玩笑。  
  
可惜伦敦跟洛杉矶完全不同，除了酒吧街，小商店们都还保持着古早的作息，很早关门。Thor猜想，这些都不在Loki的考虑范围之内，他只一心一意想要他的三五牌香烟。当然不能用消费者忠诚度来解释。这种忠贞几乎可以说是神秘的，完全发自内心。法律不曾令人们做到，贞操带更不曾做到，简直可歌可泣。  
  
Loki拉着他在夜雨中走了半个小时才勉强找到一个开着的便利店。走进去的那一刻，Thor想到了那些在沙漠中徜徉，最后因为海市蜃楼而绝望开枪自杀的亡魂。他现在开始怀疑，最后令那些死者开枪的不是绝望，而是失望之后的无比愤怒。他想，如果他们不卖三五，他会在Loki动手毁灭世界之前先把这家店砸个稀巴烂。  
  
Loki就是有那种糟糕的能力，能够引发人身上黑暗糟糕的部分，让你觉得这个糟糕的世界，因为有了你们的存在，而变得更加糟糕。当一切都如此糟糕以后，你就会停止绝望了。因为你开始感到愤怒。  
  
而他不知道，这包DUNHILL是Fandral留在抽屉里的。一起的，还有一副经常出现在‘垮掉的一代’时期，偶像海报上的经典款式金边雷朋镜，和一支破旧的火机，看上去挺有古董的样子。  
  
Fandral高中时就已经吸烟。Loki转学去第一天，只有Fandral旁边空着，老师就让他搬了桌椅过去。课上到一半，Fandral溜出去抽烟。老师问起他去了哪，Loki眼睛都不眨一下地就说去卫生间了。事后想起，Loki连Fandral的名字都还不知道，对方也根本没让他帮忙掩饰。Loki觉得自己简直是个天生的骗子。  
  
下课同学一哄而散，Fandral抽了一根给他，他摆摆手没有接。然后对方就没再多话笑着离开了。Loki不想回家，拖拖拉拉整理背包，直到教室里只剩他一个人。窗外盛夏蝉鸣聒噪，恍若隔世，他愣了愣觉得它们在叫，Liar, Liar。此起彼伏的声音织成一张大网，网里他泥足深陷无路可逃。  
  
“你这是打算开到哪里去？”Thor的声音打断了Loki的回忆。  
  
Thor在后座狠狠吸了一口烟，烟味像是一发神秘信号，进了脑子里，终于将那根绷得死紧的神经舒缓下来，他扶着伤腿，“你在朝东开，难不成要去海边，从那儿把我扔下去？”  
  
“我没那么无聊，就地解决抛尸荒野，保证在警察找到你之前烂得只剩骨头。”Loki清了清嘶哑的嗓子，“看来你晕得相当彻底。还不知道发生了什么。”他伸手拧开了车上的广播。“也没什么好奇怪，你这三十年来大概一直都是这种状态。”  
  
Thor被那支烟宠坏了，他贪婪地吸着，对Loki的讽刺听若罔闻。像他说的一样，至少这一件事是他拿手的。两个人沉默着听了将近10分钟酒糟跟花生酱等等的零食广告，直到整点新闻开播——“位于大伦敦城东郊的Odinson庄园昨夜发生破坏性爆炸袭击事件，房屋损毁严重，目前已造成两人死亡，数人受伤。爆炸发生当晚，主人正于庄园内举行三十周年婚庆，万幸时间已晚，大部分客人已经归家。而Odin和Frigga二人至今仍下落不明……”  
  
“是你做的。”听上去不是个问句。Thor意外的冷静，但稍稍仔细，就能听到呼呼的风声里是他拼命屏住呼吸的鼻息。他已经比昨晚冷静多了，毕竟所有事情都是有迹可循的，等他接受了Loki的疯狂，干出这种事情似乎也就在情理之中了。但这并不代表他不对此感到愤怒。  
  
Loki拧掉了广播，“炸弹是几个月以来，有人混进了庄园筹备晚宴的外送人员，绿化工人或者服务生中，暗地里藏好的。但昨夜，确实是我按下了引爆器。我没想到能有这个荣幸。不管怎么说，我猜这对你来说已经足够。”  
  
“父亲母亲呢。”  
  
“你将有很长时间无法见到他们，知道他们的所在也没有任何意义。”  
  
“我必须确定他们的安全。”  
  
“他们被送走了，除此之外，我不知道。”  
  
“Loki!”  
  
“为什么我说实话的时候总是没人……”  
  
“告诉我他们还好，告诉我他们没有危险！”Thor从后座猛地弹起来，手臂从椅背后伸过去掐住了Loki的脖子。车身剧烈地晃动了一下。Loki那截苍白颀长形状优美的脖颈被Thor的手指勒出青色淤痕，他脑袋后仰，视线被强烈的白光覆盖，无法呼吸，连咳嗽都不能，伸手努力控制着方向盘。车速不慢，如果脱手将是冲下山崖车毁人亡。他知道Thor现在失去理智，他想起Fandral的原话，以你这种惹事的破人品烂性格，这种时候单独跟他呆在一起简直就是自寻死路。  
  
他从Fandral那儿知道，当他隐姓埋名生活在瘾君子杀人犯中时，Thor也没有像他想象中一样洁身自好，他去了美国，在南加利福利亚上大学的同时，一边参加了正规的格斗比赛，一边还在学生组织的地下搏击俱乐部里打黑拳。做爱时，他见过Thor身上无法痊愈的伤疤，有一个在右胸正当中。他无法知道更多的细节，就如他不知道Thor因轻微脑震荡失去了小时候关于他的记忆时，与Jane Foster相遇。他终于拾回了一个正常二十岁男人坠入爱河的能力，世界在那一刻再一次亲切可爱起来。只可惜身体中那道黑暗的深渊不曾被填充，只是暂时被一团迷雾遮掩起来。当迷雾散去，回忆渐渐浮现，一种交织着温暖与痛苦的感受充斥了Thor的心脏。他想起Loki，想到Loki，然后就有一股火焰从那里升腾起来，温暖并且同时撕裂了他。  
  
“啊！Fuck!”Thor吼了一声，被腿部传来的剧痛击倒，他‘碰’地一声坐了回去，看到伤口处有血色浸湿了绷带。  
  
Loki整个身体向前栽倒在方向盘上大口喘气，冰冷潮湿的空气大量窜入肺部，阵痛引得心脏抽搐。干呕了两下，眨眼的时候几滴生理泪水沿着鼻梁侧滑下来。他能感觉到双目充血的灼热。刚才如果Thor再坚持10秒钟，也许已经没有现在。Thor是认真的，认真到终于对他下了杀手。  
  
“哈哈哈哈……that’s more like it.”Loki咳嗽完，将头靠在椅背上狂笑到喘不过气，仿佛方才几乎将他掐死的人并没有坐在他身后。  
  
“仔细听着，Loki，如果再有下一次，如果，你再伤害到父亲与母亲，我一定会……亲手杀了你。”  
  
“多么矛盾，Odinson！当你为谎言欺骗而愤怒时，叫嚣着想要‘真相’，然后现在又为真相本身感到愤怒！”  
  
“Shut up! Loki!”  
  
那一瞬间Thor有些脱力地想，如果此去后他还能有一座坟茔，一个墓地，他想用这句话做他的墓志铭。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章  
  
  
  
很长一段时间里，除了发动机的轰鸣与两个人沉重的呼吸之外，再没有其他声音。Thor坐在后座，感觉脸颊有些发烫，脑袋昏沉。有一瞬间，他以为还在他跟Loki的小房间里。他们还没有长大，还没有分离。他15岁。Loki10岁——窗台上的仙人球，刚刚长出一朵鹌鹑蛋大小的乳黄色花苞。Thor趁Loki不在时仔细观察过，它茸茸的球面跟鲜嫩的颜色令他想起Loki鼻尖上的细小绒毛。午饭过后他想踢球，而Loki花言巧语，骗他留在房间里等他读完最后几十页的小说。Thor在真空一样的被忽视与安静中眼皮打架，渐渐陷入睡眠。然后Loki就会趁着他睡觉，又开始读另一本书，没完没了。直到夕阳橘红色的余晖将Thor从睡眠中叫醒。然后他就会揉揉眼睛，瞥到脚边的球想起踢球的事情，痛心疾首地去勒Loki的脖子。骗子，你这个骗子。他指控。  
  
Loki皱着眉毛觉得哥哥的声音简直振聋发聩，像是受了什么天大的委屈。你打呼噜的声音吵死了，你以为我看得进去吗？他假装冷酷地推开Thor的手。看着Thor气呼呼地抱着球走出房间，他轻轻揉着自己被掐得通红的脖子，想知道明明是觉得让哥哥睡个好觉，自己也很享受哥哥在房间里这种安静地陪伴，为什么说出口就变成了责难他打呼了呢。骗子，我这个骗子。他合上书，望着窗外夕阳中跑动的Thor发呆。  
  
很久之后他觉得，从小时候起他就像是暖阳下的雪沫，春日河面的薄冰，或是雨前枝头的末樱。有种与生俱来的不安全感。他对喜欢的东西，亲情，书籍与知识，有种可怕的欲求不满。他想要更多，更多，更多。以致投机取巧，不折手段。他极力讨好Frigga，疯狂地阅读。但Thor是特别的。他不知道自己想从他身上得到什么。Loki望着他的哥哥。时时刻刻。这一刻，他望着Thor，微黄的狗尾巴草耷拉着脑袋从他奔跑的腿间擦过，他的半长卷发在余晖里变成了一簇跳动的金色火焰。只是看着，Loki就能感到那种温暖。  
  
  
  
直开到入夜，Loki已经困到看不清路面。他把车随意停到了路边，熄了前灯，裹紧了身上的衣服准备睡觉。  
  
他的睡眠始终很浅，所以当Thor倾身过来想要扭开热空调的时候，他立马醒了，睁开有些迷蒙的眼睛，看见自己的身体歪着，头几乎要跌到手侧的储物箱上，而Thor做支撑的手臂就近在眼前。他轻咳着试图清理嘶哑的喉咙，坐正了身子。这一觉睡得不好，反倒叫人更累。他伸手去摸烟，反应过来烟已经抽完了。索性打开了车门出去。  
  
  
  
他在两种不同的人生中穿行着。从这一个到小时候那一个。即使已经这么多年。他从那个流氓窝里逃出来，昨天晚上刚刚炸毁了小时候的家，现在像个亡命之徒一样开着一辆油快耗尽的车，前路遥遥无尽。Loki。他听见Thor在身后叫他。而这一声，就是他回到另一种人生里所需的全部。  
  
  
  
他能感受到身体里的变化。像是翻了个身的刺猬，整个人都柔软下来。有些慌张与忐忑，几乎不敢转身面对拖着伤腿走上前来的Thor。也许是深夜，也许是疲倦，令他猝不及防地回到了Thor嘴里叫的那一个Loki的人生里。  
  
  
  
“回车上去？我开了热空调。”Thor想了一下，没有告诉他刚才他睡着的时候冷得发抖。又像做了噩梦。  
  
“你是白痴吗，”Loki转回过身翻了个白眼，他走回车里，扔下好不容易走到他身边的Thor站在原地，“下一个加油站不知道什么时候才能开到，把油烧光了我们都曝尸荒野吧。简直皆大欢喜。”  
  
“从这里再开半个小时有个加油站。”Thor没有动，他看见Loki躬身进车里关空调的身影微滞了一下。“开到海关跟港口还有不到两个小时的路程，最早一班去法国的渡轮早上7点准时出发，不然就要等到下午两点。”  
  
“Get in the car.”Loki坐进了驾驶室，不愿去想为什么Thor对这一带荒野熟悉至此。跟Thor在一起时，他因为畏首畏尾而讨厌自己。Thor就像这荒野寒夜里的一团火焰，他会因为靠得太近而化为灰烬。  
  
他的食指在方向盘上不耐烦地敲打着，等着Thor走回车里，却听到一声闷响。他转头看见Thor摔在了地上。他坐在原地没有动，等着Thor自己从地上爬起来，嘴里喋喋不休骂着：“god dammit just get up! Are you 2 years old?”  
  
  
  
Thor曾受过各种各样的伤。  
  
锻炼过度造成的韧带拉伤，关节扭伤;打拳造成的皮外伤，血瘀，肋骨骨折，甚至被人磕掉了半颗大牙——起初断面非常锋利，舌尖不小心扫过会划出细小口子而满嘴腥甜，后来也就跟其他牙面一般无异了。偶尔穿衣时，他会感觉到一阵钝痛，却想不起是哪一次留下的后遗症。就像社交网络流行起来之后，个人profile页面上的勋章一样，大多都是垃圾数据，展示在那里也不知所谓，这些于他，算是好了伤疤忘了痛。唯一记得的那次，要倒回到十几年前，他在因斯布鲁克，因为滑雪，摔断了胫骨。  
  
夜场的探照灯从雪道两旁交叉照射过来，树林像墨色渲染，从浅到深，光线之外化为一片混沌。通常那些灯柱高出雪面10英尺，而那时他在小型雪崩过后的蓬松雪地里，不知道冷跟疼痛，拖着断腿爬行了半个多小时。爬过那些只露出个灯罩的探照灯，靠近的时候，高热令他觉得像是Frigga刚打开的烤箱。  
  
灯柱全被碎雪淹没在下面了。  
  
地面像地壳运动时突起的山脉一样整块上升，他茫然地四处张望，觉得这个地方既陌生又怪异。  
  
那时候的他像个沉迷于毒品和赌博的精神病患一样，完全丧失了自身感知能力。他沉默着，在雪地里翻找失踪的Loki。Odin的人找到他时，无论问什么，他都紧闭着嘴，自始至终一个音节都没有发出来。  
  
他的意识仍十分清醒，知道发生了什么，知道自己受了伤，也知道Loki失踪了，非常危险。他只是不想说，近乎偏执。他推开那些试图过来抱他上担架的人。不想牵扯进任何其他的人。因为那样一来，这一切就太真实了。  
  
怎么可能呢，上一秒他还搂着Loki的脖子，朝他的护目镜上哈热气。他喜欢这么干，还伸出手指在上面肉麻到无可救药地画了一颗小星星。  
  
突然之间的雪崩和混乱对他来说，就像一个梦。记得那种梦吗，黑暗之中你突然开始下坠，一直下坠，心脏狂跳最后开始疼痛，头晕目眩，然后你睁眼醒了过来。  
  
直到他看到Loki被冻得僵硬的尸体从雪下挖出来之前的二十几个小时里，他一直觉得自己还在那个下坠的暗色的梦里。  
  
他坚持要求医护人员将他抬到事故现场，所以他亲眼目睹了整个寻找和挖掘的过程。一声不吭。最后当疼痛撕心裂肺地到来之时，他抓着Frigga冰凉的、颤抖的手，终于开口说，原来是真的。  
  
他醒了，发现黑暗是真实的，自己裹着绷带一动不能动地躺在救护担架上。而Loki真的不在了。  
  
于是像是一根崩断的皮筋，之后的伤都变得无关痛痒。但当Loki问他，你他妈知道什么叫痛的时候，他特别想回答，是的，我知道。我十几岁时就知道了。  
  
像是撕裂了大陆板块的强震，失去的痛苦真实并且强烈。他想告诉Loki,直到今天看着你，我还能感觉到它的余波，无休无止。也许我就是被这种不肯平息的痛苦遮蔽了眼目，才会如此盲目地相信你。才会在被你欺骗伤害以后如此暴跳如雷。虽然只是一个枪伤，拇指大的疤。  
  
他想告诉Loki，如果我们正向风暴中心驶去，你一定是那只悄悄煽动翅膀的蝴蝶。  
  
  
  
几年前还在洛杉矶时，他打拳，有一次对抗中被人打断了右边第二根肋骨，当即满嘴都是血沫，最后被击中太阳穴摔倒在地。事后回忆，对方更像是职业的拳击运动员，根本不是联盟中的学生。来历十分可疑。再追查的时候，却一点踪迹都摸不到了。  
  
他被送到医院以后查出轻微脑震荡。失去了部分记忆，只记得自己的名字跟家庭，连自己为什么会来南加利福利亚念大学都想不起来。  
  
医生为他做康复理疗，引导他慢慢回忆过去的事情，他装模作样皱了皱眉，然后问起睡在他隔壁床位的那个有亚麻色头发的漂亮姑娘的电话号码。  
  
“如果你不配合治疗，我们无法帮助你尽快恢复记忆，Odinson先生。”头发花白的黑人医生摘下眼镜，用绒布胡乱擦了两下，显得十分为难。  
  
“我猜我忘记那些东西是有理由的。”  
  
“什么理由？“  
  
“忘记了。“他指了指自己的脑袋。  
  
“如果那些东西对你来说，很重要呢？”  
  
“等我想起来再说吧。”  
  
目前他还记得爸爸妈妈，然后好像爱上了隔壁床那个叫Jane Foster的姑娘，他想不到人生中还能有什么东西对他来说是重要的。  
  
Jane比他大了三岁，那时候PHD已经快要毕业，他为她放弃了打拳，拿到了荣誉学位，研究生毕业以后开始在城里的体育杂志社工作。身上的伤全好了，只留下一些浅淡疤痕。并不丑陋，是男人很恰当的点缀。  
  
有几年的时间，他一次都没有回去伦敦的家。像是个远远看到高压电警告标识的工人，小心翼翼保持距离。潜意识里他甚至觉得自己在刻意避免想起那些被他忘记的事情。  
  
直到后来Fandral来到他们杂志社。这个儿时玩伴，除了长出胡茬和眼袋皱纹之外一点儿也没变。一样贫嘴欠揍。一样沉迷于喝酒跟泡妞。每每伶仃大醉夜不归宿，第二天上班总是衣衫不整，穿着头天没有换过的衬衫跟西裤。Thor甚至怀疑他是不是把那个灰头发的50岁女总编也给睡了，不然怎么会任他胡来。  
  
他努力跟Fandral保持着距离，虽然对方总是找机会接近自己。在BAR里喝到第二杯他就一定会离开，因为人们一熟稔起来就会越过你而问到家人，你的父母还好吗，兄弟怎么样。他心知肚明。只是不想听到一个认识的人提起，Thor, how’s your brother？ 他甚至不知道为什么。他失忆了啊!  
  
就像小时候周末时拉起厚厚的大红色天鹅绒窗帘睡懒觉。Loki掀了被子起来，只穿着白色的背心跟绿色的短裤，他把手伸进Thor的被窝里摸索被哥哥藏起来的窗帘遥控器。你这个懒猪，他边摸着边抱怨。Frigga答应了下午带我们去自然历史博物馆，再不起床要来不及了！Thor只会死死闭着眼睛，手里紧紧握着那一只遥控器，让我再睡五分钟，五分钟。  
  
就五分钟。他说。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章  
  
  
  
Thor醒过来，低烧令他时冷时热。  
  
迷茫中看见昏黄台灯照在窗台那盆畸形的多肉植物上。营养不良、或是光照不足，令它原本手掌宽厚的叶片萎靡凹陷，灰尘下是青红交接的颜色，像从被雨水打湿的玻璃窗往外看见霓虹灯光。  
  
Thor缓缓观察四周，发现Loki，在一旁破旧的小沙发里蜷着，肩膀后的位置上，沙发靠背破了一个洞，冒出肮脏的黄色塑料泡沫。本来崭新的Henry Poole俨然已经皱巴巴，被他随便搭在身上，脑袋歪着仍在睡。连续开了快两天的车，他也许没有受伤，但绝不比Thor好受。  
  
回想起前三个月对方一副大学文艺男青年的形象，如今突然像个倾家荡产亡命天涯的赌徒。也许更糟？是我错过了什么吗，Thor在心里问。  
  
他曾经陪Jane去看辛德瑞拉。歌剧演到最后，旁边的中年妈妈将打着呼噜的小女孩叫醒，宝贝醒醒。你得醒过来。看，他们要结婚了。那时他与Jane相视一笑。如果我睡着了，你会叫醒我吗？他开玩笑地问。我会回家以后打电话叫醒你。然后你可以顺道去韩国城带夜宵回家，时间刚刚好。她笑得狡黠。  
  
他猜这才是成年人的世界。而他错过了Loki的十二岁，十五岁和二十岁。  
  
不知道自己在哪儿。他想揉揉刺痛的太阳穴，才发现自己还打着吊针，只能换了左手。  
  
努力回想，他记起Loki把车开进了加油站，然后他们去小卖部里买水和消化饼干，那几包McVitie's Digestives沾满了灰尘，几乎快过期。他那时看了眼全身写满了‘Fuck off’的Loki，和因为晨起明显脾气不好的老板娘，最后什么也没说。他是在走回车的半路上晕过去的。失去意识之前整个鼻腔里都还是浓浓的汽油的臭味。今天早些时候，他也有一瞬间失去意识摔了一跤。他知道那时Loki坐在车里咒骂。  
  
直到现在从一间陌生逼仄的房间里醒过来。他用左手摸了摸自己的额头，感觉浑身仍然低烧着。应该是伤口感染了。因为那个不起眼的枪伤。  
  
Loki听到他翻身的声响，睁开了眼睛。说的第一句话是：你他妈的真沉。  
  
Thor不否认。接着听见Loki有些虚弱的声音传过来，已经过了下午两点，只能乘明天的渡轮去法国。今天就在这里休息。  
  
他猜Loki要带他回因斯布鲁克。但他不知道Loki究竟想做什么。他想问Loki这是什么鬼地方，主人又去了哪里。Loki却挪动了一下身体，背对着Thor又睡了过去。  
  
Thor渴得嗓子冒烟，无暇再管其他，偏头在积灰的床头小方柜上找到了一瓶矿泉水。他微微支起上身，用嘴咬开塑胶瓶盖灌下大半瓶。好像期待着这能使他活过来一些。可凉水像是浇进了滚烫的沙土，转眼没了踪迹。  
  
房间静下来，直到他听见了自己耳朵里的白噪声。  
  
Loki头上的花盆旁边，老收音机虽然拧小了音量，还是渐渐有了音乐声。  
  
  
  
……  
  
Not a word was spoke between us there was little riskinvolved  
  
我们之间已无话可说。不过也都无所谓了。  
  
Everything up to that point had been left unresolved  
  
一切悬而无决。  
  
Try imagining a place where it's always safe and warm  
  
试着想象一个永远温饱安全的地方——  
  
"Come in" She said  
  
“进来吧”她说  
  
"I'll give you shelter from the storm"…[1]  
  
“我来提供你躲避风暴的地方”  
  
……  
  
  
  
Thor很喜欢的一首歌。他侧耳听了一会儿，身体渐渐苏醒。终于努力坐起来，靠着床头，感到全身的热量随着汗水蒸发进周围浑浊的空气里。床单一定很久没有换洗，他的鼻子受着刺激，连着打了好几个喷嚏。  
  
正对单人床的电视柜上有个看上去跟时代脱节的电视。Thor甚至因为它有配套的遥控器而感到惊讶。电视柜下有两排格子，左边摆着一摞报纸，顶端那张被撕破了，摊开放着。右手边的格子里有把生锈的开瓶器，一把水果刀，和一堆像是超市收据一样的废纸条。  
  
这到底是谁的屋子。  
  
看上去既干涩无趣又晦暗艰辛。Thor很不安地清了清喉咙，隐约听到Loki嘶哑的声音，他在低声念着什么，Thor努力去分辨，发现他好像在叫，father.  
  
Father, no…no no…please…  
  
Thor知道Loki在说梦话。可是他茫然无措。他不记得Loki跟Odin起过这样的争执。他才是会死缠烂打的那一个。然后他开始明白这个father也许不是Odin. 他感到愤怒，为自己的缺席而愤怒。他错过了Loki的十二岁，十五岁和二十岁。  
  
该死的。  
  
  
  
Loki发现自己坐在刨花板制成的大圆桌边。劣质的木板经常掉下渣子，有时候刺痛他的手指头，有时候沾在他洗不干净的衬衫上。桌板非常大，大得能围坐下十个人一起吃饭。他总是想起Frigga教导他吃饭时的礼仪。刀叉勺子，餐巾的搭法。他想念那些总是摆放在他与对面的Thor之间的芬芳娇美的鲜花，还有那些静谧美妙的室内乐；这些人对他来说不是在吃饭，只是进食。  
  
Loki感到迷失，不知道自己为什么坐在此处。  
  
吵闹。一次性餐具扔得到处都是。易拉罐和酒瓶摔在地上的破碎声。没有人认真清理，桌面上遗留着各种垃圾食品的碎屑，披萨，三明治，面包圈，蔬菜沙拉。头顶的灯泡忽闪了一下子，发出蛇吐信子一样的丝丝声。Loki的视线穿过缭绕呛人的烟雾，盯着坐在墙角阴影里抽烟的Laufey。  
  
他沉默着，看他抽出一张抽纸擦着眼角，他刚刚给自己打了一针正HIGH着，无法控制地分泌着眼泪与鼻涕。  
  
“Father.”他端正地坐在位置上叫。  
  
周围太吵了，Laufey根本不可能听得见。Loki握着叉子的手在抖，“Father!”他提高了音量，少年清澈的声音终于引起了注意。  
  
Laufey的反应非常迟钝，他还在注射毒品的高潮余韵中。这一次好像格外厉害。他的皮肤苍白到泛起浅浅的静脉蓝色。双眼布满细红的血丝。  
  
怪物。Loki想。我是这个怪物的儿子。  
  
Laufey缓缓挥了挥手，将圆桌上拥挤的一帮人赶去了小厅里。Loki看到他们拧开了那个老电视机。信号不好，画面布满雪花杂质，一群人围在前面叫骂着看起了足球比赛。有人开设了赌局，那些混混们纷纷掏出身上揣着的揉得稀巴烂的零钱。这是他们每周固定的娱乐项目。喝到精神极度兴奋，半个小时之后去蛇头那里接货。  
  
意大利走私来的货。风声时常走漏，即使不停临时变更交易地点有时也躲不开警察们的追捕。开枪走火是常有的。Laufey有个规矩，明显已经逃不掉了的人，总有另外一个自己人负责将其内部解决掉。被兽夹夹住的野兽会咬断自己的肢体逃生。这就是为什么他们能够存活到现在的原因。  
  
今天Laufey在去之前毒瘾突然发作，给自己打了一针以后一直瘫在沙发上。他有长期注射毒品的历史，不应该为了这一点剂量的heroin而失去意识。Loki走过去，紧紧握着自己不住颤抖的手，在他旁边的沙发上坐下来。看到高潮以后的Laufey显然陷入了某种不可抑制的痛苦，眼球开始不受控制地翻动，头顶冒出密集的豆大的汗珠。  
  
“Father, ”他死死盯着他，说，“你今天状态不好，还是不要去了。”  
  
Loki坐在Laufey跟那帮人之间，完全挡住了Laufey的身影。那帮人正看球赛看得起劲，没有人注意到这边的情况。Laufey突然开始口吐白沫，全身抽搐，他终于意识到事情不对劲，开始挣扎，想从沙发上起身。Loki猛地伸出了两只手，用两只细细的胳膊死死按住Laufey的身体。  
  
“父亲，学校下个月有个开放日和家长交流会，老师单独找我谈了，非常希望你能去一次。老师说你留给学校的手机号码拨不通，她无法直接联系上你……”  
  
Loki看着垂死挣扎的Laufey，只有他自己知道他在颤抖。手和声音都在抖。他尽量平常地、絮絮叨叨地不停说着，为了不引起小厅里那帮混混地注意。他不知道他的脸也苍白得可怕起来，眼睛布满了血红的丝。  
  
Laufey渐渐地，终于不再挣扎。  
  
Loki放开手，用抽纸将Laufey的呕吐物抹去。然后摸进自己的衣兜里拨出了一个电话，旁边的座机跟着响了。他装作不紧不慢地接起来。  
  
“请问是谁。”他努力调试着自己的呼吸，胸腔几乎要因为缺氧而窒息。他察觉到有人从小厅里开始往这边看，他举着电话自说自话着，最后挂掉，不动声色地转过头望着那帮混混身后的电视机屏幕说，父亲太累了，刚才说要休息。电话里的人叫Malekith。他说你们知道该怎么做。  
  
说完他不等看那些人的反应，只是起身去架已经不再动弹的Laufey回里屋。Loki有种错觉，觉得Laufey的身体已经凉透了，怎么可能呢，不到几分钟的时间。他满头满脸满手的冷汗，几乎抓不住Laufey的手肘。  
  
他瞥到放着座机的小茶几上有三五个烟头，旁边就是那支Laufey用来注射的针管，里面还剩着一些溶液。那是他准备给Laufey的。  
  
  
  
[1] Bob Dylan - Shelter From the Storm


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章  
  
  
  
你怎么办？神啊！如果我死去？   
  
我是你的水瓶，如果我破裂了？   
  
我是你的酒浆，如果我已腐坏？   
  
我是你的衣裳，你的职务，   
  
你失去了我，也就失去了意义。   
  
  
  
没有我，你将没有归宿，   
  
找不到温暖与亲切的接待。   
  
我是你的草鞋，你劳倦的双足，   
  
将赤裸着跋涉远行，为了寻回我。   
  
  
  
你的风氅也将失落，   
  
我以温暖的两颊去承受   
  
你的注视。像软枕一样。   
  
你的眼光将长久寻找我，   
  
终于在夕阳西下时，   
  
迷失在荒茫的石垒之间。  
  
  
——里尔克《神啊，你怎么办，如果我死去？》  
  
  
  
再醒来时，Thor两眼酸胀，发现Loki不见了，手背上输液的针头已被拔下来，扔在地上。他坐起来，从打开的百叶窗望出去，夕阳逃亡一般，留下最后一丝猩红。荒野望去，除了几块孤石之外，什么也看不到。好像富丽堂皇的家被什么人洗劫一空。  
  
打开有些歪斜的门走出去，凉凉的空气扑面而来，Thor不禁深深吸了一口，觉得脑袋也清醒了不少。远远看见Loki站在他们车旁的一个烧烤架子后面，正在烤着什么东西。飘过来的风里，有烟味，和油脂烧焦的香味。旁边的石头上，坐着一个陌生的男人。  
  
Thor揉了揉太阳穴，朝他们缓缓走过去。  
  
Hallo. 那个坐着的男人发现了他，主动冲他挥手打招呼。他身后是橘色的地平线，拖下长长阴影的木屋。一幅Hopper。  
  
Loki没有抬头没有说话，专心翻烤着架子上的鸡胸肉，还有一些被随便切成不规则小块的蔬菜。  
  
撕开的塑料包装盒子扔在旁边，附近小超市里卖剩下的鸡胸肉，和不容易放坏的青椒和土豆。  
  
那个陌生的男人放下手里削了一半的土豆，把一瓶不知道是盐还是胡椒的调料粉递给Loki。Loki自然地接了过去。  
  
Thor静静看着。  
  
“看来你好多了。”男人对Thor说，看上去已经上了年纪，“我在附近有个小超市，也是附近唯一的医生。”  
  
Thor笑起来，“看来我运气不错。”他眼神灼灼地看着Loki，等待一个解释——为何荒郊野外正好有一幢屋子，无人居住，还被他找到了唯一的医生。生活并不是他们小时候的卡牌游戏，他知道Loki总是把他想要的牌藏在桌子下面，他只是懒得计较。  
  
“很久以前我跟Loki一起搬到这里，”男人偏头看了一眼Loki，“他总是这个样子，不太说话。”  
  
不知为何，Thor的心里，突然像是松了一口气。那个可以捧着诗集朗诵一个下午，那个可以在隔壁床上讲着想象中的故事，不知疲倦不眠不休的Loki。那个即便什么都不说，只是用那双明亮的绿眼睛看着你，也让你听到像海潮一样永不停歇的千言万语的Loki。  
  
男人接着说，“那是快10年前了，真不敢相信。”他把削好的土豆在架子上随便切了切，又推给了Loki，然后彻底放下了手里的小刀。倒出矿泉水瓶里的水洗手。  
  
Loki却从始至终没有开口。  
  
“那时候我女儿还在，常一起吃饭。现在已经嫁人啦。去了离这里大概70迈的小镇上。丈夫是个卡车司机，不常在家，也很少回来看我。”  
  
Thor知道他是在说给Loki听。  
  
他走到在男人身边坐下，接过对方递给自己烤好了的鸡肉和青椒，土豆。离近了，他看见男人伸过来的右手，小拇指从第二根关节处断掉，残疾着。  
  
Thor不动声色。看来男人跟Loki是旧识，难怪看到他中了枪伤，不仅不避讳，还淡若无事。这种地方，造访的人除了亡命之徒，也就是那些古怪的“On the Road”的人。而选择住在这里，往往也有些不可告人的原因。  
  
男人又偏身，从石头后面的纸箱子里拿出两瓶廉价啤酒，开了递给Thor和Loki。  
  
“时间不早，我也该开车回去了。下午广播里说，这一带晚上会有风暴，虽然不会太严重，但最好呆在房间里别出来。”他将箱子提起，问Loki，“真的不去我那里避一避吗。你这幢屋子常年没有人住，感觉一口气就要散架。”  
  
“不用了。”两个人异口同声。  
  
男人笑着摇了摇头，开着自己的小卡车一路绝尘而去。  
  
Loki嚼着没有什么味道的鸡肉，喝了几口啤酒，突然开口：“你为什么不去他家。你难道不想多个人，‘热闹’一些。你总是合群，制造喧哗的那一个。“  
  
Thor努力忽视着他语气中的嘲讽和蔑视，“我跟你来，是因为你说为此可以放过父亲母亲，并不是随心所欲休闲度假。我不知道你仍这么在乎我的意愿。”  
  
“这个人其实之前为Laufey工作，他是他们之中，唯一还有一丝理性的人。”Loki仰头将啤酒一饮而尽。  
  
Thor沉默了半晌，突然问了一句：“那个女孩儿，医生的女儿，是怎么回事。“  
  
Loki终于抬起那双绿色的眼睛，圆睁着看向Thor:“那已经是10年前……”  
  
Thor仿佛又听见了，那声并未说出口，却昭然若揭的you idiot.  
  
是啊，十年前。  
  
那是一个男孩子不惧怕拿起剑，披上盔甲，对心爱的人大声许下诺言的年纪。  
  
Loki举起男人留下的半瓶矿泉水，将它们浇到暗红的仍在燃烧的碳上，发出嘶嘶声，被一股烟呛到。  
  
就在Thor以为今晚的交谈已经结束了的时候，Loki居然咳着，笑着开口了：“I loved you, brother.”绿眼睛闪闪发亮。  
  
“I love you, too. Brother.”Thor试图站起来拥抱Loki，Loki飞快地转身回屋去了。  
  
  
  
风暴来了。  
  
鬼哭狼嚎，不久倾盆大雨。  
  
老屋子像是洪水中的方舟。Thor望着沙发上若无其事翻旧报纸的Loki，这个男人是他唯一妄图拯救的生命。热水壶突然发出惊叫。他已经很久没有见过这种老式水壶。从壶嘴扑腾腾冒出热汽。  
  
Loki刷了橱柜里翻出来的唯一一只杯子，杯口破了，他泡了从小超市带回来的速溶咖啡。  
  
床太小，如果两个人一起睡，只能整晚侧身。他迷迷糊糊睡了一下午沙发，腰酸背痛根本没有休息好，想到还要蜷上一晚就心烦意乱。回到沙发上，滚烫的咖啡顺着喉咙滚入胃里，浑身的凉意终于退缩了一些。像是宿命一样，最后一口，破掉的杯口割破了他的嘴，他发出嘶的一声。  
  
Thor靠过去，拿走了他手里的杯子和报纸，越贴越近，两人的鼻尖，终于对在一起。  
  
小台灯照得人脸上暖暖的。  
  
“Loki.”  
  
他吻了上去，轻轻的，献祭一样的。他也许全心奉献，却绝不坐以待毙。他跟Loki来这一趟，为了Odin和Frigga，更是为了Loki。如果Loki用了十年的时间崩溃破碎，他可能要花上整个余生，来将他重归完整。  
  
早早地关了灯，Thor躺下了。这会儿背对着Loki，呼吸平稳，像是已经睡着。输液以后，打了一些生理盐水，他的烧也退了，总要好好休息才能积攒体力。  
  
Loki盯着他微微起伏的后背，感觉躁动不安。他做着曾经梦寐以求的事情，跟Thor安静地呆在一起。可情绪像凶海，暗潮汹涌，几乎将他淹没，他几乎没办法在跟Thor呆在一个屋檐下，他几乎想要从小沙发上跳起，冲出去。  
  
风暴继续着，从百叶窗的间隙望出去，漆黑的平原上没有一丁点儿光亮。只有落雨的哗啦声，Loki合好了百叶窗。  
  
很快，风暴的雨声成了催眠音乐，咖啡也抵挡不住睡意来袭，他靠在破沙发里睡了过去。  
  
  
  
黎明转瞬到来，生物钟令他立刻清醒过来。发现自己躺在床上，好好盖着被子。想到是Thor半夜里将他从沙发上挪到了床上，还给他盖上了被子。他突然一阵惊恐。然后是愤怒。  
  
他咬紧了牙关，并未表现出怒气。如果说平日里他的怒气与冷嘲热讽只是为了“乐趣”，那么现在所经历的，才是真正意义上的痛苦——他历经千辛万苦，千难万险，才构建起来的警惕与戒备，被这个人不费吹灰之力就卸下了武装。  
  
他走到了沙发边，狠狠一脚踢在Thor的腿上。中枪的那条腿。  
  
“天亮了，Odinson.”  
  
他忿忿走进厨房，用还染着昨晚的咖啡渍的杯子接自来水喝，试着不去听背后Thor发出的一声呻吟。但那呻吟很快停止了。然后听不到一丁点儿声响。Loki将喝完水的杯子扔进水槽，发出哐当一声，狠狠转身，发现Thor站在门边，手里提着医生送来的消化饼干和矿泉水。  
  
车也加过一桶油了，够他们开到去法国的渡轮港口。  
  
“我们走吧，brother.”  
  
Thor在风暴过后的阳光里，整个人看上去像是发着金色的光。 


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

 

  
Heimdall接到医院电话的时候，刚从Odin的庄园离开，本来一个小时就能完成的例行身体检查，他在庄园里从下午三点一直待到了天黑。今天Odin格外忙，用过晚餐以后检查终于得以开始，中途又被电话打断了一次，到七点多终于做完。  
  
Odin转眼已经不见。  
  
帮手收拾着各种仪器，他同Frigga在沙发上坐下，郑重其事地说：“心电图看上去并不好。我给他装了一个动态心电图，要佩戴48小时。到时候我再来取。鉴于Odin的家族心脏疾病史，我建议……Thor也开始做定期检查。”  
  
Frigga轻蹙着眉点了点头。  
  
“长期这样忙，得不到很好的休息，对身体非常不好。您应该多劝劝Odin阁下。”  
  
“他是Odin。”Frigga挑了挑眉。  
  
Heimdall摇摇头表示理解。  
  
两人一起往大门走，在走廊上遇见踢球回来，满头大汗的Thor，他看见Heimdall就一溜烟儿跑进了房间，这位叔叔总是带着奇奇怪怪的瓶瓶罐罐，和大大小小的针管针头，Thor还是个几岁大的孩子，自然不喜欢。  
  
Frigga和Heimdall相视而笑，然后吩咐了下人去照看Thor洗澡。来到大门口，她看到Heimdall欲言又止，最后终于还是说出口:“我建议夫人您，做好心理准备。”  
  
Frigga问道：“之前提到过，如果病情继续发展，严重起来，最后可能需要安装心脏起搏器，甚至……进行心脏移植手术。”  
  
“您与Odin都必须明白，这并非危言耸听，我是一名医生，但由衷希望你们身上没有我的用武之地。Odin的心脏问题，是遗传性疾病，虽在治疗上加大了难度，但也因及早发现症状，得到了很好地控制。但是，这不是一件我能够单方面完成的工作。我需要Odin地配合，我需要你们地配合。”  
  
“我明白。”  
  
“你说你明白，我很怀疑。”  
  
“您……是什么意思……”Frigga露出略微迷茫的表情。  
  
“大部分时候，病人以及家属，会因为心理上的排斥，而选择性地忽略即将到来的困境。虽无关懦弱与勇气，遇到危险你的身体会有反应，尽量避开危险，同理，这只是你心理上的避险反应而已。但逃避并非现在这个问题的解决方式……”  
  
“Mr Heimdall，那我们……应该做些什么准备？”  
  
“夫人，你现在开始明白了。”Heimdall微微叹了口气。  
  
初秋的晚风跃过牧草倒伏依然金黄的牧场，穿过落光了叶子的玫瑰藤墙，一路来到面前，撩起了Frigga的额发。一个佣人走来，说Odin在找她，同时Thor的叫喊声穿过空荡的走廊传过来，她也冲Heimdall点点头，说时候已经不早，耽误了您这么久实在抱歉，我们再电话联系。  
  
当她觉得自己一整颗心都被这两个男人占据了的时候，她并不知道自己还能再分出一部分，分量十足的一部分，给一个叫Loki的小男孩。  
  
  
Heimdall仍然很困惑，不能够相信刚刚自己从电话里听到的消息。  
  
他单身，从未结过婚。谈过几次恋爱，都无疾而终。是一个资深天文爱好者，在Mile End附近的顶层公寓里，有一架价值不菲的望远镜。C•S•刘易斯曾经说过，如果我们发现自己存有某一种，这个世界上的任何东西都无法满足的欲望，那最有可能的，就是我们其实属于另一个世界。  
  
Heimdall时常发现自己可以站在那架天文望远镜前，数个小时一动不动，看着那些淌在银河里的或璀璨或黯淡的星辰。两天前的夜里，大雨过后的大气清透异常，他痴迷在那华丽的迷人的星空中，一颗极其明亮的流星倏地划过了镜头。他的视线不由自主地追寻着它的轨迹，退开一步，从落地窗望出去，看着那颗末端亮得刺眼的流星，闪烁着，飞快沉入了东边的夜幕里。  
  
它以燃烧的代价来到这个世界。除此以外别无他法。  
  
刚才电话里，医院的工作人员说，有人在住院部外的台阶上，遗弃了一个襁褓中的孩子。里面找到了Heimdall的名片。  
  
Heimdall三年前已从医院辞职，开始单干，那张名片揉得皱皱巴巴，还有被水洗过的痕迹，幸亏背后还斑驳写着手机号码，不然医院也不知道去哪里找他。  
  
电话里无法细说，他因此又开车去往医院。  
  
从地下车库里出来的时候，天已经黑透了，风里隐隐有消毒药水的气味。那些深夜值班，急救手术的记忆又翻涌上来。他有些疲惫。  
  
走进值班室，看到那是个刚刚出生，五官还在脸上皱成一团的小孩，蜷起来的小手只有他的两根指头粗。值班医生有些尴尬，委婉地询问着Heimdall这个小孩是否有可能是他的，如果不是，那其中的名片又意味着什么，然后发现在他身上找不到任何蛛丝马迹。  
  
Heimdall站在那里，头顶的吊灯把他的影子投到那个小孩身上。他感到自己的脸跟手心都灼灼发烫，像是有一团团火在燃烧。这个小孩像那颗流星一样突然出现在了他的世界里。  
  
他从旁边的桌上抽出一张面巾纸，轻轻擦去了孩子的眼泪和鼻涕，说：“他还太小，只有先送去幼儿科，放进保温箱里。费用方面不用担心，我会支付。”  
  
医生知道这是如今比较妥善的处理方式，但是长远考虑起来，“不知道用不用报警。摄像机也许拍下了那个弃婴的人。”  
  
“……暂时不要。”  
  
Heimdall这么说，一来因为如果报警，找不到弃婴的人，自己的名片出现在襁褓里将很难解释，二来，在寻找到合适的收养家庭，办齐繁杂的收养手续之前，这个小孩只能寄身儿童福利院。自己连想照顾他都办不到。  
  
他跟医生要来了医院保安科的电话号码，打算自己尝试找出那个弃婴的人。  
  
第二天早晨，他正用早餐，家政公司的人来做清洁，临走时找他要了一张名片，说是有钱的亲戚刚刚搬到伦敦，需要找私人医生。那一瞬间，他脑海里突然闪过，几年前自己还在医院工作时，周末有时会去社会福利社区义诊，挨家敲开门，替人做简单体检，测量血压什么的，那个时候，他遇见了那么几个家徒四壁的无业游民……  
  
他有些泄气地打开了洗碗机。  
  
早就知道就算是找到了弃婴的人也解决不了问题。一件不想要的东西，就算找回原来的主人，又能得到怎样好的待遇？他将摆在桌上那张邹邹巴巴的名片扔进了垃圾箱，不再对将那个婴孩“物归原主”抱有任何幻想。  
  
电视里的早间新闻，正说着大前天跌入大气层的那颗流星，可视亮度超过了-12等，属于超火流星，掠过大气时，伴随着燃烧和爆炸，在古时会被认为是末世之兆，既令人恐惧，又有着匪夷所思的美。  
  
科学家们给它起了个名字，叫Loki。  
  
“Loki……”Heimdall手里拿着遥控器。他关上了电视，准备出门开车去诊所。  
  
他决定给那个襁褓里的小孩起名叫Loki。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

  
  
Heimdall两天后再次前往Odin的庄园。动态心电图显示病人的心脏病情有恶化的趋势，而Odin坚持只是因为最近自己休息得不好。  
  
Heimdall有耳闻，最近Odin在主持一项规模相当大的城市改建计划。很多媒体报道时，都拿这件进行当中的工程，与十九世纪奥斯曼男爵对巴黎的改建进行比较。1852年至1870年的巴黎城市规划，摧毁了大部分的中世纪城区，现在只能在Charles Marville的摄影中，看到保留了当时建筑风格的古老巴黎。而如今热议中的Odin伦敦改造计划，拥护者声称这是促进城市现代化，为了更高效率地利用资源，建设更适宜人类居住的现代城市，而反对者，则多由古迹保护与文化湮灭为反驳起点。英国大大小小的日报周刊都有专版报道，后来蔓延进入国际视野，而Odin拒绝了所有媒体的采访邀请，包括that holy New York Times。  
  
Heimdall再次表示希望Odin能够减轻工作量，规律作息，后来在给Thor做检查的时候，接到了一个陌生来电号码的电话，同样的电话最近两天一直有收到，一旦他按了接听，对方很快就会挂掉，仿佛是小孩恶作剧一样。起先他怀疑是保险推销员，或者电话购物销售员，但对方似乎并没有讲话的打算。Heimdall甚至萌生了报警的念头。面对着才4,5岁大的Thor，他的心里突然咯噔了一下。他想，他知道了是谁在打给他这些无声的电话。  
  
当医生的好处是，能接触到各行各业的人，因为是人总会生病。而私人医生的优势在于，请得起他们的，都是各行各业里位高权重的有钱人。查一个陌生来电，对于Heimdall来说还不算太费力。只是查到以后，一切并未水落石出，而是走进了另一个迷宫。Heimdall看着传真过来的那张纸，上面写着，那个号码来自西斯敏斯特区的一个公用电话亭，他感觉现在自己很应该播放一段交响乐或者拉奏一首小提琴曲，因为这个城市里，有一个叫夏洛克福尔摩斯的男人，也许他是如今最能够帮助到他的人。  
  
Loki仍在医院的保温箱里，得到很好地照顾。Heimdall已经在家中布置，打算再观察一个礼拜，就将他接回家里，请一位护工专门照料，毕竟待在医院不是长久之计。可现下这些电话，令他突然犹豫起来。自己到底是站在什么立场上，在替Loki做这一切的决定？  
  
隔了两天是个周六，他起来以后开车去了一趟西斯敏斯特，吃早午餐的街角餐厅支着几把大的遮阳伞。他坐在下面心不在焉地喝着咖啡，电话闪起来的时候，那个同样的号码显示在屏幕上。透过餐厅栽的蔷薇花望过去，看到对面的电话亭里有一个男人。  
  
他扔下钱，快步走过街去，那个男人像是心虚一样，看到他冲着自己走过去，打开电话亭的门就要离开。  
  
“孩子很好，还在医院。如果这是你想问我的问题的话。”Heimdall没有追，他今天来也不是为了揪出这个罪魁祸首，然后将Loki交还给他，或者警告他不要再打骚扰电话给自己。他只是觉得双方都需要一个交代。抛弃生命不是一件无足轻重的小事，而在他的生活里，接纳一个新的生命也并非轻而易举。但事情不能永远这样悬而无决。  
  
对方在听到了孩子两个字的同时，就停下了脚步，接下来的转身倒是很利落。  
  
十秒之后，Heimdall认出了这个男人。  
  
  
  
英国多佛到法国加莱的渡轮售票处，Loki将两个护照递出窗外的时候，Thor扬了扬眉毛，他自然不会傻到认为Loki会用两人真正的文件。再次证实了这是Loki一场蓄谋已久的“绑架”。打引号是因为Thor连半推半就都算不上，简直就是心甘情愿跟他走。  
  
“你在傻笑什么。”Loki接过盖好章的护照，合上窗户，开始跟随前面的车流排队上渡轮。  
  
“吃了两天的消化饼干，我的胃对于船上的厨房抱有很高的期望。”  
  
“如果我没有记错的话，十年前你是晕船的，而且晕得厉害，我对你的胃也抱有很高的期望。”  
  
Loki将一本护照扔给了Thor，“前面还会再检查证件，Dr. Donald Blake.”  
  
“Urgh…这种一听就是谢顶外加年过五十的名字。”Thor发出了一声嫌弃的叹息。  
  
“你在布莱顿医院做产科医生。去法国与女朋友一起过周年纪念日。”Loki毫无起伏地陈述着Dr Donald的背景，没过多久，已经能看见停在港口的巨大白色渡轮，随着海浪微微摇摆起伏着。然后两名海关人员出现在轿车两侧，分别接过Loki跟Thor递出去的护照，询问他们的目的地，出行原因以及行程安排。  
  
“我们去因斯布鲁克，度蜜月，外加周年纪念。”Thor一只手肘撑在窗户完全降下来的车窗棱上，脸上挂着能点把周围点着的big smile。“是吧，darling？”  
  
Loki的手，突然之间骨节苍白没了血色，死死握着方向盘。  
  
海关工作人员有些尴尬地随便翻看了一下，就将护照还给了两人。腹诽着这种毫不遮掩讲大实话的人，一副I’m goddamn honest because I got nothing to lose的样子，完全不顾及听者的感受。真是自私又讨厌——就算你有着超好看的微笑也不能改变你是个gay的事实。  
  
“新婚快乐，Dr Donald and Mr Jotun。”工作人员艰难地咧出一个微笑，挥挥手放行了。  
  
Loki粗暴地将车窗升了起来，吓了Thor一跳。  
  
上船以后将车停稳，二话不说，Loki就下了车，Thor追上去，跟着他去了酒吧。  
  
Dry Martini喝到嘴里的时候，Thor几乎要哭出来，有一种荒岛余生以后重归人类文明社会的历经沧桑的感觉，吧台后面的电视播放着BBC的即时新闻。西斯敏斯特建筑工地发生了一起特大事故，Loki饶有兴趣地看着，Thor皱起眉毛。那是Odin的产业之一。  
  
受伤工人送到医院以后发现，都是近期签约的临时工，没有经过完整合法地招聘过程，只是简单地签订了雇佣合同，当然也就没有应有的生命与意外保险。  
  
有三名工人现在还在重伤昏迷当中，没有脱离生命危险，家属在医院，情绪激动，无法安抚，外界立即燃起了对于Odin集团剥削工人地一浪盖过一浪地声讨。就连二十年前，Odin对于伦敦地大规模改建中，部分拒绝搬迁的住户最后并未得到妥善安置的旧事又被重提起来，情势非常不妙。股票大幅度下跌，董事们要求召开股东大会，而Odin本人仍然不知所踪。  
  
是不是你搞得鬼？  
  
Thor根本不需要置问Loki，这种显而易见的问题，他很确定问的话只会换来对方一个相当愉悦的微笑。一口气喝完了杯子里所有的酒，一言不发起身去卫生间。他坐在马桶上给Heimdall打电话：“父亲还好吗？”  
  
因为心脏病病情恶化，Odin好几年前就安装了起搏器，同时还有一枚监测他心脏情况的微型芯片。以便Heimdall跟医院都能及时得知他的病情变化，包括他的所在位置。  
  
“出乎我意料的，虽然仍在昏迷当中，但Malekith将Mr. Odin照顾得很好。今早我们甚至跟Frigga通过电话。夫人表示她很安全，没有受到任何威胁……我也看到了刚刚的新闻，看起来他们想趁机夺取Odin的产业，Malekith与Odin的竞争关系由来已久，众所周知。只是有一点我不明白……Thor，你为什么不让我们报警。”  
  
因为Loki。他不能把Loki捅出去。  
  
虽然Thor不同意他们报警，但他已经私底下跟Malekith通过电话，警告他有确切证据显示父亲在他那里，如果父亲有三长两短，绝对不会放过他。  
  
“Heimdall，有时候父亲的竞争对手们，对他怀恨在心的原因并不是因为在一两个项目上他们输给了父亲，而是因为他们发现自己拼尽全力想要去争取的东西，父亲根本没有放在心上，并且赢得不费吹灰之力。这种不对等地关系，就像毒药一样，令他们着魔，心生嫉恨。想要从这种人身上伸张正义，根本就是不可能的事情。”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Thor听到Loki的声音响起在卫生间门外。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章  
  
  
  
“你是一个糟糕的观众，Thor。”Loki走进那个隔间。厕所散发着强烈的空气清醒剂的人造香味。Thor依然坐在马桶盖上，略有些迷惘地抬头望着他。灯光昏暗，他的瞳孔显得又大又黑。  
  
“故事慢慢进入高潮，你却还在做着补习的功课。Urgh, 二十年的时间，对谁来说都不太容易消化，但……”Loki伸手捧起了他的满是胡茬的脸。金色的胡茬，有些扎手，“哥哥，Time flies，it really flies。”像被你扯掉翅膀的蝴蝶，像那些死在秋天的萤火虫，”Loki低下头，将自己的唇按在对方的唇上，三秒以后缓缓离开，Thor的头因为缺氧有些晕眩。他下意识地去搂Loki的后脑，被对方一把抓住了手。  
  
“别着急，你跟我，还没有到最后的温存的时刻。一个不知前因后果的故事高潮并不能达到理想中的效果。我是来帮助你赶上功课进度的……”  
  
他将一张酒吧里带来的纸杯垫塞进Thor的那只手里，上面用笔写着，一个公司的名称，一个医院的名称，还有一个人名——Heimdall。  
  
“你已经等不及让我自己去弄清真相了么。”Thor向后靠到了卫生间的墙壁上。  
  
“是的，I cheated. ”Loki坐到了Thor的大腿上，他倾身过去，缓缓吻着Thor，“I always cheat.”  
  
  
  
Fandral的邮件半夜两点的时候点亮了Thor的手机。便利店买来的劣质充电器发出一股焦味，他把手机拔出来，烫得吓人。  
  
他从没想过有一天，自己会躺在垃圾堆一样的廉价旅店里，盖着像是一个月没有洗过的肮脏的被子，天花板往下掉着渣子，头顶的空调吹出来的风潮湿带着异味。翻身的时候，木床架发出无可救药地嘎吱声。本来应是薄纱一样的窗帘，被夜风刮起来，却黏成了一片，板结成一块一块。街灯的微弱光线，在窗下凹凸不平的木地板上投下光斑。灰尘合唱一般地漂浮。他想他最不满意的地方在于，这个该死的地方还不如Loki空置了好几年的破屋，他们还要付钱住进来。  
  
中枪的大腿还在隐隐作痛。手机屏幕太亮，他的眼睛刚习惯了黑暗，被晃得满是晶亮的星星。他闭起眼睛，觉得van gogh不再是艺术，而成了生活。  
  
  
  
这是一封相当长的邮件，出乎Thor的意料，这封邮件半是调查结果，半是某种坦白。  
  
那个公司名称，属于Laufey 多年以前，拥有的一家地产公司。在一次竞标当中，他几乎投入全部家当打败了Odin，赢得了建造当时伦敦最大的购物广场的项目。这个无论怎么看都前景一片光明的项目，在中途却因为一系列的原因而被无限期地搁置起来——地下供气系统管道老化，发生了一两次小事故，后来因为严重影响公众安全而被政府限令翻修，建筑工地不得不停工两年，虽然Laufey得到了一定数额的补偿，但因购物广场无法如期建成，盈利时间被推迟，Laufey的公司，在资金周转上出现了严重问题，接下来，又是多起劳工合同纠纷，又是工地事故，最致命的一击，来自新的地铁线路，本来计划将在购物广场有专门的车站，后来因为地下的气水管道问题，绕过这一片地区，去了另一片刚刚发展起来的商业区。接踵而至的，就是各家已与购物广场签订合约入驻的商家纷纷要求解约。  
  
空空如也的购物广场，这种末日灾难片中才会出现的经典场景。作为商品经济垮台的象征，对于现代社会来说确实如末日一般。Laufey不得不将地产低价卖给了Malekith. 在此期间，Malekith与Odin一直同时与他联系，希望从他手里取得这一片地产的所有权，事实上，Odin的开价更加合理，条件也更加优裕，但Laufey鬼使神差地拒绝了。他从内心深处相信，自己所遇到的这一系列挫折与事故，都是因为Odin。  
  
重建供气系统管道的工程被Odin竞标得到，新地铁线路所要经过的商业区，也属于Odin，作为这一切背后真正利益的所得者，Laufey很难相信他与这一切毫无干系。  
  
他拒绝了Odin摆到他面前的，明显对他更有利的合同，他选择了Malekith，看到了合同签订以后隔天的新闻头条，Odin对于他的选择表示遗憾，并声称：“每个人都有选择的权利。我尊重他的选择。”  
  
Laufey的公司不久以后破产，Heimdall在之后的一次社区健康检查活动中，遇见了开始吸毒的Laufey。  
  
  
  
“La vie estailleurs？”  
  
之后几年中Odin对伦敦的重新规划，牵涉到大量的搬迁计划，报纸的头条巧妙地引用了兰波的诗句——生活在别处，可对于那些牵涉其中的人，却不那么具有诗意。Laufey的居住地也在其中。自从公司破产以后，他变卖了豪宅，搬进自己父母的旧居中居住，不到几年，又被搬迁计划牵连。  
  
  
  
Thor想起了Loki送给Odin与Frigga的礼物。那个被高温融化的铝溶液凝固起来的蚁穴。叹为观止的艺术品。残忍、冷酷，又象征着不可抗拒的力量。  
  
  
  
“所以Laufey认为，这是Odin对他的报复？”Thor知道对面床上的Loki已经醒过来，他惊讶于自己对于对方的呼吸频率都已经了若指掌。  
  
“我反复想着白天你在渡轮卫生间里所说的话，你说，不对等的关系，令Odin的对手们着魔，心生忌恨。”  
  
在一场竞争中，最可怕的不是被击败，而是一败涂地之后发现你的对手根本没有将你放在同等的位置上。  
  
“我相信父亲真正的崩溃，并没有发生在他的公司破产时，而是在发现了Odin在此之前很长的时间里，就已经在为伦敦的城市规划工程做准备，购物中心根本只是其中微不足道的一环，而后来的搬迁计划，也不是针对任何人，他只是一步一个脚印地，不可阻挡地，执行着自己的计划。”  
  
Loki顿了顿，“我想象着父亲也许想象过，如果自己没有参与进那个购物中心的竞标计划，如果自己没有砸入大部分的财产，如果自己没有天真地以为这个世界上有公平地竞争。Well，所谓的公平并不全然是字面上的意思，任何成年人都知道这个世界上没有所谓的公平，但这种偏差，应该在可以接受的范围之内，譬如，我们曾经是兄弟，我们共享一间房，一盘点心，一节马术课，但如今，我是亡命之徒，而你却是万众瞩目的Odin集团的继承人。这种‘不公平’，我可以全盘接受。是的，我不喜欢，但我可以接受。但Odin与我父亲的命运，就像…人与蚂蚁。”  
  
“父亲曾经开价收购购物中心的地产，价格比Malekith高两倍，还承诺给Laufey15%的地产股份，是Laufey自己没有接受……”Thor打断了Loki的话。  
  
  
  
“Oh, Thor，哥哥，”Loki翻身起来，披上了外衣，坐到Thor的床边。他隔着薄薄的被子抚摸着Thor的腿，仿佛安抚着他的枪伤一样，“当我重新跟Laufey生活在一起之后，他时常因毒品而不清醒，脾气奇差，我因此挨打不少。我尝试着记下他打我的次数，当我数到第十次以后，我就停止了，因为我知道这种日子不会轻易结束。”  
  
Thor的手机从他手里掉到了地上，因为他的另一条腿又中了一枪，在小腿上。他几乎没有来得及叫出声。  
  
Loki从床头柜上抽出了一张纸巾，缓缓擦着手里的微型手枪。Thor这才发出疼痛地吼叫。他从床上弹坐起来，去掐Loki的脖子，Loki并没有躲开，而是将手枪伸出去，递给Thor。  
  
他满脸通红，眼睛开始充血，视线开始模糊，艰难地开口，“我知道你为什么跟我来……Thor，你想‘拯救’我。我想我是疯了，但我觉得我还好……。我用不着你的……‘拯救’。”  
  
Thor因为疼痛而不得不放开手，重新倒回床上，拳头捏得死紧，大口喘着粗气，“你知道吗，我曾经发誓，如果你再对我做出这种事，我一定掐断你的脖子。”他突然大声笑起来，“所以你要在我身上戳多少个洞才会满足？”  
  
“我的字典里并没有‘满足’这个词。”Loki撩了撩头发，将枪塞到了Thor的手里，Thor却将手枪扔到了地上。  
  
“‘认输’也不在我的字典里。”他将后牙咬得吱吱响。  
  
“有一段时间里，我想我是精神上受了创伤，我开始想，我一定是做错了什么，所以Laufey才会恨我，才会折磨我。你知道的，所有的被虐待的受害者通常都会产生这种想法，因为这是在那个疯狂的世界里唯一合乎逻辑的想法。于是我开始感到羞耻，感到愧疚，感到痛苦。即便后来我摆脱了Laufey，这些感觉却无法轻易摆脱。”  
  
Thor又坐起来，费力地从子弹穿透的孔洞处将被罩撕开，绑在小腿上止血。他又开始愤怒，为自己对Loki的无能为力而愤怒，他用鲜血斑驳的手搂住Loki的后脖颈，“放过父亲母亲，我会跟你把这条路走到最后。”  
  
Loki拍开了Thor的手，“我已经说过，我从来就不曾将自己放在与Odin对立的位置上。你可以稍稍放心。”Loki去碰Thor的伤腿，引来对方一阵低吼，“我本来没打算这么做，上一个窟窿没让你成为瘸子，而且出乎我的意料，伤口痊愈得太快，等到我们到达因斯布鲁克，保不准你又可以活蹦乱跳了。这不在我的计划之中……”  
  
“urgh……所以你的计划是让我成为瘸子。”Thor嘲讽道，“是为了报复我们重逢之时，我开车撞上了你？很显然那也在你的计划之中，因为Fandral，所以你知道了我的行踪，自从我回到伦敦便对我了若指掌，我说得对吗？！”Thor的语音语调里有一股奇怪的感觉，他不会承认那是醋意。“我曾经希望你不是Loki，不是他。”  
  
Loki轻轻摸着Thor的脸，听到他喃喃自语一样说，“我害怕自己仍然爱着他，爱着你。”  
  
“你最好仍然爱着我，brother，“Loki掐住了Thor的下巴，“那是我唯一的指望。”


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

  
  
下午飘起了小雨。  
  
窗外那几株从日本友校移植来的樱花树刚刚吐出粉白色的花苞。电脑课上Loki看到过它们在故乡的照片。沿河伸展的错落花枝几乎将两岸搭成桥，如云如霞，人们爱它们，因为它们的脆弱，娇美和短暂。Loki望着它们发呆，觉得事实并非如此。它们远渡重洋来到陌生的环境，仍然可以扎根生长，年复一年绽放花朵，它们蓬勃强悍远胜人们想象。  
  
“Loki，所以这个数列是发散的还是收敛的？”老师发现了他在走神，从讲台上走下来，停在他桌边，“Loki?……”直到用手敲了敲他的桌面，他才回过神。  
  
“…”他稍有些窘迫，因为本来意兴阑珊的大家都将注意力集中到了他的身上，他几乎可以感受到那些目光中灼热的能量，扫了一眼板书，他回答道：“当项数n无限增大时，它与实数0无限接近，所以这个单调递增数列……它是收敛的。”  
  
“Oh come on…you Frankenstein（弗兰肯斯坦，科学怪人）”  
  
Loki听到邻桌的Fandral失望地小声抱怨着，本来以为能看一出好戏。  
  
“是的，它是收敛的。”老师居高临下地看着他，眼神略微复杂，这个转学来的孩子，smart as hell，但是总是心不在焉，他本来想用问题给他敲响警钟，他甚至没有开始今天的课程……但没想到Loki竟然知道答案，“这也是我对你的希望，希望你上课的时候专心一些，思维不要那么发散。”  
  
“好的，老师。”Loki脸红着微微低下头，看到课本的台头写着Monotone convergence theorem（单调收敛定理）。  
  
Laufey因为生意搬回伦敦近郊，Loki再次转学。  
  
他在转学前的数学课上，就已经学过。事实上，这是他第三次学习这个单元。  
  
  
  
下课铃终于拯救了他。  
  
下午最后一节必修课，接下来，大家可以进行室外活动，或者因为下起了小雨，提前回家。Loki收拾着东西，看到Fandral穿上了挂在椅背上的校服。他是个小嬉皮士，校服几乎只是作为摆设挂在椅背上，除非因为校董视察，老师三令五申，他一定不会穿上。看来今天是个特殊的日子。  
  
“嘿Loki。”Fandral挂着他那标志性的懒懒的笑容靠过来，坐到Loki的桌上，“你知道怎么系领结，是吧？”他指了指自己散着的领口。  
  
“是的，我知道。”Loki缓缓抬起头，露出他光洁的额头和挺直的鼻梁，还有那双墨绿色的眼睛。  
  
“所以，能帮个忙吗？”Fandral已有跟他打交道的经验，知道这个家伙吃软不吃硬，之前有一次因为好玩将他堵到街角，差点被他划了一刀，天知道这个小子看上去人畜无害，身上怎么会突然摸出一把弹簧小匕首。  
  
Loki静静地看着Fandral，看着他金色的半长头发，金色的眉毛与睫毛，突然之间变得有些熟悉，像是一簇火焰从冰冷的废墟里一闪而过。他的鼻腔里全是灰烬的苦味。  
  
Fandral躬身，伸出两根手指在他眼前晃了晃，确定他还有意识，却突然发现了一抹不易察觉的微笑出现在Loki的嘴角。  
  
“没问题。”他说。  
  
  
领结是他和Thor小时候在礼仪课上学了无数遍的东西。他闭着眼睛都能系好。只是这许多年以后，他再也没能经历一个场合，需要系上英俊的领结。  
  
他伸出手去，开始认真地帮助Fandral系上校服那个黑色的领结。他的手指修长，略微苍白，指甲是饱满的椭圆。修剪得很整齐。  
  
Fandral有些吃惊Loki真的会帮忙，他只是试图戏谑，试图引起他的注意。他觉得他是喜欢Loki的——孤僻，聪明，还有些不知所谓的小小的骄傲，像一只遗落在迁徙途中的天鹅。他的视线从他的手上挪到了他的脸上。发现他的睫毛微微颤动着。他吞了一口唾沫，突然有些尴尬地退开。  
  
他发现他需要很努力，才能忍住自己想要去吻Loki的冲动。  
  
他背对着Loki回到自己的座位去拿背包，然后随手两三下就系好了那个领结，他当然会系领结。  
  
“Thanks, buddy.”  
  
“For doing nothing?”Loki咧嘴笑了笑。  
  
其实Loki很清楚Fandral的小算盘。他不知道自己为什么知道，他猜是因为他一向敏感。特别是那场意外以后，为了生存，他不得不竭尽全力地去察言观色，去博取每一分可以博取的同情，利用每一分可以利用的喜欢。在这一方面，他正飞速地长大成人。  
  
而这一刻，他重新回归到自己的年龄，他被勾起了小小的好奇心。他想知道今天到底是个怎样的特殊情景，Fandral需要这样打扮，他装作和Fandral步调一致，跟在他后面出了教室，保持着不近不远的距离，让那些陌生的同学穿梭在两人之间。然后他看见Fandral去了邻班，接出一个女孩子。  
  
Sif。  
  
  
小小的火焰熄灭了。  
  
鼻腔里那股灰烬的苦涩卷土重来。  
  
不。  
  
他想，这不是我想看到的。我会从这一幕里抽身而出，我会将舞台归还给你们。没有属于我的谢幕，没有掌声与喝彩。我不需要那些。我在这里地出现是一个错误，这一次我会自己修正这个错误。  
  
他并无犹豫地转身，若无其事地向校门口走去。  
  
四点开始他在麦当劳有零时工，在那之前他有两个学校教职员工居住街区的杂志投送要做（抵销学杂费），要赶上最近那趟公交车，才能准时完工。在麦当劳工作三个半小时一共16英镑，够他吃一顿饱饭外加几块零钱放进储蓄盒子。储蓄用来做什么？他暂时还不知道，他只是有这个危机意识。  
  
那辆拉风的野马出现在他的视野里时他是毫无准备的。  
  
它的停车路线有些迂回，从街角转过来，引擎轰鸣着，划了长长一个弯才停下。不久之后Loki就会发现伦敦与纽约洛杉矶毫不相同。比起那些年轻的横平竖直的矩阵网格一样的城市，伦敦人都知道，城市来自千百年间的村庄与部落地合并与相互吞噬，没有人去纠结那些毫无意义的迂回曲折的街道，因为它们只是相互连接起来，并无毁灭与再建造。无论多么熟悉，仍会感到晕头转向。不知道这是不是Odin当初下定决心要重新进行城市规划的原因之一。可惜这一片充满医院与学校，图书馆，礼堂等公共设施的区域并没能加入那一次的规划区域。从某种意义上说，一些东西幸免于难。  
  
Loki愣在原地，看着那个一头金发的男人从车上下来。他感到了一瞬间的晕眩，然后是一个下意识地转身。  
  
他疾步往教室走回去，路上碰到了往校门口去的Fandral和Sif，没有来得及打照面就擦身而过，然后他听到从遥远的地方传来Fandral与Thor， Sif与Thor打招呼的声音。还有那些被那辆限量版跑车吸引而去，发出大惊小怪感叹的学生。  
  
听起来都已经很遥远了。  
  
这是以后几年之中他们最后一次见面。Thor决定去洛杉矶念大学。临行前来与他们道别。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

  
  
初春的夜里风很凉。Loki从麦当劳打工出来，要步行40分钟回家。宝贵的40分钟。沿着碎石人行道，路过沉默下来的公园，遛狗的老年人走在路边树墙的阴影里。地上有水渍，可能飘了一会儿小雨，现在停了。风里是嫩草的清香味。可他有些忘了呼吸。  
  
今晚点单，他走神了三次，同事是个小姑娘，一直有些喜欢他，后来趁着空隙小声问，你是不是不舒服。他笑着摇摇头，觉得不想解释，所以干脆又点点头。  
  
酒吧里人声鼎沸，学校周围的小酒馆，地下一层挤满了摇头晃脑喝得烂醉的学生。Fandral的衬衫扯开了扣子，领结随意挂着，Sif的白丝袜也划破了，Thor拿着半瓶啤酒坐在一边傻笑。High了好一会儿，跳舞跳得汗水把后背都打湿了，DJ像是也精疲力竭了一样，灯光突然全部暗了下来。  
  
“真不敢相信，你居然要走了。”Fandral也坐下来，跟Thor撞了一下酒瓶，“其实自从你去了伊顿寄宿，我们就不怎么见面，有时候我挺想你的，但再一想到学校里的姑娘，我就觉得，你不在真好呀。”  
  
Thor一拳打在Fandral前胸，指着他看着Sif笑，“臭流氓。”  
  
“说起来，Fandral你已经快有一阵子没有女朋友了呢。”Sif有些醉了，笑得露出一口白牙，“不是突然发现自己是同性恋，就是有了秘密对象了。来吧，在Thor走之前交代一下……”  
  
  
Loki走进家附近的街区，楼里零零星星亮着灯光，一二层楼里传出吵闹的肥皂剧声，地下垃圾渐渐多起来，没有给清洁公司付钱，垃圾车一个礼拜只来这附近一次，许多人影在黑暗的楼门里抽烟，或者吸毒，谁知道呢，偶尔有一两下闪光，Loki知道那是弹簧刀。他也带着一把，从他到了合法打工年纪，有零花钱开始，他就给自己买了一把弹簧刀，Laufey跟手下对他经常打骂，有时候吸了毒正在High时，根本没有意识，下手不知轻重，他的眉骨上有一道疤痕就是被一把刚用来吃了意大利面的叉子割裂了以后留下的，他那时恐惧极了，以为自己的眼睛要没了，于是用那把弹簧刀切下了对方一截手指。事后他一脸一身那人的血，被揪着拽进Laufey的房间，听他笑着说，我们含着银汤匙，盖着金丝被长大，这个房子里自认为受教育最多的人，Mr. Loki，我可能没法像你平时一样在意什么fucking manners，但我觉得切下别人的手指，就要用自己的还给别人。  
  
Loki还握在手上带着血的弹簧刀被抠了出去，他圆睁着眼睛，看着那把弹簧刀离自己的小拇指还有一寸远的时候，彻底晕了过去。  
  
  
Sif彻底醉了，趴倒在一片狼藉的小茶几上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地念叨什么。Thor扯过一件旁边不知道谁的外衣批在她肩上。  
  
他跟Fandral两个人放空了躺在拥挤的小沙发上。第二波高潮又开始，旋转吊灯开了起来，remix过的Vogue听上去像是上气不接下气非常怪异。Thor有些欲言又止，喝醉以后一切都开始模糊，Fandral揉了揉眼睛开玩笑说，酒精是彻底喝完了，你介不介意来几颗安眠药，我很烦安慰酒醉又失眠的人的。  
  
“父亲并不知道我今天来找你们。”Thor瘫着，偏过头去看Fandral，“最近母亲跟我说，因为伦敦的城市规划牵扯进很多利益关系，他们经常收到恐吓信之类的，我也被严格限制起来，连从伊顿回家的次数都减少了。”  
  
“听上去并不是什么新鲜事儿，看你开着野马跑车的时候，是我最相信应该实现共产主义的时刻。”Fandral也偏过头跟他对视，“说句实话，你要是希望我能理解你的富贵病，你的痛苦你的不幸，抱歉我是真的做不到。”  
  
“并不是……就像你说的一样，这种事情难道不该司空见惯，我觉得这一次父亲跟母亲有一些小题大做。倒像是近几个月来，他们在有意限制我的行动……可能我多想了，反正要去美国了，天远地远，我都有些惊讶父亲竟然同意了我的要求。”  
  
“大概在你漫长的青春期尾巴上，Odin跟Frigga终于受够你了。”  
  
“FUCK OFF.”Thor翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
  
Loki走到家门口，听见门里有玻璃瓶摔碎在地上的声音。啊，对了，今天是星期四，晚上是彩票开奖的时间。是谁说过的，人人都有梦想啊。很明显这个10块钱的梦想跟那个玻璃瓶一起摔得粉碎了。他兀自笑了笑，打开门。  
  
穿过罪案现场一样乌烟瘴气得走廊，往客厅去。小块地毯上扔着烟头，酒瓶，快餐盒，他一路走，一路捡起垃圾，然后看见Laufey跟几个手下围着大餐桌东倒西歪地坐着，上面摆着吃剩的晚餐。没有人跟他讲话，他默默走过去收拾，然后，看见了他的课本摆在桌边。  
  
那本书从中间扯烂，有几页明显被撕下来了，大概当卫生纸用了，揉成几坨扔在一边，掉到地上。  
  
他愣了一下，听到有人嗤笑了一声，然后那人起身一把抓过扯烂的课本，又撕了一页下来，走到炉台旁边，把那页纸卷起来，打火引着了用来点烟抽。  
  
“打火机没有机油了。”  
  
那人耸了耸肩膀，手里烧了大半的纸卷掉到地上，被来回踩灭了。  
  
那是Loki的语言课课外读物，大概忘了放进书包。突然，他像是想起了什么，飞快将书抢了过来，前后翻动找着什么东西。  
  
“找这个？”Laufey两根手指夹起一张照片，是张宝丽来，上面一匹深棕色的高大英俊的马偏着头，那是长大了的Thori。Loki曾经的小马。  
  
他抿着嘴，朝Laufey轻轻点点头。心里已经在跟那张照片道别。  
  
“Mr. Loki，you know what? It really is the time to say goodbye to all this.”  
  
Laufey把那张宝丽来用来点烟了。  
  
  
干完活儿Loki回到自己房间，悄悄把几封信跟剩下的照片都收了起来，藏在床垫下。  
  
没有开灯，他坐在黑暗中的床尾，脑子有些不清醒。  
  
Thor这些年，一直在给他写信，给他寄照片。总问他过得好不好？他以为Thor知道他的行踪跟状况。  
  
当年Loki在因斯布鲁克雪场出了事故，被陌生人送回了Laufey这里，告诉了他他的身世，他是被Odin一家收养的，至于收养他的原因，那些人告诉他，是因为他的血型，和心脏。  
  
Odin有严重心脏病，而且血型比较特殊，再加上这个世界上能找到跟自己心脏配型成功的人真是少之又少，多么凑巧身边就有一个，  
简直就像天意。天意有时候可能也顾不周全，毕竟他还那么小，所以索性养在身边，等他长大。  
  
  
不论Thor知不知道事情的‘真相‘，Loki从来没有给‘他’回过信。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章  
  
  
  
Frigga推开门，微微叹了口气。  
  
窗帘跟窗户都半开着，但这间屋子里有一种沉静封闭的气场，阳光努力试着挤进房间来，鼓胀的风拨动着天鹅绒的落地窗帘。Thor四仰八叉睡在自己小时候的床上，半截小腿跟胳膊都支在外面。  
  
Frigga走过去，看着自己儿子的金发散在乳白色的枕套上，金色的睫毛微微颤动。从一开始，这就是一个远离她的过程。从生下Thor，到他慢慢长大，到现在出走。  
  
“既然醒了，就起来洗漱吧。去机场还有一段路。”  
  
Thor睁开眼睛，“我怎么在这里睡着了。”他翻身坐起来，“就是想过来道个别。”  
  
Frigga点点头。  
  
Thor走出房间的时候，犹豫了一下，最后跟着女佣走了。Frigga坐到了Loki的小床上，觉得房间一下子空空荡荡，书架不是书架，写字台不是写字台，篮球不是篮球，衣橱不是衣橱，旧球鞋不是旧球鞋，小提琴盒不是小提琴盒，什么东西被抽离了，像是创世造人前的泥胚，少了那口气，或者一句咒语。  
  
她轻轻抚摸着手下的深绿色被罩，嘴唇微微翕动，would you come back？   
  
  
  
Fandral喝下杯里最后一口Mojito，嚼碎了一小块冰，薄荷叶子叼在嘴里，他瞟到了一个熟悉的身影在旁边穿梭。深色的微卷的头发，发育中的身体，略显单薄的肩膀，蝴蝶骨撑起衬衫在脊椎处留下好看的阴影，他的视线移到了围裙系起来的腰上，咽了口口水。他把空了的酒杯砸在纸杯垫上，大叫着“another！“.  
  
Loki走过来，把手里的托盘放到一边，收走了他的空酒杯和纸杯垫。  
  
“来一杯吗？我请。”Fandral看着擦拭吧台的Loki。  
  
“你不觉得以后有很长的人生可以在酒精里度过吗？我讨厌插队。“Loki转身去接酒保递过来的Daiquiri，从工作台下取了新的纸杯垫，放到Fandral手边，然后把酒给他，“Drink to make this world more interesting. I get it. Enjoy.”  
  
“我不知道你已经到了可以来酒吧打工的年纪。这不算插队？”  
  
“有时候为了自己想要的东西，争取一下是必要的。”Loki弯腰，用手肘撑在吧台上，盯着有些微醺的Fandral。酒吧的工资比麦当劳要高，因为避税。  
  
不但Loki不到可以到酒吧打工的年纪，Fandral也没到法定可以喝酒的年纪，可是这些都是大家心照不宣嗤之以鼻的对未成年人的保护。人为制造一片真空，铁丝网外是真实的世界，这不是保护，是蒙蔽。而在那些真正的危险面前，譬如家庭暴力，写在纸上的保护则根本无能为力。  
  
学校周围的酒吧，光顾的大部分都是学生，招学生来打工，没有最低薪金，没有保险，没有合同，一切都更加方便。Win-win situation。  
  
“如果被学校知道了，你的竞争资格肯定就玩儿完了。”  
  
Loki知道，Fandral说的是一个星期前，学校公布的一个交流项目，跟圣地亚哥一所公立学校交换学生，去那里做半年的交换生。学校会包下学杂费，只需要自己付生活费。Loki的成绩非常出色，是竞争人选之一。  
  
这种对别人来说难得的机遇，到了Loki这里，他却要为付不起一小笔生活费而困足。Laufey现在其实非常富有，Loki倒不在意那些钱的来路，即便沾满了血跟污秽，但那些都已经过去了。只是Laufey不会让他出国念书。Laufey连让他坚持把高中念完都非常勉强。Fucking knowledge, fucking dreams, fucking people. 他常说。  
  
Loki小时候就被他遗弃，后来是被别人带回到Laufey身边，Laufey大概是觉得也不是养不起，就像是不知道从哪里找回来的旧东西，反正房子大了，就搁着吧。  
  
Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“争取是一回事儿，成不成功是另一回事儿。如果我这么在乎得失，我大概会在精神病院里长大吧。”  
  
  
  
直到一个礼拜之后他收到署名Thor寄来的那封道别信前，他都是这么认为的。  
  
  
  
月亮很明亮，他躺在自己的小床上。白天的时候老师又找他面谈，问他是否有意向要参加这个交换项目。他知道门外排着长队，这种机会转眼就会溜走，他很诚恳地回答说要再考虑一下。  
  
就算每天打满4份工，两个月之后也凑不齐哪怕一个月的生活费。他觉得他争取来的时间并不是用来想怎么解决钱的问题，他只是需要时间来跟这个宝贵的机会说再见。  
  
然后他撕开了这封寄到学校的信，我去洛杉矶念大学了。信里说。在剑桥呆了两年，还是决定要去美国。我受够了老头子一样死气沉沉的伦敦。老太太一样阴晴不定的天气。  
  
Loki爬起来把信藏到床垫下面。脸色在月光下显得病态的苍白。然后有一抹红晕出现在上面，他呵呵笑起来。  
  
  
  
Loki第一个想到的人是Heimdall，他被带回Laufey身边的第二个月，Heimdall找到他们的住处，他问还处在惊吓中的Loki，愿不愿意跟他回家。  
  
Loki知道，就是Heimdall将自己交给了Odin。为了他的心脏。  
  
“他们告诉我，那不是我的家……”  
  
“这是你的家吗?”  
  
“我不知道。”Loki摇摇头。  
  
后来Laufey数次搬家，逃避警察逃避仇人逃避可能的危险。从那之后，他再也没有见过从前生活里的任何一个人。只有Thor的信，会时不时出现在他念书的学校信箱里。  
  
他尝试着去打听Heimdall，可Heimdall自从从医院离职以后，成为Odin的私人医生，为人低调。Loki一无所获。  
  
  
  
然后他想到了Fandral。  
  
有钱人家的花花公子。有些喜欢他。  
  
有个糟糕的主意在他的脑子里出现。他一边质问自己，为什么突然决定一定要去美国，一边仔细思考着那个糟糕主意的各种细节。脑子像一块一团乱的电路板。无论这个主意看上去多么糟糕，只要能够行得通就没有关系。毕竟糟糕只是一个由心情决定的形容词。  
  
如果他再见到Thor，他第一件要做的事情，就是质问他是否知道‘真相’。在那个远离伦敦，远离过去的地方，他不知道自己能不能心平气和一些。  
  
  
  
你告诉我要去美国了，像是刮过一阵风。而我必须裹紧衣服，度过这阵寒冷。他想。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 范基警告

第二十二章  
  
  
  
Loki是最后走出体育馆更衣室的人。拐过拐角的时候他突然惊呼一声，因为他被人摔在了墙上。  
  
“为什么跟踪我？”Fandral的手指死死掐着他有些纤细的胳膊把他固定在那里。蓝色的眼睛里是深海的颜色，看不出情绪，只是盯着他。  
  
Loki急促地喘息了一声，看向对方，发现Fandral冲澡以后并没有完全吹干头发，一缕湿漉漉的金发垂在眼前。一滴水珠从发梢上落下来，挂在鼻尖上。  
  
刚刚Fandral跟同学打闹着离开了，Loki也飞快地收拾了东西，跟在他们身后离开了更衣室。  
  
“我只是要去酒吧上班。”Loki平静地回答，试图摆脱Fandral的手，却发现对方用了死劲儿，手背上青筋鼓着，Loki怀疑Fandral是否知道他这么大力地握着自己的手臂。Loki感到有些疼。  
  
Fandral眯了眯眼睛，“那么我该问，为什么挑了那家酒吧打工？”  
  
不需要ID的酒吧，本身的存在就应该是个秘密。只提供少数人服务。Thor知道，Sif知道，Fandral知道，但Loki没道理知道。因为服务生挣得比其他店多得多，肥水不流外人田，一般都是通过熟人介绍进去。Loki才转学过来，不可能认识任何可以介绍他去打工的人。除非，除非他跟踪Fandral，或者其他人，找到了那家酒吧。  
  
Fandral狠狠盯着Loki，他并没有觉察到自己已经用力到有些发抖，全身紧绷着，像是肾上腺素疯狂分泌蓄势待发等待出猎的捕食者。  
  
对峙了几十秒，Loki轻轻叹了口气，上半身被钉在墙上没办法动弹，他只有伸过脖子，微微歪过头，用舌尖舔去了Fandral鼻尖上那滴水。  
  
整个过程非常短暂，Loki从始至终都很平静，他站在原地静静看着Fandral蓝色的瞳孔微微放大。然后那双死死握着他胳膊的手慢慢松开了。  
  
“What the hell were you doing?”Fandral退开了一步，低声问着，他的嗓音哑了，金色的眉毛拧在一起，他有些焦虑地捋了一把自己散着的金发，无法相信刚刚Loki做了什么。然后他又退了一步，仿佛站在Loki身边都会让他燃烧起来。  
  
“just…being honest to myself.”  
  
Loki轻声回答道，他理了理自己的斜挎包，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我得去上班了，迟到了要扣工资的。”  
  
  
  
Fandral在Loki开始工作二十分钟以后到了酒吧。沉默着喝光了两杯gin。  
  
下午的击剑课让他意犹未尽。Loki最近也加入了击剑小组，Fandral跟他一对一训练，他发现这个优等生身体灵活度相当高，击剑要求速度而非力量，所以从某种程度上说非常适合Loki，但他的体能实在令人堪忧，往往到了后半截，状态就直线下降，不是连连被Fandral击中，就是自己在防御中无法保持平衡而出界。  
  
Fandral喜欢看他结束训练时，摘下面罩的那一刻。汗津津的，平常苍白的脸泛起一丝潮红，然后是那双祖母绿一样的眼睛。  
  
“今天Sif被叫去谈话，老师问她如果有机会，是否愿意参加交换生项目，你……为什么不去？”  
  
Fandral趴在了吧台上，一头半干的金发被自己揉得乱糟糟。  
  
Loki端着第三杯Rum过来，没有调过的，稀释过后的血液一样的干Rum酒。  
  
他俯下身来，也趴到吧台上，将自己的视线跟Fandral的调整到一条水平线上。吧台头顶的吊灯光线太强，他微微眯起眼睛，弯翘的睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影，“Hey Fandral，那天那杯酒，我现在还能喝吗？”  
  
有什么东西不对劲。Fandral全身的神经细胞都拉响了警报，但他觉得也许他一直等待的就是这不对劲的一刻。他端起那杯Rum一口喝了个干净，然后一把搂住了Loki的后脑勺，将他整个人拽向自己，然后将他的唇按上了Loki的唇。  
  
“恩——”Loki试着推开那家伙，但一来他整个人趴在吧台上使不上力，二来他的力气实在没有Fandral大，这个姿势真是太他妈难受了。他伸着脖子，被迫跟对方唇舌相接，觉得脖颈跟肩膀酸痛得下一秒就要折断一样。鼻腔猛地一酸，没有意识到眼泪从他眼里滑了出来。  
  
Fandral终于在Loki就要断气的前一秒放开了他。看着Loki急促地喘息。  
  
“我从没有说过是这么喝。”Loki从工作台下拿出纸巾，擦拭嘴角的酒精，“该死的，被摄像机拍到老板一定会开除我！”  
  
“那不如先辞职不干，你打工是为了赚钱，我知道你想去那个交换项目，你跟我……”Fandral突然打住了，他盯着Loki泪光闪闪的眼睛，突然有些说不出口，他甚至不知道他在说什么。他在说什么。这跟平时坐在跑车里调戏小姑娘，哄骗她们脱下内裤摘下胸罩完全不一样，至少那是表面的两情相悦。  
  
Loki凑过去，在Fandral抿紧的唇上留下一个羽毛一样轻轻的吻。  
  
“你住哪里？”他一边脱下围裙，一边问。  
  
  
  
Loki是个雏儿。是的，这是他第一次。Fandral也没有好到哪里去，毕竟男孩子不如女孩子柔软。背入式，这是两个人都比较省力的做法，Fandral看不见Loki的脸，因为对方把脸死死地埋在枕头里面，手指紧紧捏着床单，少年的，发育中的四肢和躯体交缠着。Fandral爽极了的同时，还记得去吻Loki紧绷的后背，那对令他痴迷的蝴蝶骨，脊椎，腰窝，臀瓣，oh God，滋味跟他偷偷想象了一百遍的一样美好。他简直不敢相信这一切是真的。他在上着Loki。  
  
  
  
“You listen, Loki.”他一边狠劲抽动，一边断断续续地说着：“ I don't care if you are calculating or…or…manipulating me. You want money for sure,right? Right?”性兴奋蒙蔽了他最后一丝理性，之前说不出的话都一股脑地说了出来，“I'll give you money. Take it, by all means. So why not enjoy yourself a little bit here. I don't want to feel like I'm a fucking rapist…”  
  
  
  
Loki没有说话，下半身几乎已经痛到麻痹，他忍痛支起手肘，然后偏过头，看到顶灯下Fandral淹没在一团金色里。他喜欢那种颜色，暖人的，明亮的，耀眼的金色。光是看着，就好像有一种力量充盈到他的身体中去，他有些忘记了疼痛，努力向那团金色靠过去，渴望接近，渴望触碰，渴望一个吻。  
  
  
  
“Now give us a kiss…bro”  
  
Fandral没有听清Loki接下去在说什么，因为他吻了上去。  
  
  
  
Fandral开车送Loki回家，还有好几个街区，Loki假装自己到家了。承认自己的贫穷和将自己的贫穷展示给别人看是完全不同的。他下了车，直到Fandral的车拐弯看不见了，才拖着又酸又痛的双腿往家走去。  
  
夜里很静，静到除了思考，做其他的任何事情都是不合时宜的。  
  
他一点儿都不后悔，挎包里那张支票加上自己的一点点存款将足够支付他大概4个月的生活费，到了圣地亚哥以后，他确信自己可以找到一份临工，就像他现在做的一样，支撑他度过最后两个月。  
  
这是一个绝佳的机会。远离伦敦，远离过去，远离干扰他们，他和Thor，的一切。他需要那个答案。就像沙漠里迷途即将干渴而死的人需要一口水。  
  
  
  
Thor现在literally是个瘸子了。虽然Loki开枪时避开了骨头，从小腿上取出了子弹以后，留下的伤仍然不是说好就能好。开头几天Thor经常痛得觉得头要炸掉了。这种莫名其妙在自己身上捅了两个血窟窿的经历，他又不是什么癫狂的苦行僧，怎么可能不愤怒。  
  
他想去小药店买止痛片，Loki则坚决不同意，Thor一开始以为Loki只是为了折磨他，愈发愤怒。而法国的乡间小路上并不是总有小旅馆可以歇脚，因为经常睡在车里，因为疲惫，Loki终于也发烧了，Thor在药店里说着蹩脚的法语给他买来感冒药，他也吃得很勉强，不论多难受，止痛片是坚决不碰。所有容易上瘾的东西，他都唯恐避之不及。  
  
只有对Thor，他觉得自己是屡教不改，屡教屡犯。  
  
  
  
他们的车停在一个小镇外不远的一棵大树下，青翠的丘陵缓缓上升，又缓缓下降，羊群在山坳处悠闲缓慢地吃草反刍。微风吹拂着草皮，发出细雨一样沙沙的声响。  
  
Loki吃过药以后，打开后座车门挨着Thor坐了进去。Thor摸了摸他的额头，仍然有些烫，于是想挨着他睡也好。哪知Loki二话不说就吻了上去。他翘开Thor的牙齿，在他海蓝色的瞳孔骤然放大的同时用舌头在他嘴里刮了一圈。然后退开，意犹未尽地舔了舔自己得唇。  
  
“oh, brother，你知道人体自身可以合成endorphin吗？”  
  
跟Loki在一起呆久了，Thor也学会了用眼神说话，譬如现在他就圆睁着眼睛看着笑得狡黠的Loki问，what the fuck are you talking about?  
  
“endorphin再与体内的物质结合，能够产生跟毒品一样的止痛作用跟快感。”  
  
Thor仍然无言地直直地盯着Loki，用眼神问他，so, what the fuck are you trying to say?  
  
“而产生endorphin的途经之一，就是……”  
  
Thor微蹙起眉头，用眼神问着，就是？  
  
Loki解开了Thor的衬衫扣子，他的手伸了进去在那紧实的胸膛上来回游走，他把自己贴着Thor，凑到他的唇边，微张开自己的嘴，用那双水灵灵的绿眼睛看着他。他们实在太了解对方，他很清楚自己要怎么样才能让Thor觉得撩人。  
  
“I'm gonna need lots of endorphin, you know?”Thor终于开口了，他一把搂住了Loki有些纤细的脖子，把他拽向自己，然后张开嘴给了他一个火辣的热吻，“because I'm in terrible pain.”  
  
Loki把自己的额头靠在了Thor的肩膀上，然后没有出声，默默地说了一句，me too, brother. Me too.


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

  
  
 **“Find what you love and let it kill you.”**  
 **\- Charles Bukowski**  
  
  
Loki做完教职员工的杂志投送，去学校旁边的小教堂外吃午餐。风有些凉，沿着生长着青苔的石墙蔓延下来的浅褐色藤条上开满了粉色的花朵，花瓣被风吹落一地，穿着黑衬衫的神职人员缓缓扫着地。Loki理了理被吹乱的头发，坐在石凳上从背包里拿出餐盒，在膝盖上摆好，打开盖子，听到旁边有人叫他。  
  
Fandral走过来递过一杯咖啡，Loki犹豫了一下，接过那个COSTA纸杯，温度已经不那么烫，显然Fandral已经在这儿等了一段时间。Loki突然有些不自在。  
  
Fandral并不开口，所以他笑了笑说：“你说过，那张支票是你的所有了。那一晚……挺好的，但只靠一杯咖啡？还是不行。不行。”他弯着嘴角仰头喝下一小口温热的咖啡，尽量不去看Fandral的眼睛。  
  
“I’m sorry, Loki.”  
  
Loki有些诧异地抬头。看到Fandral侧了个身，背对着身后的人挡住他，因为有人在对着他们偷偷指指点点。  
  
  
Loki尽量与其他人保持距离。  
  
情绪非常负面的时候，他会觉得痛苦是一种很奇妙的东西。像一只被猫咬断脖子的小鸟，或者在交通事故中失去了双腿的伤员。如果有旁观者，你不会感觉到痛苦，你会觉得自己作为受害者简直蠢爆了，好像在围观之下自己突然变成了一个白痴。而这种自我嫌弃无法消除，除非找到一个真正能理解你的痛苦，并且能够帮到你的人。但这个人是不存在的，所以痛苦跟自我嫌弃，往往live long and prosper.  
  
情绪没那么负面的时候，他会觉得，旁人对于他的现实来说，都是无辜的。  
  
Loki认识一个在地铁上乞讨的流浪汉，一场夏天的飓风摧毁了他的临时居所，政府承诺重新修建房屋但一直未曾兑现。他日复一日地出现在同一个地铁站，上车，讲述他的遭遇，然后从车厢头走到车厢尾，再从车厢尾走到车厢头，等待好心人施舍一些零钱。那些他从Loki身旁走过的时刻，Loki手足无措，bloody moment.   
  
Loki没有零钱可以救济他，常常处在自身难保的境地之中，但仍为自己的无能为力感到羞愧。  
  
他不能像那个流浪汉一样，对其他人就那么讲出自己的遭遇，那些经历对于其他人来说，太可怕，太沉重。他也不能与其他人正常地交往——因为正常地交往，意味着关系总会发展到某一个程度，彼此交换过去，共度此刻，展望未来。  
  
连最基本的交换过去都做不到。他不得不保持距离。  
  
而Fandral的这一句“对不起”，跨越了这个距离，正是他一直试图避免的东西。  
  
  
“没什么需要道歉的。”Loki突然失去了食欲，他将咖啡仰头喝了个干净然后起身收拾餐盒，“我们得上课去了”。  
  
“听我说，”Fandral焦躁地揉了一把自己的金发，“Loki，交换项目的人选，学校已经确定了别人。”  
  
Loki眉头微蹙，好半天小声问：“什么别人？”  
  
“I‘m sorry, Loki.”Fandral几乎咬牙切齿，“那天……那天酒吧的录像，不知道为什么，老板交给了学校。我发誓……我事先并不知情，现在我跟你，我们都被停课处理。要等到校委会调查讨论处罚措施。”  
  
Loki听完，笑着轻轻摇了摇头，然后又问他：“你在说什么？”  
  
  
走去老师办公室的路上，Loki背着原封不动装着自己午餐的背包。一如往常，小道上都是下午赶去上课的同学，花匠正在移植郁金香到花圃中，社团活动在清场，拉的条幅和挂饰被人摘下来，然后，一个篮球砸到了他脚后跟上，滚去了一边，有人从他旁边经过，开始偷偷看他，遮住嘴小声议论，Loki走得很疾，等不及听清闲言碎语。  
  
他仍然抱有一丝觉得Fandral在恶作剧的希望。毕竟他是酒吧老板雇佣的服务生，将录像带交给学校，并不会带给老板任何好处，还意味着将老板自己也拽进麻烦当中。他的生活里似乎相当盛产离奇的玩笑。  
  
  
老师示意他坐下。  
  
Loki脱下背包抱在大腿上坐下，过了午饭时间，胃里空空荡荡。  
  
“I‘m sorry，Loki.”  
  
Yeah, you're sorry, I'm sorry, everybody's sorry, now what? Loki埋下头。  
  
老师微微叹了一口气，“我们已经找过Fandral了解情况，他说……都是他做得不对。我很理解，作为受害者，让你承受这一切有些不公平。”  
  
“老师……这一次交换项目，对我来说非常，非常非常重要……我希望，你们能重新考虑……”  
  
“一开始我们打算将这件事情保密，进行私下处理，但没想到……有人印制了带着照片的纸张散发进学生们的储物柜里……”  
  
像是空荡荡的胃在报复，Loki感到一阵目眩。他又一次觉得自己蠢爆了，简直像个白痴。  
  
“我们已经及时进行了处理，但是……不能保证回收了所有的传单。”老师起身，走到Loki旁边抚住他的肩膀，“这就是为什么我们不能重新考虑，Loki。这件事情对学校，对Fandral，对你……都造成了很坏的影响。这两天你可以不用来学校，在家里休息几天，我们会通知你父亲……”  
  
“不！”Loki突然打断了老师的话，“请不要告诉我父亲，打工的事情我非常抱歉，我需要……需要钱……都已经不重要了。请不要告诉我父亲，打工的事情父亲毫不知情……”  
  
“Loki……”老师在他身边蹲下，以为他只是害怕被父亲责备，“拿到传单的学生们，有的回家会告诉家长，一旦家长知道学校发生了这种事情，只要有一个要求我们做出回应，我们就必须要提供解决方案。教育是学校与家长共同的责任，作为学校方面，不可能单方面承担全部责任……你父亲是肯定要参与处理的，你，明白吗？”  
  
Loki张了张嘴，什么也没说。  
  
“还有，你父亲已经知道这件事情。”  
  
Loki突然看向老师，绿色的眼睛里是惊愕，恐惧。绝对是空荡荡的胃在报复，他有些想吐。  
  
“我们本来已经确定交换人选是你，所以就通知了你父亲。起先他并不在意，一天以后却主动跟我们联系……因为你未成年，而他有……严重犯罪记录，本来办理出国手续就会出现问题。就是说，就算没有今天的事故，你也没办法参加交流项目……”  
  
  
  
  
“他不知道应该痛恨你还是应该感激你。在他貌美如花的十几岁时，遇到了同样貌美如花的你。他这个不愁吃穿的富家子弟觉得整个世界都是貌美如花的。尤其那时他觉得你美得就像一只被盛放的玫瑰和郁金香围绕的……吸血鬼。然后他活生生被鬼迷了心窍，把自己搓洗干净，跪在围了一圈蜡烛的地上，央求你在他脖子上咬一口。你咬了一口，后来又咬了一口。天，咬得真狠。又哪知你咬完以后不负责任，一翻貌美如花的脸扔下他去了剑桥。父母都是牛津毕业的，他在家里一哭二闹三上吊也没能说服双亲让他去剑桥。多么深的阶级内部矛盾！他以前完全不信罗密欧与朱丽叶呢。他不知道该痛恨你抛弃了他，还是应该感激你掰弯了他以后不忘成功扭转他的性向。从此以后，他都只跟姑娘一夜情了。”  
  
“我很确定Fandral的邮件里不是这么写的。”  
  
Loki靠着车门抽烟，搞完以后两个人都懒懒的，Loki好像真的头不那么痛了，身体温度也没有那么高了。做的时候他瞅准了Thor两条腿上的伤，碰得他嗷嗷直叫。所以现在这种诋毁，是Thor懒懒地报复。  
  
“不止呢，他还情深意切地回忆了你上中学时的样子。”  
  
Thor伸出大长胳膊把Loki手上的烟抢了过来，深深吸了一口，好把喉咙里那口酸，不甘心地咽下去。  
  
“He said， Loki’s like ‘I don't have any stupid friends at school, don't want any. I feel perfect being alone. I sit on a bench like a God and watch the others play and they all look foolish to me...’”  
  
Loki躬身吻住了Thor喋喋不休的嘴，他知道Thor在吃醋。虽然他所说的，几乎都是真的。  
  
Loki“嘶”了一声，因为Thor咬了他一口，挺用力的。Thor几乎从来没有咬过他，从来没有用这种恶作剧的方式，咬在嘴唇上，很痛，却不会留下伤痕。  
  
“我们必须得走了。”Loki打开门坐上了驾驶座，摸了摸自己还在发痛的唇。  
  
We have to leave...It almost makes me happy here.


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章  
  
  
  
 **——**  
  
Some say the world will end in fire,  
  
Some say in ice.  
  
From what I've tasted of desire  
  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
  
But if it had to perish twice,  
  
I think I know enough of hate  
  
To say that for destruction ice  
  
Is also great  
  
And would suffice.  
  
 **Fire and Ice - by ROBERT FROST**  
  
 **——**  
  
  
  
  
  
天色发黑了，公路依然蜿蜒延伸至很远处的山腰后，山峦在远处渐渐模糊，像是什么巨大动物伏下以后佝偻的脊背。海拔渐渐高起来，树荫渐渐消失，慢慢变成灌木丛，然后出现了青白色的覆地苔藓。这个地方似乎很久没有下过雨，这一段土路，车子开过扬起半米高的灰尘，一路上只能关着窗户，Thor非常气闷。Loki一脚刹车踩下来，Thor差一点儿撞到挡风玻璃上。没来得及骂出口，Loki打开了车门，走出车去。  
  
路边停了一辆野马1976，Thor一眼就认出来，那是他非常喜欢的一个型号。  
  
在他疯狂又愚蠢的高中时代，自己那一辆被他故意撞得稀巴烂，后来被拖回家里的地下停车场里。他既不去修理，因为很明显修不好，除非从里到外通通换新，也不打算扔掉，因为他得提醒自己，不论自以为多么生无可恋，撞车的那一瞬间他脑子里都只有一个念头，就是“我不想死”。  
  
Loki冲着路边走去，他看到了那个不远处灌木丛后挥动铲子的男人。尘土飞扬。  
  
Thor突然有种不祥的预感，不是运气好到遇到了杀人埋尸之类的。这里荒郊野外，确实是个不二选择。、他瘸着腿赶上Loki，偏过头看见他绿色的眼睛里闪着光。像是一匹荒原上的孤狼，突然之间看见了同类。  
  
Thor突然之间拽住他：“You're important to me you know? You piece of shit.”  
  
Loki夸张地看了看四周，“真是个有趣的告白地点，嗯。”  
  
“为什么你总是喜欢将自己陷于危险之中。就好像别人看见警告标志都会绕开走，而你是直奔着去。就比如我不认为现在接近那个男人是个好主意。”  
  
“Thor……”  
  
“Shut up， Loki”Thor很直接地打断了他的话，“如果他是个杀人犯正在掩埋尸体，待会儿他可能要再给我们挖两个坑，或者他开了这么远的路过来，只是为了忧伤地埋掉跟前女友做爱时用过的安全套，这也是别人的私人时刻。…Loki！”  
  
Loki什么都没说，一使力挣脱了Thor的手，继续往灌木丛后去了。Thor骂骂咧咧跟了上去，暗暗赌咒发誓他是因为伤腿使不上力，所以才会让Loki挣脱。  
  
看到毯子上那条死狗的时候，Thor的一颗心像是从悬着的线上缓缓落了下来，又被人抓在了手里，死死地，折磨人地揉捏。  
  
那个挖坑的男人擦了擦布满皱纹的额头上的汗，也许是灰尘，他又揉了揉睁不开的眼睛，用那双肮脏的手，指甲里塞满了黑色的土。  
  
Loki开口打了个招呼：“sup.”  
  
“I'm sorry, man. Bad time to have conversations.”  
  
那个人并没有抬头，只是又继续挥舞铲子去了.  
  
Thor非常困难地蹲下，看着那条毛有些落光的狗，再不会动，再不会叫，瘦骨嶙峋，尾巴断掉了一截。他犹豫着伸手出去，最后落在了它的头上。  
  
那个人扔掉了铲子，过来轻轻抱起它，然后走到坑边，半跪下来，把它放进挖好的坑里。他停顿下来，只是静静望着坑里的狗，然后用旁边的沙土把它盖上了，被呛得咳嗽了两声。  
  
太阳完全不见了。Loki觉得看清五步之外得东西开始变得困难。那个男人起来，走到旁边，弯腰捡了几块手掌大的石灰石，然后放在刚刚埋好的坑上。他凝视了那个简陋的坟墓一阵子。  
  
“I guess that's it.”也许是他在自言自语。男人没有捡那把铲子，就那么走了。  
  
Thor慢慢站起身来，大脑缺血令他有短暂的耳鸣头晕。  
  
“你就是想来看这个？”他闭着眼睛问。  
  
“I watch this fucking shit every day.”Loki转身向他们的车走回去。  
  
Thor不解地看向他。  
  
  
  
开始下雨了，下得很大。  
  
雨。雨。雨。  
  
下车从停车场跑到餐厅的一小段路，Loki的头发跟肩膀都湿透了。Thor腿脚不好，等他挤进屋檐下的时候，全身几乎都湿掉了。他不在意的甩了甩略长的头发，淋了雨以后，本来的金色有些发暗，仿佛发干的丙烯颜料。  
  
餐厅是附近唯一的光源，突然之间铝合板搭建起来移动棚屋也显得圣洁起来。两个人开了一天的车，又累又饿，于是停下来，怀着哪怕是一坨屎也要开开心心吃下去的那种心情走进了餐厅。  
  
两盘沙拉，两盘牛排，两份意大利面，两杯咖啡。餐厅里的人已经渐渐走光了，只剩下Thor跟Loki坐在里面靠窗的座位上。雨锲而不舍地打在窗户上，黑暗中发出沙沙的声响。  
  
“不用等了，他们不会来了。”  
  
Thor靠着座椅的靠背。被雨淋湿的衬衫半干着贴在身上，隐隐透出里面成块的肌肉。Loki很清楚它们的手感。他的视线在那里流连了一阵，然后抬起，跟Thor的重合在了一起。  
  
“是的，我知道。”  
  
  
  
Thor以为Loki要将自己带回因斯布鲁克，他愿意跟他去这一趟。  
  
因为对于他们来说，那几乎是一切开始分崩离析的地方。Thor也想回到那个地方，回到那个时间点上去。哪怕什么都不做，哪怕只是在回忆里重新经历一次那种灾难，他的潜意识里有一种只要那么做了，他就可以跟Loki稍稍同步一些，把这十年来的断层，稍稍修复一些的希冀。  
  
可是一路上，通过Loki透露给他的信息，却让他发现了这件事情中，除去了Laufey之外，还有另一个重要角色地存在。这个人就是Laufey曾经的生意伙伴，后来唯一的‘朋友’，Malekeith. People always say that the enemy's enemy is your friend.  
  
如果说Odin跟Laufey之间的关系敌对，却并不势均力敌的话，那么Malekeith就是那个和Odin棋逢对手的人。而在Fandral和其他人的帮助调查下，Thor知道了，一切的矛盾都起源于那幢，Thor和Loki在里面长大的，Odin的庄园。  
  
  
  
“Malekeith来跟你接头的人，半路被拦下来了。我不知道你在计划什么Loki，除了你之外，我不打算把自己交给其他任何人。”Thor喝光了杯里的最后一点儿咖啡。  
  
“这样一个雨天。”Loki望着布满水痕的玻璃窗，“我记得。”  
  
“你很清楚，为什么我放任你为所欲为。”  
  
“Oh, really?” Loki笑了笑，眼角有深深的细纹，加上这两天生病，眼睛下面是夸张的青黑色的黑眼圈，“因为你看着我就像看见那条死狗？”  
  
“为什么你要曲解我的意思。因为我爱你。”  
  
“HEHEHE…我几乎以为我要从这盘残羹剩菜里翻出一个钻石戒指了。”  
  
Thor觉得Loki浑身的刺又竖了起来，“还有一半因为我觉得自己罪有应得。”  
  
他得在被Loki的胡说八道气晕之前把自己想说的话都说出来，否则待会儿他的脑子里肯定除了把对方揍个半死再狠狠操到哭之外什么也剩不下了。Loki就像是他理智的强盗。  
  
“我不应该留下你一个人。我……我……”Thor从来不擅长说话，常常觉得嘴拙，或者口不对心，但现在的结巴，却不是因为如此。本来他酝酿了好一段时间的情绪终于爆发一样，他有太多太多的话想要讲给Loki听，但又觉得是不是突然一下子吃了太多，有些头晕，照理，这应该是餐后的正常现象，但明显这一阵晕眩来得又快又猛，更像是……像是……被人下了药……  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki打算就此逃跑。  
  
带着Fandral的支票和他自己的存款，逃去其他地方，一个没有人认识他的地方。他已经十几岁了，他可以自力更生，可以跳出Odin跟Laufey的阴影，在这个世界上另寻容身之地。没有什么缜密的计划，甚至之前没有这个想法。他的生活并不允许他有这些东西。但现在他有了这些钱，他不至于一下子就流落街头，他只需要搞到一张驾照或者身份证明，就可以开始另一段人生。他终于下定决心，对Laufey彻底死心，对当下的人生彻底死心，根本没有丝毫留恋，除了……除了那些他木床下的信跟照片。  
  
不行，他得想办法回家一趟，把那些信跟照片偷出来。然后带着它们一起远走高飞。  
  
后半夜的时候开始飘雨了，湿漉漉的街道上反射着冰冷的光亮，到处空无一人，那些游荡的人也藏进了黑暗中。他绕到房子后面，把书包藏在了一边的草丛里，里面还装着他没有吃的午饭。  
  
他抓着凸出窗外的防盗栏杆，费力地往上爬，然后抓住了旁边的下水管道，继续往上。  
  
他的房间在二层最靠外的地方，这不是他第一次干这种事情了。以前将家门钥匙锁在家里，为防Laufey打骂，他爬过好几次窗户，也就一直记得不把窗户关死。总要给自己留一条后路。  
  
Damn you, Thor. 他无声地咒骂着。被雨水打湿的管道又冰又滑，他得死命抓着才不至于摔下去。Damn you.  
  
他悄悄打开了自己的窗户，钻了进去，然后发现自己犯了蠢，为什么不把背包也带上来，这些信跟照片要怎么带下去，于是他摸黑在自己的房间里找寻一只口袋，或者一件能把东西裹起来扔出窗外的衣服。正当他收拾那些信跟照片的时候，他突然听见了一声惨叫。  
  
那是一个女孩子声嘶力竭的声音，但好像立即被人捂住了嘴巴，声音变得瓮声瓮气，他隐约听到那个女孩子在哭着求饶：“放开我，求求你们，我父亲马上就要回来了……放开我，不要……”然后是一个男人猥琐的声音。  
  
Loki打了个寒战，他想他知道了是怎么回事。  
  
那个被他用弹簧刀削掉了小指头的人，父亲的手下，他有个比自己小三岁的女儿，每当他们出门接货或者办事的时候，他会把女儿接来Laufey的家里。如果他出了事，会有人照顾她。  
  
多么愚蠢。看看Laufey是怎么照顾他的亲生儿子的，你怎么会觉得他能照顾好你的女儿。You deserve it, Loki摸了摸自己眉骨上的伤疤。  
  
在那个女孩子连续的求饶跟小声的哭喊里，Loki用从抽屉里翻出的旧体恤把信跟照片用颤抖的手裹好，他走到窗户边上，打算把体恤先扔下去。那个女孩子的惨叫再一次传来，还有男人无耻的笑声和下流的话语。他的手停在了窗户外面。  
  
他死死盯着自己的手。  
  
当Laufey打算让那个人也削掉他一截小拇指的时候，是这个女孩子救了他，是她恳求自己的父亲放过了晕死过去的Loki。从那以后那些人就总是在开这个女孩子跟他的玩笑。Loki you little shit. Did you say thank you to her yet? She's a pretty girl for 12 years old. Do you like her, hm? Maybe she saved you because she likes you Haha…  
  
他无法说感谢。因为没有什么好感谢的。她的父亲用一把沾满意大利面酱的叉子差一点儿扎瞎了他的眼睛，而他却要因为他们没有削掉他的手指而感谢她？  
  
Screw you! All of you!  
  
他把信揣进了自己的怀里，因为雨下大了，他钻出了窗户，开始沿着下水管道往下滑。往下比往上要容易得多了，很快他就落到了窗户外的防盗栏杆上。百叶窗没有完全合死，他的视线完全不能控制地往屋里扫去，看到那个可怜的女孩子被男人压在沙发上，地上是扯得稀烂的衣物。雨声掩盖了罪恶的声音，Loki只要闭上眼睛，就能假装什么都没有发生，就能跳下栏杆，找到自己的背包，就能远走高飞。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章  
  
  
  
Thor醒来，睁开迷蒙的眼睛，透过睫毛看出去，映入眼帘的是一颗黑头发的脑袋。“Loki……”他动了动唇。  
  
“Are you…alright?...”Loki把腿翘在沙发的扶手上，抱着一包炸蔬菜片，边嚼边轻声问道。他正在看书。  
  
有一瞬间Thor以为他们还在Loki的小公寓里，像那一次他跳下冰冷的泰晤士河为了救起老太的爱犬，后来有些发低烧，他吃了药睡下，Loki坐在他床边看书。醒来的时候，他竟然还保持着那个相同的姿势。仿佛灵魂出窍。  
  
“呃……”他试着坐起来，发现全身没有力气，“你又对我做了什么？”他偏过头问Loki。“没完没了眼花缭乱的把戏，说真的，我宁愿你一次性都使出来，来个痛快。”  
  
“没有耐性，如何能得到全部的乐趣。”Loki笑起来，“Malekeith需要你的眼球。”  
  
“……我的……眼球？！”  
  
“他已经拿到了Odin跟Frigga的。“  
  
“God you piece of shit！！你答应过不会伤害父亲母亲，还有Malekeith…我一定会剥了他的皮……”Thor愤怒地挣扎着想要下床。  
  
“只是借用一下虹膜而已，你不要这么小气。”Loki把一片炸红薯扔进嘴里，知道Thor误会了，笑得露出一口白牙，Thor能看得出他是真的在开心，然后听他接着戏谑，“你昨天明明还说，我这坨狗屎对你很重要。”  
  
“I could change my mind！”Thor气呼呼地反驳。  
  
“Yeah, surely you'd better change it, this one belongs to an imbecile.”  
  
“!!!!”  
  
Loki看着Thor气红了脸简直开心得不得了，他有特殊的斗嘴技巧。他起身走到Thor的床边，心情好好地弯腰，用沾满薯片渣的嘴给了他一个吻，吻在额头上。  
  
“Time to wake up, princess.”  
  
“I'm not a princess!!!”  
  
Loki翻了个大白眼，“你醒得太晚，错过了新闻。今早Frigga对Odin集团的股东发出声明，Odin身体欠佳，已前往格陵兰岛休养。”  
  
“Malekeith放走了他们？”  
  
“看来你没有好好做功课，他想要的，从来就不是Odin.”  
  
“他想要什么？！”  
  
还没有来得及回答，两个黑衣人突然破门而入。  
  
Loki有些不快，“我以为你们已经取好了东西。”  
  
原来是Malekeith的人。  
  
一个黑衣人指着床上的Thor回答他：“他的我们已经取好了，现在轮到你了。”  
  
Loki皱起了眉毛，他满是不解地问道：“你是疯了吗？我的什么？”  
  
那两个黑衣人并没有回答，只是大步上来架住Loki，不顾他地挣扎准备带走他，然后，屋里响起了一声枪响。  
  
Loki跟那两个人都愣住了，看到其中一个人左肩头中了一枪，心脏往上两寸得地方，血透过他捂住伤口的手指淙淙往外渗着，还好他穿的是黑色的西装，否则场面可能会相当血腥。  
  
Thor侧着身，握着手枪指着剩下那个手还架着Loki的人，他沉默着，只是晃了晃枪口，示意他放手。  
  
“What the fuck man?”  
  
Loki有些吃惊，他并不知道Thor是什么时候取走了他身上的袖珍手枪。他更吃惊的是，Thor竟然毫不犹豫地开了枪。要知道看R级电影是一回事，真正握住手枪懂得怎么扣动扳机是另一回事。更别提在这么短的时间里瞄准移动的目标。枪法不好的话，误伤就太可怕了好吗。原来之前Fandral说，他单独跟Thor呆在一起并不安全，并不是开玩笑。  
  
可他暂时不能在这个问题上浪费时间。他拍掉了那个黑衣人的手问：“我已经按照约定把他带来，你们在耍什么花样。”  
  
“Malekeith需要借用你的虹膜。“  
  
“他需要我的虹膜……”Loki重复了一遍他的话，脸上更加疑云遍布。然后他回答说：“我跟你们走。”  
  
“Loki！”  
  
“放心，”Loki笑了笑，“如今我对他的用处比起你来就要大多了。你还是多操心操心自己。”他又转身对着旁边那个受伤的人说道：“虽然有话应该好好说，但毕竟是他先动的手，肩上的那一枪真是对不住。”他拍了拍那人的伤肩，看着那个人的脸一瞬间苍白得跟死人一样，额头滴下豆大的汗珠。“要知道，他才从迷魂药里清醒过来……”他指了指Thor，又指了指自己的头，然后撇撇嘴说：“他这里有点儿……问题。所以，我替他道歉，对不住。”他又大力拍了那人一下。  
  
  
  
Thor目送着他们走出门去，无奈地躺平了闭上眼睛。  
  
说实话，很开心Loki平日里那种爱戳人伤口的喜好，并不是只针对他一个人。  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki浑身有些湿透了。他打了两个寒战，又爬回了自己二楼的屋子。他知道Laufey出门办事不在家，于是溜进了他父亲的房间关上房门。多么讽刺，他在用Laufey的电话拨通999报警。  
  
然后他打开房门，打算偷偷溜下楼，有了上一次的前车之鉴，他得到厨房找一把比弹簧刀更具威胁性的武器。在警察赶到之前拖住那两个男人。  
  
女孩子已经泣不成声，那两个人甚至不屑用什么东西堵住她的嘴。这附近住着的人都已经习惯听到一些尖叫，哭喊，有时是争吵，有时只是家庭暴力，家家有本难念的经，除了看热闹，谁更有空去关心别人家呢？  
  
等他摸黑找到一把细长的水果刀，刀锋在黑暗中闪出凌冽的光。他的手有些抖，那双握着小提琴弓的手，抱着书的手。他握紧了水果刀，深呼吸了一下，蹑手蹑脚向客厅摸索过去。  
  
对方有两个人，他不知道自己能做到什么地步。削掉了那个男人的手指以后，他的心好像也跟着坚硬了一些。不知道是好是坏。他只知道如果今晚他这么走掉，他肯定会一直想起这个雨夜来，会一直听到这个女孩子的哭喊，他将永不能跟Laufey，还有现在的生活一刀两断。  
  
“放开她。”他举着那把刀来到两个人背后，大声叫起来，“我已经报警了，放开她。”  
  
“Loki you little shit！”其中一个男人仍趴在女孩子身上，另一个提了裤子要过来夺他手里的刀，“把刀给我，别虚张声势了！”  
  
“你们看着我切掉了她爸爸的手指，我不是说着玩的！放开她！”  
  
“你得过来让我放开她，你这个小杂种，我可不会因为你说让我放开我就放开。”趴在女孩儿身上那个男人猥亵地笑起来，手跟下身都没闲着。  
  
女孩子涕泗横流，几乎已经哭得失去意识。  
  
那个想来抢刀的人突然伸手，Loki一闭眼，用刀划了出去，那人惊叫着，大骂起来：“他妈的他来真的！我的手……”Loki并没有去看那人溅到他身上的血，他径直朝着那个趴在女孩儿身上的男人走过去，“起来！我再说一次，如果你不起来，我会让你再也起不来。”  
  
那个人看着Loki，两个人对峙了几秒钟，终于知道他不是开玩笑，他不过也就比Loki大两三岁，是Laufey从街上捡回来的小混混。他骂骂咧咧地从女孩子身上起来，还在女孩子大腿根上极其色情地摸了一把，女孩子颤抖得几乎开始抽搐。Loki忍住胃里强烈的不适，用刀指着那个男人，然后小心翼翼捡起地上被撕得稀烂的衣物，盖在女孩子身上。  
  
“他们都说Laufey把你扔在了医院门口，根本就没有人想要你出生在这个世界上。你这个小杂种……”那个手掌被划得血淋淋的男人，一边脱下自己的体恤包扎止血，一边咒骂着，双眼通红。  
  
“Fucking hell，fuck you! 上学？！念书？！ “  
  
“哪怕不去学校，也该知道这是畜生才干的事情。”Loki面无表情，他不觉得害怕了，也许因为他已经完全失去了所有感觉。  
  
“你才是这所房子里的寄生虫！……你最好死死看紧她，一步也别离开，因为只要你让她离开你的视线，我发誓，我会让这个小婊子尝尽苦楚，还有你……Laufey根本不在乎你，就算哪天回来发现你断气了也不会有人过问……我会让你死得很难看……Loki你记住……”  
  
他的话没有说完，大门被Laufey打开了。那两个人的叫骂戛然而止。  
  
突然之间到来的安静，让Loki的耳鸣听起来像炸雷一般。  
  
Laufey踱进门来，手里提着Loki被雨淋湿的背包，“要出远门？”他看似随意地问起，把那个背包扔在地上，里面明显被翻过，饭盒从背包里滑出来，还有一本被淋得湿透的课本。  
  
挺好的，Loki想，这下他们能够放过那本书，不再撕来点烟什么的。  
  
他还握着手里的水果刀。  
  
“这是在闹什么？”Laufey是指沙发上躺着的女孩子。她父亲这才敢三步跨作两步奔过去，脱下自己的衣服将自己几乎不省人事的女儿裹起来，打横抱去了里面房间。  
  
Loki知道了Laufey是去接货了。  
  
因为他们回来以后一定去了屋后的地窖，正是他藏书包的草丛附近。几个男人放在鞋柜上的公文包里，装的是Laufey今晚晚些时候用来HIGH的小剂量毒品。Loki很清楚。  
  
Laufey走到他面前，“把刀给我。”  
  
他无法反抗。全身再一次发起抖来。以前的每一次打骂都无比清晰地从记忆里浮显。Laufey就像是那一把打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。Loki一定是有预感，他把刀递给Laufey的时候屏住了呼吸，然后脸上狠狠挨了一巴掌，伴随着那两个男人的嗤笑声。Loki闭起了眼睛。觉得挨了巴掌的那半边脸肿痛不已。  
  
“睁开眼睛，”Laufey捏住了他的下巴，“看着我。”他命令道，“看着我，我是你的父亲。你是我的儿子。Loki Laufeyson. 你没得选择。你听见了吗？！”他的另一边脸又挨了一巴掌，“你要记住…Maybe I'm just not good enough for you. I should apologize for not making you the prince of the United Kingdom, but, if your highness wants, he could be the prince of this…...urgh!…...shithole!…”  
  
伴随着所有人的嘲笑声，Loki的眼睛有些酸，他咬住了下嘴唇，很艰难地说着，“I'm sorry father. I'm sorry…please….”  
  
警车毫无预警地呼啸着停在了Laufey的门前。一瞬间所有人都慌了神，那两个小混混完全没想到Loki说的是真的……谁会把警察带到毒贩的家里？！Laufey面目扭曲地掐住了Loki的脖子，低沉着声音咬牙切齿地说道：“你报了警，你是疯了吗！”  
  
Loki剧烈地咳嗽了两声，哀求道：“我有办法，相信我！Father!”  
  
被Laufey放开以后，他的眼泪完全止不住地滑了一脸。他在所有人紧张地注视下，拿走了门口鞋柜上那个装着毒品的公文包，把纸袋扔到了沙发旁边的茶几上。他一边快速做着这些，一边哭着，一直到跟两个配枪的巡警说话时，都在一直掉泪。  
  
“他们从屋后爬进了我在二楼的房间，因为我的窗户从来没锁。我那时跟她正在客厅看电视，没有听见动静，然后他们……他们……说要一起快活，那个纸袋，里面装着他们带来的毒品……”Loki一边撒着谎，一边想，我甚至不知道她的名字。那个可怜的女孩子。我甚至不知道她叫什么名字。  
  
这一片区域，是伦敦有名的龙蛇混杂的社区，两个巡警也并不吃惊，只是同情地看着满脸泪的Loki：“你的父母呢？”  
  
Loki走到Laufey面前，跟他对视了两秒钟，心里明白，他说得很对，我没有选择。  
  
就算告发他，他跟他的手下被一网打尽又如何。Loki依然是他的儿子，出现在报纸新闻的头条，他都是Loki Laufeyson。只是这一次还要加上，他的父亲是个肮脏可耻的毒贩。Loki心里泛起一阵酸楚，然后他扑向了Laufey，紧紧抱着他的父亲，边哭边说着，“我父亲刚刚到家，还有周围赶来帮忙的邻居，争执当中，父亲不小心划伤了他的手。”  
  
巡警的目光停留在Laufey手上那把带着血迹的刀上。  
  
“受伤的女孩呢？”  
  
Loki指指里面的房间，巡警走进去，打开门，看着被子里把自己裹成一团啜泣不停的女孩子，掏出了手铐。  
  
“你们有什么要辩解的吗？”他们对着那两个小混混问，两个人衣衫不整，其中一个还裸着上身。  
  
他们张了张嘴，最后看了看Laufey，什么也没说。  
  
还未成年，强奸未遂，加上一点毒品，大概就是几年劳教，如果这个时候他们不承认，茶几上的毒品将无法解释，谁也不知道今天晚上以后他们会怎样。  
  
他们沉默着，表示默认。巡警跟旁人又取证了一番，跟Laufey交代了两句要注意照看孩子，就将两个人带走了。  
  
Laufey看着还站在客厅中间无声哭着Loki，“你知道如果不拿出那些毒品，他们两个会抵赖，甚至把责任推到你身上。只有拿出毒品，事情相当严重起来，他们才不得不闭嘴。我总算是发现了一点儿，你的长处。Silver tongue, Liar.”  
  
“I'm sorry father.”他边哭边说着，“I'm sorry…I 'm sorry…”  
  
“There's nothing to be sorry for,”Laufey似乎是笑了，又一次抬起他的下巴，这一次力道比较小的，“my son.”  
  
女孩子似乎是睡着了，她父亲关上了门出来，看见Loki捡起了地上湿淋淋的书包，然后一个人走上了楼梯，回二楼自己的房间。  
  
Loki关上门，坐到床上又哭了一阵子，停不下来地一直掉眼泪，不晓得是因为今晚逃跑计划落空，是因为被Laufey扇的两个巴掌，还是因为撒的那些谎。  
  
有一瞬间他想到了Thor。我得坚持下去。I’m not gonna quit. 他想。  
  
他从背包里拿出那个湿透的饭盒，打开来吃起冷透的意大利面。一天没有吃东西，他狼吞虎咽着，吃着吃着就忘了哭。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章  
  
  
——————————————————  
 **"I’ve had so many knives stuck into me,**

**when they hand me a flower I can’t quite make out what it is. It takes time."**

**- Charles Bukowski**

———————————————————  
  
Thor戴上了路边摊买来的土得掉渣的金边雷朋镜，明显是西贝货。巧克力甜筒化得相当不得体。他大大咬了一口，冰得牙有些酸。圣山修道院灰白色的外墙，在烈日下像颗神明的大金牙一样闪闪发光，他在阶梯下的水池边，见缝插针找了个空位，终于一屁股，坐在了晒得有些发烫的草地上。  
  
醒过来时，出了门才发现他们已经到了瓦雷泽。Loki绕了远路，本来去因斯布鲁克可以从法国到瑞士，穿过列支敦士登，然后抵达奥地利。以前私人飞机两个小时的航程，现在路上拖着两条伤腿，风吹日晒也就算了，Loki还往南绕了一大圈，来了意大利。Thor猜因为这里是Malekeith的老家。  
  
粉白色，紫红色的蔷薇开得如火如荼，树墙在微风下摇摆，他想起Odin跟Frigga的花园，现在大概已经成为废墟。远远望去，山下红顶白墙的石头建筑鳞次栉比，不知道Loki在哪。  
  
Thor突然觉得，一种非常熟悉的感觉回到了他的身体里。  
不知道Loki在哪儿。这种感觉陪伴了他过去十年的时间。像是一个人住了一个空荡荡的大房间。总在回头看，总觉得应该有个人在那儿。总觉得那颗黑色的毛茸茸的脑袋，应该在旁边。他吃完了手里那个巧克力甜筒剩下的最后一点儿脆皮，舔了舔唇。他不爱吃甜食。他拥有他所需要的所有爱。那些甜食制造的令人兴奋，减轻对疼痛敏感度的化学成分，对他来说简直是画蛇添足。他努力去理解Loki的喜好，努力用一颗给予的心，去理解那种永远在呐喊的可怕的需索。  
  
今天他跟Fandral通过电话。无意中问起大学时打拳那一次，被人打成了轻微脑震荡。最后能留下一条命，不是那个人手下留情。  
黑拳场的规矩里，没有手下留情这一条。他没有受更严重的伤，是因为疯狂跟混乱里，有人朝着那个人开了一枪。他一直以为是父亲的人。Fandral说，他的人当时在那里。但还没来得及开枪，有人抢在了他们前面。  
  
Thor躺在烈日之下，用手肘挡在墨镜上，他为什么来了圣山修道院？旅游胜地？消磨时光？  
刚才他在阴凉黑暗的忏悔室里待了45分钟，一句话没有讲。基督慈悲的脸从雕花的木窗外静静地俯视他。他静静地回望。他并不想要忏悔。他想要问问墙上那个男人，自我牺牲，有时是不是太过自以为是。他深爱着一个魔鬼，而那个魔鬼甚至可以回报他同样的爱。但他怀疑，这一切并不能改变魔鬼的本质。  
  
那个开枪的人是Loki。  
他怎么能没有想到。Loki追去了洛杉矶。也许看着他跟Jane坠入爱河。Thor承认这很残忍，但他那时并不知道Loki还活着。求婚的那天晚上，卫生间里，那一声“brother”，并不是他的幻听。Loki在那里。  
  
想到这里的时候，他浑身都像跌进了冰河一样冷。因为Loki并没有现身。他又丢下Thor一个人。独自回了英国。重逢之日悬而无期。Thor无法想象如果不是Odin让他回国，他们将会相互错过到何时。  
  
魔鬼悄悄来到他的身边，看到这个人依然为自己沉迷不已，于是满意地又消失在了黑暗里。  
为此他想脱下魔鬼的裤子对着他雪白的屁股狠劲打几下。  
  
很久之后Thor到剧院看戏。Loki写的戏剧。他坐在黑暗里，听着舞台上的演员颇为磁性的声音讲着：  
"Maybe...you'll fall in love with me all over again."  
"Hell, I love you enough now. What do you want to do? Ruin me?"  
"Yes. I want to ruin you."  
"Good, that's what I want too.”  
  
  
Malekith的房间里，樱桃木的书橱占了整整一面墙。Loki爱不释手地抱着布面的收藏版《失乐园》，白色大吉岭飘着淡淡的清香，Loki爱它，因为它的茶色是金黄的。像融化进了水里的阳光。  
桌上放着那个从Odin庄园里搬到这里来的保险箱。里面装着庄园买下的999年的地契。  
就是那个保险箱，需要Odin一家，所有人的虹膜扫描，才能打开。  
Malekith坐在书桌后面，用钢笔笔头模仿秒针轻轻敲打着桌面。偌大的房间里发出轻轻的时间的回响。  
  
“我的人检查过Thor的双腿。一个月之内他都无法正常行走。有时候我非常不能理解。你瞧，我的原则就是“简单”。我想要的东西，我就去争取。我讨厌的东西，我就让它消失。我不懂你这种反复无常。你自己不会觉得困惑吗？”  
“你找我来，到底是为了什么。你不是已经取到了Odin一家的虹膜。”  
“我也是如此以为。但事情开始变得有意思起来。“Malekith用钢笔指了指那个保险箱，“那个箱子，还需要你的虹膜才能打开。”  
“……”Loki放下了手里的书。他站在那里，并没有说话。  
  
Malekith笑了起来，“先别急着感动，”他按了按桌面上一个按钮，一个带着黑手套的人走进了房间，对着Loki做了一个“请”的动作。  
“我只知道，这个箱子现在还差一个人的虹膜，我猜可能是你呢，毕竟养在身边十几年，你说呢。如果不是你，也别太伤心。至少证明了你放进那个庄园的二十几颗炸弹再正确不过。“  
“等我死后，你的罪名可以全都推到我身上，雇人行凶，炸毁庄园，夺走地契，whatever。至少现在我还想保持一下我这……不怎么清白的清白。”  
  
Loki走到桌子前坐下，任凭那个带着黑手套的人将他的头按向保险箱，然后在一个信用卡大小的表盘上按了几个按钮，Loki感到一束光打在了自己的左眼上面，他难得努力地配合，睁着自己的眼睛，直到那束光消失。他的左胸竟然有些微微胀痛。他紧张地盯着那个保险箱。  
  
“你是个幽默的孩子。哪怕离开Laufey以后，你花了很长时间治愈PTSD[1]，你仍然令人惊讶地保持着自嘲的幽默。我喜欢你。这也是为什么我愿意放任你的中途变卦，多等这几年。”  
Loki的眼睛仍然还死死地定在那个保险箱上，他心不在焉地回答着：“如果你想要一个人摔得很痛，至少要先把他带上高处。那时候让他不明不白死在拳击场上，是个最无厘头的主意。我并没有中途变卦，我只是突然有了更好的打算。”  
“可现在，这个要爬上高处往下跳的人，是你。”Malekith挥了挥手，让那个人退出了房间，“我不是Odin. 固然我们只是萍水相逢，你也帮了我不少忙，如果你想反悔，我仍然给你机会。”  
  
Loki不知道是Malekith手里钢笔击打桌面的速度变慢了，还是时间变慢了。  
保险箱岿然不动地站立在桌子上。  
二十秒过去了。  
一分钟。  
两分钟。  
Loki终于用手去掰了掰盖子。突然为自己刚才抱有一丝希望感到羞耻。他想他有了那丝希望，是因为他曾经爱过Odin。而那种爱，就像是一种可怕的疾病，你永远也不能从中完全康复。  
  
“我们明早就出发了。在我这里，你完全可以遵循自己“简单”的原则。让我们各司其职，各取所需。”  
  
Loki离开之后，那个带着黑手套的人才又重新进了房间。保险箱上那个长方形的小表盘亮了起来，他在上面播了两下，然后听到“咝——”的一声，一个银色的金属支架从箱子里面升了起来。他把那张卷起来的纸捧在手上，递给了Malekith，这就是那张他一直梦寐以求的，Odin庄园的地契。  
Malekith放下了手里的钢笔。从桌面下的小抽屉里拿出了一个古董打火机。虽然已经得到Frigga在庄园这件事情上绝不追究的口头承诺，但他不是那种会把任何口头承诺当真的人。不愿意冒任何的风险。他点着了那张很厚，质量很好的纸。999年的契约，一转眼化为灰烬。还有什么比这更加脆弱？  
最后需要的虹膜，就是Loki的。  
只能是Loki。  
但他不会知道了。也不可以知道。因为他还需要纯粹地恨着Odin，恨着Odin一家所有人，来替Malekith完成洗白。  
他完全有恨他们的理由，并且充分得不可思议。他简直就是为此而生的。成为那只没了命的替罪羊，替Malekith消除所有的后顾之忧。  
  
  
“要一杯冰咖啡。”  
Loki猛地抬头，看见那个被他削掉了一截小拇指的男人出现在点单台后面。他的喉咙有些发紧，“一块七”他说，在触屏上选了冰咖啡，不再抬头，只是伸出手去。  
“我……有话想跟你说。”那个男人递了两个一镑的硬币到他手心里。  
“我没有碰她。”Loki害怕同事听见，轻轻地跟他解释，“这是我最后一份工作，我不想饿死。Please...对于她的事情，我很抱歉……”  
“是你救了她。”男人清了清粗哑的喉咙，“谢谢你……”  
Loki把找零递了过去，男人并没有接，“不用了。”他说，“我只是想来告诉你，如果需要帮助，我会尽力。”  
Loki没有回答，他看了眼下午空荡荡没什么顾客的快餐店，跟站在旁边看报纸的经理说了声，把点单触屏关了以后，去了后厨帮助打扫。  
  
  
  
[1] post-traumatic stress disorder创伤后心理压力紧张综合征  
指人在遭遇或对抗重大压力后，其心理状态产生失调之后遗症。这些经验包括生命遭到威胁、严重物理性伤害、身体或心灵上的胁迫。PTSD的主要症状包括恶梦、性格大变、情感解离、麻木感（情感上的禁欲或疏离感）、失眠、逃避会引发创伤回忆的事物、易怒、过度警觉、失忆和易受惊吓。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章  
  
  
  
————————————————————  
  
 **"I loved you to the point of ruin. I loved you until my lungs were filled with ash."**  
 **-Tina Tran**  
  
————————————————————  
  
  
  
Loki从Malekith那里回到旅馆以后什么都没有说，仿佛只是出门跟朋友喝了个下午茶。Thor搞清楚了Malekith就为了搞到那张地契搞出这么多是非，他最不开心的，大概还是Loki也在那个庄园里长大，他竟然舍得将那个地方夷为平地，还拱手送人。他有一种被抛弃感。但比起来Loki十年的颠沛流离，自己这点儿不快简直就显得无比矫情，他自己生着闷气，也没开口。  
  
第二天早晨吃过简单早餐出发，进入阿尔卑斯山区以后，时不时就飘个小雨，Thor被雨刷晃得心烦意乱，5个小时兜兜转转到了因斯布鲁克。  
  
Odin家的私人雪场自从Loki出事起就关闭了，他们一家再也没有回来过。只有几户当地人家在打理。Thor自从猜到Loki要带他回这里，就提前打好了招呼，于是抵达当地以后，他打了个电话，有人前来接待。  
  
两个人还是坐轻轨上山。Thor的心沉甸甸的，Loki一路上一言不发。Thor看着他微微颤抖的肩膀，不知该怎么安抚。他想Loki大概还不想去到山顶那个雪场，所以来到半山腰。  
  
在那户人家的客房里安定下来以后，伤腿需要换药，Loki递了一杯Martini给他，然后搬了把椅子，坐在他腿边帮他换药。借着床头灯昏黄的光线。  
  
“为什么带我回这里？”Thor看着低着头剪断绷带的Loki问。  
  
“想知道如果当年从这里摔下去的人是你，事情会有怎样的不同。”Loki狠狠用绷带打了一个结，痛得Thor绞起了眉毛。  
  
他知道如果Loki不打算说真话，自己就怎么也无法从他嘴里问出什么。口齿伶俐，心思深沉这两点，他真是对自己的弟弟又爱又恨。  
  
  
  
晚上吃过晚饭， Loki在洗澡，Thor跟Frigga通了一道电话。  
  
他终于开口问，为什么当年抛弃Loki。他之前没有问，是在等也许Frigga自己会说出来，他宁愿相信他们是有苦衷的，相信这一切对于Frigga来说，是一件同样令人伤心欲绝的事情。  
  
他已经重回了十年前的事发地，是时候让一切水落石出。  
  
  
  
Frigga告诉他，雪场事故是真的事故。但，是人为引发的。有人在坡道两侧埋放了小型炸药。  
  
而他们的目标本来是Thor。  
  
  
  
Thor握着手机的手捏得死紧，关节处都是青白色。他感到自己得心脏骤然缩了缩。  
  
因为知道Loki是养子。而且Loki的年纪并没有到可以独自进行夜场滑雪。但那天晚上，是Thor非要拽着Loki偷偷溜出去。装备也没有拿Loki自己的，怕被大人发现。所以Loki就用了Thor的滑雪服跟雪橇，而Thor自己用了滑雪板。两个人偷跑出去，兴奋地坐了缆车上山，嬉闹了一会儿，那晚夜空清透无比，银河当空，Thor记得他捧着Loki的护目镜，然后呵了几口热气，还在上面肉麻地画了几颗小星星。Loki为了逃开，自己先滑了下去。接着，就出了事故。  
  
  
  
Thor沉默着听Frigga继续讲，那是Malekith手里奥地利当地一伙亡命之徒，本来的目标是Thor，用他威胁Odin，但是后来那帮办事的人发现弄错了人，就想背着Malekith私底下跟Odin了结，提出的条件是只用钱交换Loki。Odin并没有犹豫，立即给了他们一大笔钱，以此确保Loki的安全。然后，Malekith却看出了端倪，突然间将这件事情告诉了Laufey，Laufey并不知道自己的儿子一直被Odin收养，Malekith故意挑了这个时刻告诉Laufey真相。说他的儿子一直在Odin手里，现在被抢了回来。那伙人想两边通吃，又勒索了Laufey一笔钱，Laufey赎回Loki的心态，完全是因为不想让Loki回到Odin身边。  
  
  
  
接下来，Odin的态度莫名的模棱两可，Frigga央求他想办法将Loki带回家，但Odin认为，不论Laufey是个怎样的人，他都是Loki的亲生父亲，本来更有理由抚养Loki。而且Malekith一定也已经将身世告诉了Loki，这样一来，Loki能不能回家，并不是自己能够决定的。Odin没有采取任何行动，因此Frigga将此事托付给了Heimdall，他一共去了Laufey家里3次。但Loki自己并不愿意跟他走。  
  
  
  
你的父亲爱Loki，他一直将Loki当成自己的孩子看待。你们一起长大，你自己看在眼里。但是你的父亲，他又同时是一个尊重现实的人。非常可笑的，大家往往把他当作神来看待，他却从来没有认为自己能与命运一较高下。他未雨绸缪凡事做万全之策，但事到临头，他总是坦然接受命运的安排。他总是说，每个人都有自己的选择，Laufey选择了不接受自己的无能而堕落腐坏，而Loki选择了留在亲生父亲身边。  
  
  
  
可他那时还是个什么都不懂的孩子！Thor冲着电话吼了起来，他从来没有用过这种语气跟Frigga说话。  
  
  
  
这并不能成为我们替他做出任何决定的理由。Thor，你有没有想过，如果我们强行将他接回家，等到有一天他长大，将怎样面对自己的父亲？你可能觉得自己对他的爱强烈过Odin的，因此觉得比他高尚深刻，但在你燃烧你所谓的爱时，你脚下的柴火，那些点着的滚滚热油，通通都是Odin给予你的。他给了你骨血，他将你抚养长大，在平常人想都不敢想的优渥环境里，给了你一颗宽容博大的心，给了你对这个光怪陆离的世界出格的容忍。你是他的遗产(legacy)，为此你应该骄傲，你应该骄傲。  
  
  
  
How about Loki？  
  
  
  
Thor问完以后，双方都沉默下来，Thor死死握着手机，只听到此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
  
  
  
Loki洗完澡出来，Thor还握着已经挂掉的电话坐在床沿上。Loki目不转睛地看着他，手里擦着滴水的黑色头发。  
  
夜里凉，他走到房间一角打开了电壁炉，围绕着摆放的松木，一圈小小的淡蓝色火焰围绕着玻璃罩子燃烧起来。罩子上立刻起了雾气。Loki微微躬身，在玻璃上哈了一口气，然后用食指在上面画了一匹小马。  
  
“这是我记忆中Thori的样子。”他站起来冲着Thor说，“我的独角兽。”  
  
昏暗的房间里面只听到火焰的声音，和外面不知道什么时候下起的雨声。  
  
“母亲将他照料得很好…”Thor偏头，将手机甩到了床头。不知怎么解释自己那时无法面对跟Loki有关的一切。父亲请来的心理医生，是Heimdall的朋友，比Heimdall稍年轻些，大概觉得这样更能理解他的心境，他们坐在客房里，被午后的阳光晒得懒懒地聊天。Thor总是显得积极又健康，哪怕头一天晚上他偷跑出去飙车或者打架，头破血流还贴着脏脏的创可贴。  
  
  
  
“你需要从里面走出来。”  
  
“我觉得在这里呆着很好。”  
  
“You need a way out.”  
  
“我不需要。”  
  
“Everybody needs a way out of pain. 你需要将他，与失去他的痛苦区分开。沉浸在痛苦里，并不代表还跟他在一起。”  
  
“在我找到另一种方式之前，我可能要一直这样了。“少年的脸上露出一丝坚毅，”另外，我并不觉得痛苦，并不。”  
  
他撩了撩自己的头发，却露出了额头上那个褐色的创可贴。  
  
  
  
“Now give us a kiss, brother.”  
  
Loki笑起来，向着Thor走过去。两条深色的眉像个八字一样耷拉下来。薄薄的唇抿着。  
  
Thor静静看着他，想着，是因为他的唇，和他那双绿眼睛，always trick you to think he’s so innocent and pure.  
  
而人类的劣根性，不就是要摧毁一切无辜、纯洁与美好?  
  
他站了起来，拿过Loki手上的毛巾，帮他象征性地擦了擦头发，然后毛巾滑落到木地板上。  
  
他往前倾身吻住Loki，一只手握着他优美修长的脖颈，一只手伸进他软塌塌的体恤，绕到后背的腰窝处，轻轻抚摸着，感受到怀里的人轻微地颤抖。  
  
两个人分开，Loki将Thor脸侧的一缕金发梳到脑后，“Don’t cry, brother.”  
  
“我没有哭。”  
  
Thor又吻上去，无法停下。无法思考。无法回答。他掠夺着Loki的呼吸，情欲像是春雨中脸挂晶莹生发的花枝，像是夏日里疯长的青苗，像是秋风中成形的麦浪，像是冬夜路灯下打旋儿的雪花。Loki不仅仅是他的弟弟，他的爱人，他是门外那些山坡上绽放的花朵，成荫的绿树，是北半球坠落的雨水，南半球飘扬的雪花。是燃烧的火焰，是变换的季节，一月，四月，十二月，是刮过耳畔的风，是脚下的泥浆，是缭绕的雾，是骨骼，是血液，是黎明，是黄昏，是白日，是黑夜。  
  
Thor觉得自己就快要融化，消散进空气里，成为他的觉知，他的呼吸。他想要将他的整个人都罩起来，好好看护。  
  
Loki回应着Thor急切地舔舐，他歪过了脖颈，把耳后最脆弱的部分交了出去。他的罪令他拥有了此刻的虔诚，随之而来的一阵吸允，刺痛得让他发出了“咝——”的一声。他闭起那双翠绿色的眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。  
  
“这里，”他的两只手搭上了Thor的胸膛，缓慢却有力地按上去，他抵着Thor的胸腔，“don’t cry, brother.”然后他抱住Thor的脑袋。将吻不断地印在那头耀眼的金发上。  
  
It’s not your fault.  
  
It’s just that we live in a world full of drug, rape, corruption and abandonment.  
  
I know It’s not your fault，brother.  
  
  
  
他放任Thor将他抱到床上，脱掉他松垮垮的体恤。  
  
Thor用手肘撑着身子，闻到那户人家新换的被褥还留着洗衣液的人造香味，跟Loki身上薄荷味的沐浴液味道混在一起，他偏过头打了一个喷嚏。  
  
Bless you. Loki仰着头咯咯笑起来。他小时候躺在哥哥的被窝里，就知道他的鼻子敏感，而且怕痒。他努力仰起上半身，用门牙轻轻咬了咬Thor的鼻尖。  
  
Thor也脱掉了自己的上衣，露出那具强壮有力，天神一般的躯体。上面那些疤痕，Loki一遍又一遍地抚摸过，他修长的手指，又触到了滚烫的肌肤。  
  
Thor扯过软软的被子，哗啦一声将两个人的身体盖了起来，仿佛这是他想要保留的，不想见光的快活。  
  
他们仿佛又回到Loki散发着松木香味的小公寓里。没日没夜地做爱，汗水，精液，咬出的血，流逝的生命，藏匿的谎言，他想告诉以前那个心理医生，你瞧，我不觉得痛苦，一点儿也不。这就是我想要的。  
  
他们贴在一起，如饥似渴却缓缓地、克制地蹭着，四目相接，嘴上有一搭没一搭地吻着，好像还有日久天长。  
  
“啊……”Loki还是先按耐不住，将手伸进了两人下身中间，在他的哥哥胯下金色的耻毛间打了个旋儿，握住了Thor的阴茎，跟自己的抵在一起，微微挺动自己的腰杆，时轻时重地摩擦，随之发出轻轻的呻吟，他戏谑地瞧着Thor加重的呼吸和扇动的鼻翼。  
  
“Love is God’s broken heart。他的心碎裂，融化，散落，这就是为什么即使明知徒劳，我们也无法停止寻找对方，即使失望也无法放弃对方，因为我们是彼此的一部分，我们都曾是神的一颗心。但这颗心破碎，流血，受伤，带着以前的记忆……我们爱，是因为他先爱我们（We love because he first loved us. 《约翰书》）。”  
  
Thor抓过了胯下Loki软绵绵的手，覆盖着他的，跟他一起揉搓起来，带着一点儿强势，他们两根的前段都渗出前液，越流越多，两个人的手里一片湿滑。Thor用鼻子将Loki的头摆正，拨开他柔软的黑发，然后埋头含住了他的耳垂，听到他一声舒适又撩拨的呻吟之后，一路找到了耳道，伸出舌头，模仿着性器交合的动作，有节奏地在他的耳道里抽插，一阵电流般的快感从小腹蹿上来，Loki像是缺氧一样，睁大绿眼睛，失神了一秒钟。  
  
“他先爱我们。他哪里爱我们，我不知道你在讲什么神，你总是这样……一做起爱来就唠叨个没完……”Thor抽空讲了两句话，又开始跟Loki的耳朵奋战，他看到Loki微微仰起脖颈，触到他狠劲蹦起的脚尖，他放开了Loki的耳朵，然后，满意地看着对方凑上来索吻。撅着那诱人的双唇。  
  
“brother……嗯……”Loki闭着眼睛喘息。  
  
“只有这样才能让你闭嘴……”Thor温柔地吸允着对方，偶尔恶意地咬一下嘴角，他的手放开了两人的硬挺，伴着一声挽留的呻吟，顺着对方纤细的腰肢来到后面，不轻不重地覆上那个叫他神魂颠倒的屁股。Loki挺着腰杆，努力翘着屁股，睫毛微颤着微张着嘴，伸出粉红的舌尖，在Thor的眼睑、鼻梁跟唇线处轻轻划着。  
  
Thor的手掌覆盖了他的臀肉，突然有些使力地揉捏起来，他闭着眼睛想象着在雪白的臀瓣上留下粉红的指印，只觉得喉咙间更加干渴，浑身的力量像是一道蓄满了的雷电，急于找到一个出口。  
  
I do need a way out. And he is always my way out.  
  
Loki感到自己的双腿被用力拉开，股間有指探了进去，来回抽送。沾了前液的润滑，只有些微饱胀感，并不怎么痛，他感到那根手指在自己身体里进进出出，来来回回。前端分泌的黏液越来越多，淌过他已经爽到无力揉搓的手心，然后很快就有了第二根手指，接着是第三根。他扭动着屁股，想要更多。Thor伸手轻轻在他的臀瓣上拍了两下，想让他老实一些，而Loki突然睁开眼睛用手捧住Thor的脸，他给了Thor一个急促但有力的吻。“进来。”他看着他海蓝色的眼睛说。  
  
“可是，我的腿还在痛。”Thor使坏地凑到他耳边，边吹着热气边说。低沉暧昧。“你打残了我的两条腿，brother，请恕我不能效劳。”他的舌头顺着耳朵朝下，报复一样在他的脖子上咬了一口。  
  
“啊…啊…”Loki抽了抽气，摸了摸自己被吸允得有些肿胀的唇，翻身起来，跨过Thor硬挺的腰肢骑坐在他身上。也好，他本来就喜欢在上面。他俯视着大咧咧摊开躺在下面的哥哥，迷恋地抚摸着Thor硬得跟石块一样的腹肌，他微微趴下去，跟Thor交换了一个浅浅的吻，藕断丝连。他感到Thor的手臂绕过了自己的大腿，握住那根紫红色粗大的阴茎正顺着他已经开拓好，湿润着的股缝摩擦着，还时不时拍打两下他的屁股。  
  
“You got it.”Loki咬住唇，一只手撑在Thor的胸前，一只手扶着Thor的性器，缓缓往下坐。他皱起了好看的眉毛，听到Thor一声一声叫他放松，两只大手扶在他的后腰，情色地来回抚摸。他仰起头深呼吸了一口气，几乎将Thor的胸前抓出血印，终于将那个硕大完全吞了进去。然后他睁开绿色的眼睛，看着他的哥哥因为骤然加快呼吸而起伏的胸膛，得意地咯咯笑起来。  
  
“我知道你想要我。”他轻轻上下起伏着身体，“从你十几岁开始，你就整晚整晚想着要我。还背着我叫着我的名字手淫。你爱上了自己的弟弟，在脑子里想着怎么把他压到床上，进入他的身体狠狠操干。但是不行，因为那是你的弟弟。”Loki摆动着腰肢，汹涌的快感令他逐渐有些呼吸困难，他开始在上下起伏中喘得厉害，“……如果只有一秒钟……一秒钟……我会觉得……那时候离开你是件好事，否则……我们永远也不能像现在这样……啊……啊啊啊……啊啊……”  
  
Thor的两只手抬住了他的两瓣臀，开始疾速地大力地往上顶送，他沉醉在Loki甜美的身体里不能自拔。Loki说得一点儿都没错，他早就想这么干了，从十几岁开始。那是他见不得人的秘密。  
  
被子早就从两个人身上滑落，再也没有什么能够遮掩。Loki的身体在壁炉的火光里蒙上了一层温暖的淡粉色，汗水和没有干的头发上滴落的水掉在Thor的胸前，一阵冰凉，弟弟漂亮的性器随着他们的起伏拍打在Thor的小腹上，晶亮的黏液甩得到处都是。Thor仰起头，看着Loki的后穴努力吞吐着自己的阴茎，看着脸颊因为情欲红得不正常的Loki，仰着修长的脖颈，两只眼角都湿湿的，那是灭顶的快感里分泌的生理性泪水，Thor几乎被Loki的美震慑得无法呼吸，身下更加不停地顶送，想要他更多的呻吟，更多的眼泪，他加大了力道，几乎疯狂野性到失去控制。  
  
“吻我……brother.”Loki的嘴角无意识地淌出了唾液，这是高潮前的预兆“吻我……”他仿佛用尽了最后一丝力气趴到Thor的胸前，然后迎接对方风暴一般席卷而来的吻……  
  
东风吹刮着细雨，屋外的山坡上绿草在拔高，野花在探头，这里是因斯布鲁克，十年前的冬天，他们在这里失去了彼此。  
  
They missed each other so so much.


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章  
  
  
  
————————————————  
  
 **"I want to know what to do**  
 **with the dead things we carry."**  
  
  
 **-Aracelis Girmay**  
  
————————————————  
  
  
  
三个礼拜的时间休学在家。  
  
你在学校的小女友/小男友换了，最好的朋友变了三个人，操场边的樱花树花落光了，树叶长得郁郁葱葱。门上刻的身高又往上挪了半公分。河边的大雁一家，小家伙们绒毛已经落光变成了漂亮的长羽。饮料摊上的热巧克力换成了冰咖啡，阳光从橘黄色变成了亮白色，越来越多的人开始骑单车或者滑板上学。在一个地球本该转得最快的时间里，Loki的世界像是一双被蒙住的眼睛，一对被堵住的耳朵。每天早上出门送报纸的时候，世界变成了一团吸满了温水的棉花。两条腿迈着，使不上力气，像踏在软绵绵的塑料泡沫上，水汽逃命一样往空气里蒸腾，呼吸有些困难，雨下一阵，停一阵，天亮一阵，黑一阵。  
  
今天送完了报纸，Loki找到办公室的老师盖了章，第一次重回学校里的小教堂边吃午饭。他用手臂擦了擦额角细细密密的汗，找到一张没有人的空桌子，坐下来。  
  
显然，Fandral知道怎么找到他。  
  
  
  
“看到我你好像不怎么开心。”Fandral一如既往把学生白衬衫穿出了嬉皮士的味道。他在Loki占的那张桌子边坐下来。  
  
“你来做什么？“  
  
“吃午饭，像你一样。”Fandral掏出自己的三明治，“认识这么久，你从来没说过自己的事情，这次休学三个礼拜，我才发现，居然连你住在什么地方都不知道。”  
  
“知道我住在什么地方，就可以找到我，一起抱头痛哭，忏悔过错了？”  
  
“每天有多少男男女女偷偷在卫生间，在自己的车里摸摸搞搞？我们规规矩矩回了家关上门，我就是不明白。”  
  
“你要搞清楚，他们惩罚的，是那个在酒吧里的吻。能够扼杀的只有萌芽。如果他们知道我们‘规规矩矩’回了家关上门干的事情，”  
  
“they’ll feel like it’s too late for them to save us.”Fandral接上话，满嘴龙虾三明治，有一些金色的、柔软的，没有刮干净的络腮胡子，随着咬肌夸张地动着。微卷的金发在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
“It’s always too late for them to save us.”  
  
“…”  
  
Fandral有些吃惊地停下来，他看着Loki慢慢打开饭盒，里面装的是蔬菜沙拉，有些纤维饼干参杂其中。看来天气热起来，他没什么胃口。  
  
“我不知道你，反正我……我其实是第一次跟……那个……”他停下来，蜷着手指指了指Loki。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“噢，不。我的意思不是跟你，是跟……”  
  
“我知道。”Loki又一次回答。  
  
他抬头看着Fandral，无意识地舔着自己干燥翻着死皮的嘴唇。  
  
从早上开始，他一直在住宅区里穿梭，敲开管理办公室的门拿到两大串信箱钥匙，然后一个小柜子一个小柜子地打开，把报纸裹好，塞进信箱里。一个个小柜子像是神秘通道。他喜欢这一份工作，有一种跟别人连接的隐秘的幸福感。他记得那几座大楼里的大多数住户的名字，Ms Maggie, Elizabeth, Mr. Chris, James，有时候他好奇这些人都长什么样子，就像Thor…他已经有很长时间没有见到Thor，那一次在校门口匆匆一瞥，却像是长久待在房间里，突然之间被室外的阳光灼伤了眼睛。  
  
“你瞧，我在这种事情上还蛮有天赋，我们如果…我是说，如果你想的话，我们…这次会更有经验…”Fandral并不知道Loki在想什么，自顾自支支吾吾说着。  
  
Loki回过神来，冲他笑了笑，“我只是说他们无法阻止我们长大。而在这种事情上，我们总是长大得太快。”  
  
“ahem…”Fandral有些尴尬，慢慢把沙拉吞了下去。  
  
今天下午有学期末考试，这是他知道Loki一定会来的原因。他揣着这个三明治在这里等了半个多小时，没有买水，又怕离开错过Loki，所以一直等着。这会儿觉得很渴。  
  
Loki注意到，把桌上自己的矿泉水推了过去，继续埋头吃着自己的意大利面。  
  
“谢谢。”Fandral拿起来喝了一口，“挺长时间没见，你最近过得怎么样？”等不及听到回答，他又仰头喝了一口。  
  
啊，you know，就是本来打算拿到你的钱，答应参加学校的交换项目去美国，结果因为录像的原因去不成了。支票现在被我装在包里，不知道怎么处理。然后就是父亲贩卖毒品，甚至有了一个所谓的俱乐部，俱乐部里的成员才能买到毒品，那些稀奇古怪的人争着加入，闹得家里乌烟瘴气，每天都有不认识的人聚集，被使唤着干各种荒唐糟糕的活计，被人动手动脚是常有的事情，有一次甚至被人强迫也一起吸毒，还好挣脱逃掉了，有人用弹簧刀在我手臂上划了一刀，我一晚上没敢回家。怕刀不干净伤口感染，偷偷去医院打破伤风针，未成年没有人陪伴，只有骗医生说自己父母双亲意外过世了，然后每一个医生护士都用那种oh my poor babe的眼神看着我……I never ask for that  
  
Loki清了清嗓子，不知该从何说起，“挺好的。”他回答道。  
  
吃完了面，拿回自己的矿泉水，长长地一口气喝了个干净。  
  
“离下午考试还有三个小时，I think，we should try again.”  
  
“Try again...”Fandral飞快地消化着Loki的话。然后他睁大了眼睛。“Oh fuck yeah. Absolutely!”  
  
  
  
“醒了？”Loki靠在木窗户旁边，在他的小本子上写着什么东西。他开口问，没有偏头看Thor。他总是比Thor醒得早。睡眠是真正的奢侈品。  
  
天未大亮，窗外是浮着晨雾、若隐若现的藏青山体。远远望去，松枝在风中悉悉索索蠕动，交换秘密。半明半暗间，天空是一种风干了的橘色，像是犹豫接下来该亮起来还是暗下去。Thor翻了个身，看见Loki全身赤裸，昨晚的衣服还散落在地毯上，他蜷着长腿光着身子靠着窗棱。自从有一次Thor对他说，希望他坦诚相待，他就喜欢这个样子。Thor会搂过他说，不，不，不是这种坦诚相待。Loki就会露出那个黑毛绿瞳的狐狸一样狡黠的笑，回答他这是我知道的唯一一种坦诚相待。结局总是一样，Thor也对他坦诚相待了。  
  
那个皮套被磨得发亮的小本子放在膝盖上。Thor知道那是Loki用来写写画画的东西，想到什么写什么，一直随便扔在车副驾的小抽屉里。这个男人不懂得怎么对待自己亲近的东西。而有人说，一个人怎么对待亲近的东西，就怎么对待自己。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
Loki的笔停下了，“你猜我在想什么。”  
  
“How to burn this one down? 这间房子。”  
  
“Hehehe”Loki笑起来，肩膀颤了颤，用虎牙咬着笔头，“这间房子并不属于我。它对于我来说，什么都不是。”  
  
“所以你为什么要烧掉自己的房子? Two in a row. BANG！Great fucking job, asshole. You've been a Michael Jordan（迈克·乔丹） of being son of a bitch.[1]（你的混蛋程度真是屡创新高。）”Thor翻身起来，闭着眼睛静坐了几秒钟，等着充溢的血液从脑子里平缓下去。他从Fandral那儿听说，Odin跟Frigga的婚礼纪念日上，Odin庄园被炸了个底朝天，Loki的小屋也因为意外或者有人肆意纵火，被烧得一干二净，整幢建筑因为那场大火从Loki的房间处断成了两截。面目全非。所有那些Thor用过的家具——坐过的沙发，喝过的水杯，看过的电视，做过引体向上的门框，冲过澡的淋浴间，照过的镜子，听过的音箱，浇过的花，睡过的床，全都化为灰烬。  
  
“那些地方装着美好的记忆，我不能丢下那些东西。”  
  
“你是信了什么邪教还是怎么的。”  
  
“我的问题是，很难相信什么东西。这个世界一天一个变。”  
  
“啊，是啊。如果你能忍住不放一把火，不引爆那些炸弹，我很确定至少你的房子还有我的家现在还应该好端端在那里。”  
  
“那又怎么样？如果你再也不能回去？于是看着它们变成别人的房子，变成别人的财产，别人的领地。然后你只能站在旁边想着，哦，它们曾经属于我？Fuck them.”  
  
Loki合上了本子，终于转过头看着Thor。  
  
“这是你当初追去洛杉矶，看着我要向Jane求婚时想到的东西吗？”Thor直直地回望进Loki的眼睛里。你这个混蛋你居然不现身，居然自己一声不响回了英国。居然丢下我一个人，再一次！  
  
“Fuck you.”Loki面无表情地从墙边站起身。走进了卫生间洗漱。  
  
“Fuck me…”Thor看着他关上门，低声对自己说。揉了揉自己的头发。这一回他实在没有忍住。这种莫名其妙突然冒出来的埋怨。他走到窗边，有小股的清凉的风从窗户缝隙里钻进来，他深呼吸了一次，赶走盘旋在胸口的小小的挫败感。拿起Loki放在那里的小本子，翻到最新的那一页，看着上面有很多笔尖接触到纸张的凌乱墨迹。而上面一个字也没有。  
  
一个字也没有。  
  
  
  
Thor做了咖啡跟吐司，用小屋里的简易咖啡机和小面包机。招呼擦着脸的Loki来吃。  
  
“他们都说，无论事情多么糟糕，今天地球还是会转，太阳照常升起。你还是会起床，喝你的咖啡，吃你的吐司。”他把盘子推给Loki，“中午想不想下山去转转……”话说到一半，突然意识到，自己是因为跟着Loki来到这里，“如果你没有别的打算。”他于是补充道。  
  
卫生间里独处了一会儿，Loki似乎是忘记了刚才小小的不愉快，“为什么不？”他拿起吐司大口吃起来，“重要的事情都不急在一时。”他舔着自己手指尖的面包渣，很无害地笑起来，露出雪白的三颗牙齿。  
  
Thor站起来，越过桌子探身过去，然后咬住了他的下巴，吻住他的唇。他尝到了薄荷味儿漱口水的味道。  
  
“昨晚……真的是很棒。我是在考虑……不得不……把这间也烧掉了……”Loki一边回应着Thor轻轻浅浅的吻，一边断断续续地说着。  
  
“Will you burn me also?”Thor大咧咧地坐了回去，一口把一片沾了果酱的吐司全吃了进去。他嚼着嘴里的食物，笑得眼睛弯弯的看着Loki，下眼睫毛调皮地颤动。  
  
“If you keep doing this I just might.”  
  
  
  
[1] True Detective 《真探》台词


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章  
  
  
  
————————————————————  
  
 **"Love is the whole thing.**  
 **We are only pieces."**  
  
 **-Rumi**  
  
————————————————————  
  
  
  
下午考试的时候，窗外狂风大作，伦敦的天气是个难解善变的迷。有些冰雹伴着雨水砸下来，云层像沉积物压得很低，示威一般聚集在泰晤士河上，好像什么怪物即将破水而出。摩天大厦的头都被从中截断，整个城市暗下来。闪电突袭，仿佛房间的中央阀门短路。停在街边的车，防盗警报不时被砸下来的冰渣子或者雷声弄响，兹拉兹拉的声音此起彼伏。行人销声匿迹，街道突然空得让人发慌。  
  
Loki全无心思关心这些，咬着笔头，上半身紧紧靠着书桌，腰有些酸疼，他勉强集中着注意力，耐心答考卷。他必须得拿到一个好分数，暑假时才有资格去当低年级学生的功课辅导打工挣钱。隔着一个过道的Fandral则显得心不在焉，眼神一直往Loki的方向看。食髓知味，他感到心里有什么东西跟窗外涌动的云层一样蠢蠢欲动，又一辆车的警报突然被砸响了。他把手里的圆珠笔一摔，低声骂了一句，Goddamnit。  
  
“有什么问题？”本来百无聊赖的监考老师，从讲台上走下来，停在了Fandral和Loki的位置中间，“你不觉得现在才来懊恼有些为时已晚吗？”老师用食指第二个关节反过来敲了敲Fandral的考卷。  
  
Loki瞟了Fandral一眼，状似不经意说了一句，他可能只是害怕打雷。  
  
说完教室里传来一声声闷笑。在一个最需要证明自己男子气概的年纪，任何的女孩子气的特征自然都像是瘟疫一样被他们避之不及，划清界限。Fandral皱着眉头看了看Loki，发现对方又埋下头，一门心思去答自己的考卷了，好像方才的戏谑纯粹只是无心。他泄气地抓起自己的笔，不吭声地盯着自己的考卷发呆。  
  
老师看他难得哑口无言这么老实，有些悻悻然转身回讲台去。没等老师走开两步，Loki突然倾身，一把抓过了Fandral的考卷，把自己的换给了他。  
  
Fandral张了张嘴，又听到Loki低声说，如果你真的害怕，你现在就可以交卷回家躲进被窝里，you know. 别在这里打扰别人，I need to concentrate.  
  
教室里的笑声更大了。Fandral一看Loki的考卷居然连名字都没有写，答题也不是他平时的笔迹，写得非常潦草，是一开始就打算跟自己换考卷的吗？  
  
他有些魂不守舍，拿起铅笔鬼画桃符写上了自己的名字，果真交了卷摔门离开了教室。  
  
哪里也去不了。这种天气出去大概被冰雹砸成轻微脑震荡。操场边花期刚过的樱花树叶子落了一地，报纸，广告，杂物散落一地，眼前的世界好像打了败仗的战场。他在一楼找了张长凳坐下来，试图在纷乱的雨声中理清自己纷乱的思绪。  
  
所以Loki到底是为什么要跟自己……  
  
为了钱？可是平日里并不见他讲究吃穿，还拼命打着那么几份工。也许是因为家里有困难？或者仅仅满足生理需要？Fandral生平第一次像个哲学家一样思考。动物的欲望以及青春期的荷尔蒙主宰了他的身体，但他的脑子却不能停止渴求那个答案。他知道他丢了他的心，但他听之任之坐在那里，仿佛仅仅思考这些就能让他好受一些一样。  
  
我为什么要在意？我为什么需要这个答案？为何不好好享受他就像享受一杯gin或者一颗摇头丸，然后躺倒在床上大睡一场，我为什么要给自己找麻烦。Goddamnit。  
  
下课铃声炸雷一样响在耳边，Fandral突然惊醒，他等着Loki从二楼的教室下来。三三俩俩的学生聚集在一楼的屋檐下，雨小了，但还未完全停止。带了伞的同学陆陆续续走了，剩下一些围成小圈，低声聊着天。Loki终于下来了，他看见Fandral没有离开，转身从背包里拿出伞，“一起走吗？”他问。  
  
“你的试卷几乎是空的，答过的那几道题，也没对多少。”  
  
“课程作业跟期中考试已经让我及格了。奖学金对我毫无吸引力，及格万岁。倒是你自己，时间够写完考卷吗？”  
  
“已经在你的那张上做过一遍，几乎就是背着写下来。”  
  
Fandral跟Loki挤在伞下，差不多的身高令他们的肩膀时不时撞在一起。Fandral心里那一股蠢蠢欲动再次翻腾起来。  
  
“Loki……”  
  
“你瞧，我有一个很喜欢的人，你长得有些像他。”Loki好像听到了Fandral心里的叫嚣，或者觉得他就像一团火焰，燃烧着跟在身边，火焰可以令你觉得温暖，但燃烧得过于剧烈，也能将你化为灰烬，而他决定浇灭这团火焰，“而且你认识他。Fandral。我想去美国交换，也是因为他去了美国留学，我想再次见到他。”  
  
雨水从伞沿坠落，地面的每一团小水潭都倒映着二人的身影，却不是应该是的那个人，it doesn’t feel right. 而每一团水潭都在重复加深这个错误。Loki看着脚下水潭中那个陌生的身影，停顿了一下，才从嘴里念出那个名字。  
  
“他的名字叫……Thor。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki跟Thor坐在山下小城，十字路口的喷水池边，阳光把跳跃的水面变成了千棱镜，沉在水底的铜币跟银币交相辉映，闪闪发亮。  
  
“你打断了我的两条腿，而我坐在这里，仍然感觉像在度一个难得的假期。”Thor的语气里带着他自己都难以置信的释然。  
  
所有男孩子长大的过程中，受的教育，听的故事，都让他们相信‘勇敢’是最应该具有的品质，但他站在那里，站在Loki离开的地方，空有一颗勇敢的心，却寸步不能离。‘耐心’成了他每天的考验。没有人告诉他，再多等一会儿，也许Loki就会回来。他只是站在那里。  
  
“你的甜牛奶，快拿去。”Thor把手里的咖啡递给Loki，加了牛奶跟焦糖，Thor总是跟他讲，Coffee should be strong as death and black as hell. 而Loki受不了那个苦味，仿佛每个人对苦的摄入程度是有一定量的，而他的，早已经满溢了。他也总是嘲笑Thor，这大概是他所知道的，唯一接近诗歌的句子。  
  
“如果我没有出现，你打算就这么生活下去？”Loki含着COSTA大红色的吸管，大口大口喝着冰咖啡，喉结上下滚动。  
  
“哪样生活下去？你对我的生活颇有微词啊看来。”  
  
“恩……就是在父母双亲的施压下，结婚生子，然后……蛤……我还真不知道，你从来也没跟我讲过你的梦想。“  
  
“比如像你的‘想要成为莎士比亚一样的剧作家’那一种梦想？”Thor向后倒去，两只手撑在身后，扬起脖子望向天空，刺眼的阳光令他虚起眼睛来，“我并不想成为谁。小时候还以为能成为拯救世界的英雄。”他埋头笑起来。下眼睫毛在脸颊上投下小片阴影。“后来发现，连你也……”  
  
“小时候年少无知，我也觉得你会成为拯救世界的英雄，”  
  
“现在不了么？”  
  
“和你无关。我只是不太确定这个世界是否需要拯救。”Loki吸了最后一口，恋恋不舍地摇了摇空掉的咖啡杯，转身扔进了身边的垃圾箱。  
  
“Loki，”Thor偏过头，微风扬起水汽扑在脸上，“听我说，别做傻事。一路上我都在找合适的机会，想要跟你讲，一切已经过去了，现在你跟我在一起。这个世界是否需要拯救都不重要。我得到了很多关于你过去的信息。I’m sorry，really. 但你已经离开了那个shithole，你还有梦想，你还有我。”  
  
离开？你的意思是，一不经意就会看到父亲狰狞的脸，口吐白沫的嘴，圆睁充血的眼睛，梦里只有模糊昏暗的雨夜，里面所有的人都叫你you shit然后你想不起自己的名字？  
  
Loki甩掉脑子里层层叠叠的影，说道：“有时候我都开始怀疑，你是不是有受虐癖。”他用脚尖轻轻捅了捅Thor的伤腿。  
  
“作为成年人，过去的一切让我知道自己可以忍受什么，不能忍受什么。”我不能忍受再次失去你！  
  
有时候我也痛恨这个世界，拥有任何东西都要付出代价。如果这是这个世界另一种守恒的方式，我接受它。我想把你留在我的世界里，如果这是我要付出的代价，我也接受它。  
  
  
  
  
  
Malekith的祖父做医药品生意发了战争财，到了Malekith这一代，家产已经很丰足，但他的高利润，来自幕后的武器，毒品交易，他用枪支弹药与古巴，南美的战乱组织交换高浓度的可卡因，这个世界从来不缺少战争，他也从来不缺少主顾，然后再将换来的毒品，高价贩卖到欧洲，他大概控制了整个欧洲1/3的毒品进口，Laufey也被他拉入伙，说他毒害了整个欧洲的未来一点儿也不为过。  
  
他们组织严密，核心生意从来只由他亲自打理，稍微有些走漏风声，立即斩草除根，所以即便高居各种情报机关的监视榜首，却从来没有露出过任何马脚。很多年前，他与Odin争抢庄园的所有权，打了败仗，耿耿于怀，却迫于风险不敢轻举妄动。因为他知道，想要抓住他的人大有人在，无论因为什么原因——为民除害，或者仅仅拿他当垫脚石，除掉他挣名为利，反正只要他被抓住一丁点儿把柄，他将再也没有机会翻身。直到Loki主动联系他……  
  
他为Loki提供一切需要，钱，人，物力，但Loki计划所做的一切都不可以跟他沾上任何关系，这是他们之间的协议。最后他将拥有Odin的庄园，哪怕只是用来空着，或者修建地下仓库。他只是喜欢扭转败局，享受摧毁的乐趣。敌人的废墟就是他的荣耀之地，哪怕一地断壁残垣，也是他的乐园。而Loki将成为众矢之的，成为逍遥法外之人，永远on the run。依照Malekith总是斩草除根的习惯，Thor现在非常担心Loki的人身安全。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki在街口跟目瞪口呆的Fandral分开，在此之前，看他皱着金色的眉头，问了两次“Thor？”“Thor?!”  
  
最后也没有要求Loki解释更多。Loki跟他讲：“我家到了。“Fandral当然知道是骗人的，但他根本没工夫计较，“Thor？”他最后问了一次，看着Loki轻轻点了点头。  
  
这个世界上有三千万个36D一尺六的女孩子他都可以拱手让给Thor，Why？！Why it has to be…you?  
  
道别后，Loki朝着街道深处的家走去，半路被两个滑板少年拽着外套差点一个趔趄摔倒在地。与这个社区里的不良少年不能理论，他理了理自己的衣服，并没有白费力气问“为什么”。他继续埋头走路。而那两个少年显然意犹未尽。前后夹击。楼道口抽水烟High着的人发出嗤笑，二楼有人起着哄扔了个啤酒瓶下来，发出刺耳的碎裂声，在他们脚边摔了个稀巴烂。  
  
Loki终于被拉扯得摔在地上，还被另一个人手里的衣物抽打了一翻。他把两只手臂横在脸前，尽力躲避着，看那一前一后，一边叫嚣着，一边滑着滑板远去的人，知道他今天没那么容易逃过。然后他站了起来，擦了擦膝盖上的土，揣进上衣口袋里的手，抓住了自己的小弹簧刀。  
  
一回生两回熟。捅人这种事情，从下不去手，到知道捅哪里，多大力捅，所花的时间可能比你想象的要少得多。  
  
他不动声色地继续向前走着，在口袋里把弹簧刀展开了，就在滑到前面去那个人折回来，要用手里的衣服抽打他时，他突然伸手拉住了朝脸来的衣服，猛力一拽，右手摸出了弹簧刀。  
  
他整个人扑了上去，将那个失去平衡，从滑板上栽下来的人扑到了地上，用弹簧刀在那人胳膊上不轻不重地划了一刀，显然见了血，他把刀抵在了那个人的喉咙下面。  
  
那个人屏住了呼吸，两条腿踢蹬着。从后面靠近的那个人叫骂着，从滑板上下来，试图靠近。  
  
“站住别动。”Loki的口气里没什么情绪，“很有趣吗？你们认识我？”  
  
显然这种时候，被胁迫的人起先是不会合作的，但Loki转眼间又在那人另一条胳膊上划了一刀，疼得他哇哇大叫。血液积攒着流到了地上，在肩膀两边形成两个小血潭，像一对红色的小翅膀。  
  
“既然你们飞来飞去像两个小天使……”Loki露出了牙齿，但眼睛里没有一丝笑意。  
  
“Let him go!! Or I’m gonna call the fucking police!!”后来靠近的那个人掏出了手机。  
  
“Go ahead.”Loki眯起眼睛，他低下头又问了一次，“你们认识我？”  
  
“他哥哥被你送进了监狱。混蛋！！”背后那个人大声喊着。  
  
“你哥哥？”Loki有些疑惑，“我认识你哥哥？”  
  
“他哥哥，还有他哥哥的朋友，从你家被警察带走了……”  
  
那个下雨的晚上？那两个想占小女孩儿便宜的……？Loki想起来了。  
  
“所以你挨这两刀不冤。你跟你哥哥一样是个混……”  
  
“He’s not my brother!！”  
  
Loki正想起身，说着的话突然被打断了。他重新低头审视被他压在地上的这个少年，比他还要小两岁的样子，仔细看的时候才发现他瘦得下巴出奇的尖，脸颊有些凹陷，眼眶下是青黑的眼圈，嘴唇干燥得起了皮。情绪激动，大口喘着气，胸腔剧烈起伏着。  
  
Loki收起弹簧刀从地上起身。他拿过背在背上的书包拉开拉锁，里面有些Fandral今天给他的CASH，确切的说，是他向Fandral要求的CASH。他去不了美国了，也暂时不能离开家，他不缺钱，要这些钱，是因为不希望自己想些有的没的。他不知道为什么，自己会提出要跟Fandral“再试一次”，他确定做的时候他没有看见什么奇怪的东西，非常遗憾。后来的整场考试过程中，头脑无比清醒，哪怕窗外鬼哭狼嚎世界末日，Loki心无杂念。像是播种前扒光了杂草的田地，空无一物。那种感觉，就像他记得的，某个作家写在笔记本上的话，像是天明时分，拿着自己的来福枪站在门廊的阴影里，目标倒下了，子弹也用光了，没有解决任何问题。最后只听见自己的呼吸声。  
  
“你的哥哥是个混蛋，这就是为什么，他不负责任地把你一个人丢在这里。”  
  
Loki把那些钱一把撒在地上，“你有几天没吃东西了？两天？三天？他不会回来管你的，不想饿死的话，就自己把这些钱捡起来，去麦当劳买点儿东西吃。”  
  
看见他挪开，后面那个少年终于三步并作两步凑过来。  
  
“只是皮外伤，这两天别洗澡，如果你们有水洗澡的话，用那些钱去便利店买几张创口贴。严重了就去医院打个破伤风针。”Loki偏头看着那个想从地上爬起来的男孩子——little junky，可能除了哥哥之外也没有其他亲人了。  
  
“我说过了他不是我哥哥，他是个混蛋。”那人捂着自己的手臂，冲Loki喊。  
  
“I know.”Loki重新理好书包的肩带，他指了指自己的肩膀，“这只是个警告，以后，离我远点儿。”   
  
“我们之间还没完，你等着……”  
  
“could you please just shut up for a second？！”过来扶他的少年捂住他的嘴不让他再说下去。  
  
Loki头也不回地转身走掉了。


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章  
  
  
————————————————   
  
 **My love for him is a deep echo.**  
 **\- Anaïs Nin**  
  
————————————————  
  
  
而这就是Fandral怎么发现Loki是个骗子的。  
  
上完床以后送心爱的人回家，半路被对方糊一脸说，啊，顺便啊，我已经有喜欢的人了，但那个人不是你。然后说，我家到了就在路边，谢谢再见。然后你走了两步，觉得不甘心啊，转身回去想再争取一下，就像告诉他，货比三家不吃亏嘛，我们再多试几次，试着试着说不定感觉就对了……结果，梆！你的心上人他居然深藏不露武功高强，而且，后来偷偷跟踪他，发现他要回的那个家，是你“爸爸”一直负责监视的那幢房子。你刚好知道地址，因为每个月总有各种账单复印件寄到家里。黑道毒贩也得付水电费，能源公司跟DVLA（车辆管理局）才是世界上最一视同仁的地方。而心上人那个所谓喜欢的人，正好是你“爸爸”老板的宝贝儿子。  
  
一切开始拼合在一起。  
  
Fandral是个富二代，父亲是法国人，做连锁超市生意，母亲是个艺术家。只是Fandral7岁之前都在孤儿院长大。他有过一些朋友，被收养之后又送回来，像是收容所的小猫小狗。所以一开始他“爸爸妈妈”来孤儿院见他时，他抱着出院去度两个礼拜长假的心态，他知道能够收养小孩儿的家庭家境都应该不错，但他没想到是这么的不错。比窗户还大的平板电视，比卫生间还大的浴缸，比房间还大的床。I’m gonna miss this place. 他想。两个礼拜之后，“爸爸妈妈”拎着行李出现在他面前，他又想，okay, here we go. 结果爸爸的宾利车一直朝南开，还坐上了渡轮，全家人去了法国度假。  
  
Odin的眼线，需要最完美无缺的cover，到了一定的年纪，男人如果没有家庭会引人怀疑，所以Fandral就是那个cover.  
  
  
  
  
Frigga坐在公园的长椅上，手里拿着用卫生纸裹起来的，Thor吃剩下的一半cupcake。乳白色的糖霜上是两个牙印，一深一浅，Thor刚开始换牙，一边门牙刚长出一半来，说话跟咬东西的时候，像只小兔子。Heimdall叮嘱说这段时期少吃糖，新牙如果坏了以后会很麻烦。Frigga很少带Thor出庄园，更别说到公园里来，今天难得一趟，也破例给他买了甜食。可小男孩的心思一秒一个变，咬了一口以后立马把刚才馋得要死的东西抛诸脑后，一溜烟就跑远了。Frigga的金发被公园午后的凉风吹拂，散乱在前额跟耳侧，她似乎望着远处骑着小车转圈的Thor发呆。  
  
“夫人…？”Heimdall推着婴儿车在她面前停下。他有些吃惊周末的午后在这里见到Frigga。  
  
“Heimdall。”Frigga笑起来，低头看到婴儿车里的Loki，咬着自己的大拇指，深色的头发非常柔软，卷曲着搭在额头上，大大的眼睛是绿色的，像两颗绿宝石。啊，跟Thor完全不同的长相，可怎么这样可爱。她忍不住伸手去摸Loki红润的小脸，轻声逗着他。她抬头问，“你从未提起你有个孩子……不对，你甚至没有提过你已经结婚了。”  
  
“这个孩子，说来话长……倒是您？”  
  
“Odin的情形你最清楚。我因为劝他休息不成有些精神紧张，就想离开庄园来透透气。”  
  
“我完全理解。有时候亲近的人劝解容易适得其反。顺道，关于心脏移植的调查，血型跟配型都还在继续，我跟多家医院进行了联系，上个礼拜找到一个可能的人选，但那时Odin并未准备好。我只想说这种机会可遇不可求，也是为什么我希望引起你们足够的重视……我不知道现在是不是谈论这个的时候，如果您想与Odin阁下一道，我们也可以改天再谈。”  
  
Frigga的眼睛终于离开了Loki，“我想提前了解一下也是好的，到时候如果Odin有什么荒唐的提议，我也可以有些心理准备。”说完以后，她又埋头指着婴儿车里咿咿呀呀的Loki问：“我能抱抱他吗？他实在太可爱。”  
  
“看来他也很喜欢您。”Heimdall看着Loki笑着的小脸，做出一副无奈的表情，“我猜可爱的东西都有权挑挑拣拣，他并不那么好相处，为了他，我已经前后换掉了三个家政工人。”  
  
“孩子有时候比大人有灵性，也要敏感许多，也许他只是知道谁是真的喜欢他。”Frigga跟Loki轻轻碰了碰额头，就见他咯咯笑起来。  
  
“妈妈！”Thor骑着自己的小三轮车过来，刚刚在不远处的喷水池边，水雾把他的金发打得半湿，变成了略深的棕色，他难得出来，玩得格外兴奋。这会儿看见Frigga抱着个小孩儿，立即有一种受威胁感，于是赶紧跑回来。Frigga把他刚才吃剩下的cupcake递过去，Thor看了看旁边坐着不苟言笑的Heimdall，老实地摇了摇头。前一次打预防针，胳膊有些化脓，伤口看着吓人，疼得他掉了眼泪。所以Heimdall的话，对他特别有威慑力。而他记得，Heimdall说过要少吃糖。  
  
Frigga觉得好笑，朝Thor努努嘴，“如果Odin从小就由你关照，像他一样，大概现在也会听话很多。”  
  
“一旦他长得跟我一般高，我就会被解雇了吧。不提威慑不威慑，男孩子对医生的印象，不是我这种扫兴的，总该是个美丽温柔的女孩子才对，是不是？”Heimdall戏谑地问他。  
  
Thor点点头，然后立马又乖乖摇摇头。  
  
Frigga笑着把Loki放回了婴儿车里，跟Thor讲：“你能推着他在附近走走吗？别跑远了，Heimdall叔叔会担心。妈妈有些话要跟叔叔讲。”  
  
Thor从小三轮车上下来，走到跟他差不多高的婴儿车旁边，趴在车上看着Loki两只绿色的大眼睛也好奇地盯着他，突然之间他就像乌鸦看见了亮晶晶的东西，移不开眼。  
  
“夫人……”Heimdall到底不大放心，却被Frigga打断。  
  
她用眼神向四周瞧了瞧，示意Heimdall，他注意看，这才发现周围十几米远的地方，从小道附近的食品小卖部亭子，到Thor刚刚嬉戏的喷水池边，都有随行的保镖。  
  
“去吧。”Heimdall摸了摸Thor的头。看着他笨拙着推着婴儿车进了旁边的草坪。  
  
“你大概也有所耳闻，最近伦敦的城市规划是个热门话题。”Frigga躬下身将手肘放在膝头，理了理自己稍乱的额发，“说实话，我从未想到一个改建计划会引来这么多麻烦。我知道Odin有这个想法已经很久，我甚至怀疑是因为最近他的身体健康状况开始恶化，他感到时间紧迫起来，所以才更加卖力。”  
  
“按照政府公布的规划来看，这是一个非常长久的大计划，他如果不能劳逸结合，将……”  
  
“不光他的健康问题，两个月前跟上个礼拜，在拆迁过程中都发生了枪击案。工人受了伤，除了政府保险之外，我们也支付了大笔的赔偿。”  
  
“新闻里报道了，我听说凶手都是青少年。”  
  
“吸毒的人。”Frigga微皱了眉头，“赔偿不是大问题。听受伤的工人描述，那些废弃的住宅区，工厂里，时常有毒贩的窝点，或者是吸毒人员聚集。我开始有不好的感觉，我觉得Odin对地区的选择是有针对性的。除开这些，那些不愿意离开自己旧居的人们也时常有示威反对游行……啊，现在并非谈论这个的时候。总之，警察局认为有保护我们的需要。所以你瞧。”她再一次环顾了四周。  
  
“一个星期之前，医院通知我有一名患者同意捐献器官，因为致命的枪伤……“Heimdall顿了一顿，”您刚才说，一个星期之前，有枪击事件？”  
  
“因为工人将要进行施工的地点是一幢废弃的三层房屋，已经提前通知希望那些逗留的人搬走，当天工人发现仍有人在其中徘徊，有了两个月前冲突的前车之鉴，他们报了警，结果最后还是发生了枪击。受伤的一名警察被送往医院。”  
  
“医院通知我的时候是深夜里，急诊。我赶去医院，协助他们做HAL配型。那时并没有跟白天发生的枪击事件联系起来……”  
  
Heimdall突然想起来，他那时在医院，还见到了Loki的父亲，Laufey。他抬起头来，看见不远处的草坪上，Thor趴在婴儿车上，十分专注地看着车里的Loki。  
  
“这太奇怪了，”Frigga笑着说，“你不能想象当我问Thor，想不想要个弟弟时，他反对得有多厉害。仿佛一旦有了弟弟，我跟Odin都不会再爱他了，我从不知道男孩子的危机意识也可以这么强，但现在你看，他多喜欢那个孩子。”  
  
“所有人都爱他，除了他的父母。”Heimdall还是说出了口。  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki走到家附近，远远看见那个被他削掉一截小拇指的男人靠在门廊外抽烟。他沉默着靠近，发现男人一直盯着他。他抬头与男人对视，男人圆睁着眼睛，非常轻微地摇了摇头，却没有张嘴。Loki心里咯噔一声，知道祸不单行，今天不会好过了。他也不想回家，可他无处可去，Laufey已经很明确地表示，如果他敢逃跑，抓回来会有他好看。  
  
家门大开着，吵闹声从里面传出来，看来今天又有许多所谓“俱乐部“的人聚集在一起。Loki埋头，轻手轻脚地想要悄悄进屋去，不想引起任何人的注意，却猛地被人拎住了后衣领。  
  
“You little shit。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈”  
  
他被人一甩，推到了客厅中央，一脚踩在几只半摊着的披萨盒上，踩了一脚落在上面的cheese跟番茄酱。烟头跟空易拉罐到处都是，他不敢乱动，脚趾隔着鞋底，下意识地蜷了起来。  
  
Laufey坐在沙发上抽着烟，问他今天如何。Loki可能考了全班为数不多的几个满分之一，但他小声回答说，没什么特别。  
  
“怎么会，今天是你的大好日子，you littleshit.”  
  
“It’s like winning the fucking lottery.”  
  
旁边的人跟着起哄。  
  
Loki不知道他们在说什么，却隐约觉得，一定是在他回家之前，发生了什么。  
  
Laufey勾了勾手指，有人从旁边的灯座上递了一张纸给他，那是一张支票，Loki认得。跟Fandral写给他的，来自同一家银行。  
  
“知道这是什么吗？”Laufey在沙发上戳灭了烟，Loki的视线莫名地固定在了那个新产生的漆黑的洞上。他木然地摇了摇头。  
  
“这是一张十万英镑的支票。”Laufey示意周围的人安静下来，他的声音里没有起伏，“十万英镑。给你的。”  
  
Loki有些恍惚，他显然没有明白过来，为什么会是给自己的，是Laufey给他的吗？没有……道理……  
  
“父亲……”  
  
“给你的。”Laufey又重复了一遍，“希望你去美国留学，先进行交换，念完高中，申请一所那里的大学。这将能够支付你的学费跟生活费。”  
  
美国？交换？留学？Loki的心脏突然砰砰砰狂跳起来，他的眼前飞快地闪过了Thor的那一封信，信里说，他要去美国留学了……他屏住了呼吸，生怕自己的心跳声太大，被别人听见。眼前的这一切诡异得像一个即将展开的梦。他的额头甚至冒出了细密的汗珠。  
  
“你听到我说的了吗？Son？”Laufey冲他摇了摇那张支票，“给你的。你难道不想要？”他示意Loki过去拿。  
  
Loki觉得自己有些脑充血，不然为什么脚步虚浮，旁边有人起哄吹起了口哨，也有不怀好意的笑声，另外的人低声议论着，但他耳鸣目眩根本顾不上细听，如果这一切是个梦，他只愿自己再也不要醒过来。他慢慢朝Laufey挪动着，因为太多的打骂，他虽然激动得手已经开始颤抖，仍然保持着谨慎，当他的手接触到那张支票时，他的双眼已经满是泪水，要很努力才能不哭起来。  
  
但他没能把那张支票从Laufey手里拿过来。他用了些力，Laufey却明显没打算放手。  
  
“Father?”Loki小声叫他。


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章  
  
  
  
——————————————————  
  
 **And you must wake again to your own blood**  
  
 **And empty spaces in the throat.**  
  
 **\- Donald Justice**  
  
——————————————————  
  
“Thor!”Loki猛地从床上坐起来，他大口呼吸，惊魂未定地看向旁边，发现Thor的位置空着，擦掉额间的汗，他掀开被子起身来拉开百叶窗，看见夕阳别在山腰上，橘色的乱云如火焰熄灭前跳跃喘息的灰烬。他已经睡了快一天，看来是被人下了药。头晕脑胀。  
  
他盯着已经熄灭的炉火发了五秒钟的呆，捋了一把自己的头发，飞快转身寻找什么东西，然后看见Thor的手机放在床头的小柜上，两步跨过去，抓起来打开最近通话记录，他的太阳穴突跳了一下。  
  
手忙脚乱拨通第一个电话号码，两声忙音以后，Frigga的声音响起，Loki端着电话像一个受了刺激突然失语的人，半天没办法发出一丁点声音，只听见她在电话里问，“喂？hello?…hello?…为什么不出声？”  
  
Loki握着电话，贪婪地听着Frigga温柔中带着略微担忧的声音。  
  
“是你吗，儿子？Thor？”  
  
然后Loki张了张嘴，猛然间回神，无声挂掉了电话。  
  
紧接着拨通的第二个号码，他听到的是Fandral的声音，“Hey buddy，sup?”  
  
“你没有跟Thor在一起？”  
  
“……Loki？！是你……你……”  
  
“Fandral，你有没有跟Thor在一起？你知道他去哪儿了吗？”Loki对着电话略有些急切地打断了Fandral的话。  
  
“他不是一直跟你在一起……”  
  
Loki再一次按掉了电话。  
  
这一次他的手开始有些抖，他在床边无措地坐下来，握着手机的手支在床上，骨节处苍白毫无血色。Thor的两条腿都中了枪，他单独行动十分困难。Loki对醒来之前最后的印象，是两个人在山下的小镇上随便挑了一家披萨店，坐在路边吃完了一整张覆盖着意大利香肠跟白蘑菇的披萨，他吃了三分之一，Thor解决了剩下的所有，然后他们叫了两杯白葡萄酒，叫来了店员准备付钱……他将自己的脸深深埋进了掌心里。  
  
他刚从一个由令人窒息的悲伤到苦涩再到冗长的梦里醒过来，这个梦他做了无数遍，这一次却有一些不一样，因为梦里他心跳如鼓擂为Laufey准备注射毒品的情节，换成了他赤身裸体吻着Thor。他们回到了那一间有着松木香味的小公寓、被他烧成了灰，Thor的鬼影会从任何地方任何角度出现的小公寓，床头柜上还插着他们重逢以后第一次约会，Thor从楼下书店外的小花摊上买给他的绿菊，卷曲的花瓣上挂着晶莹水滴。  
  
他扭着屁股，从插着绿菊的花瓶旁边，拿起那一支抽好了毒品的注射器，他坐在Thor的大腿上，举着那支注射器居高临下地注视自己一头金发散在深色枕套上的，英俊的哥哥。  
  
“you sure about this?”他又趴到Thor的胸膛上给了他一个深却太过短暂的吻。他舔着自己的唇，并未满足。  
  
“I’m sure about nothing but you.”Thor躺着笑起来，咧着大大的嘴巴，脸上有了浅浅的褶子。他伸出自己肌肉线条分明，长满了金色体毛的胳膊。  
  
Loki虚起眼睛看他，明明是神，却摆出一副待宰羔羊的情状。他告诉Thor，那是某种催情剂，自己只是因为好奇所以想试试看会是什么感觉。他撒谎时的口气就像在说，我们应该试试草莓口味的安全套。  
  
Loki在梦中，看着自己红着眼，颤抖着双手将针头插进了那只谁都不如他了解，有多强有力的胳膊里。他知道那支针管里的，是剧毒混合物，作为他弑父的惩罚，他几乎天天都要在梦里重复一遍看着Laufey口吐白沫，被呕吐物呛到窒息的画面。他看着梦里的自己又趴下身去和Thor接吻，针头还在他的胳膊里，而Loki的手指放在针管的推进器上，这么多年来，他第一次从这个噩梦里惊醒过来，他无声地大吼着：“No no no！ Stop！You fucking idiot！…”  
  
  
  
“Hello, Thor Odinson.”  
  
有人摘下了他黑色的眼罩，从背后推了他一把，Thor一个趔趄，被推进了一间灰色钢筋水泥砌成的电梯里，他转头四周打量了一下，墙壁上全是复杂得叫人眼花缭乱的水泥蚀刻花纹，细看之下却发现是一个个名字。他想起自己曾经问Loki，是信了什么邪教还是怎么的，现在他只能笑笑给自己壮胆。电梯坠落得很深很深，好像穿透了什么屏障，进入另一个世界，最后停了下来，像一粒灰尘一样悄无声息。  
  
电梯门打开，Thor有些在意那些人没有再蒙上他的眼睛，是说这里足够安全Thor无法透露出去，还是他们不会再给Thor重见天日的机会？  
  
Thor跟在几个人身后，沿着一条长长的通道往前。通道宽敞，铺着深灰色的大理石方砖，两边的墙上挂着一幅幅博物馆系列收藏中缺失的画（这种画往往价值连城，有些甚至列在名画失窃名单里），还有那些传说中早已遗失的中世纪雕塑。Thor并不能认全，但好歹在杂志社工作，潜移默化，这种介绍文章还是耳闻目染了一些。啧啧，他边走边浏览着，到底是爱美之心人皆有之。  
  
带路的人在一扇朴实无华毫不起眼的门前停了下来，靠近了细看才能发现木质的纹理上又是那种复杂得叫人眼花缭乱的雕刻花纹。自然也是一个个名字。Thor越看越觉得慎得慌，像是走进了中古时期的女巫地牢。那些人推开门以后，Thor走进去，被门后那个深灰色的大厅震住了两秒。就两秒。Malekith有一个code name叫dark elf，暗黑精灵。这里倒是名符其实。他真没想到里面有这样大的空间。高高的穹顶像是走进了一所教堂。如果地狱里他们也把祷告的地方叫教堂的话。怪不得刚才下地的电梯落了那么长时间。大厅的四周围绕着半身高的细长几案，上面陈列着冷兵器。从日本的手里剑，武士刀到中国的匕首，板斧，青铜长剑到欧洲的刺剑、重剑。各式各样，白刃森森。军火贩子也乐于让自己的行业显出一股历史的厚重感。Thor完全遗失在了巨大的空间里，而忽略了前方中央的一张写字台，跟写字台后，坐在转椅上背对着他们的男人。Malekith。  
  
“过来这边的沙发坐下，Mr. Odinson。“Malekith转过身，声音远远传来，“我很抱歉你错过了Odin跟Frigga，你们没有联系吗？他们大概早已经抵达格陵兰岛。”  
  
“我知道，我不是来找父亲母亲的。”Thor礼貌地笑了笑，朝他走去“你有一个很完全的刀具收藏，看得出来很用心，比世界上任何一个博物馆的展品都令人震撼，还有外面那些……不可思议的大师们的作品，我完全……对不起，我不知道该说点儿什么好了，amazing money plundering！”  
  
“噢，闭上你的臭嘴，小子。如果让我来对付你，我会栓住你的脚踝把你倒掉起来，让重力把血液都集中到你的脑子里好让你有能力思考该怎么说话！”  
  
Malekith看了他的人一眼，示意他不要再说下去，“你想救Loki，所以你来了。”单刀直入。  
  
“怪不得我弟弟总是说我藏不住事儿。”Thor还是礼貌地笑着。  
  
“对不起，我帮不了你。” Malekith面无表情，他有一头半长银发，在脑后编成了一股一股发辫，两只眼睛漆黑有神，“不要说你晚了10年。这整件事情，也是Loki找上门来，寻求我的帮助。我对当年将Odin收养他的真相告诉他，导致了后来Laufey与他不和，以悲剧收场时常感到于心有愧。”  
  
“首先，fuck your truth. Excuse me. 再来，不要说得你好像一点儿好处都没有拿到。”  
  
“Can’t have everything in the world, can he?”  
  
“那个从庄园里取出来的保险箱，地契什么的根本就是幌子，里面装着你曾经许下的承诺——不会在大伦敦范围内贩毒。父亲的城市改造计划，一方面是在改建，另一方面，也在慢慢清除你的制毒贩毒窝点。你早就恨透了Odin，又不能承认那些窝点跟人是你的，或者Laufey的，至少有你的分成，不能报复，因为一纸承诺还握在他手里。”  
  
Malekith从写字台上给自己倒了一杯威士忌，“我能有今天全要感谢你父亲。一个小药商遭人算计濒临破产铤而走险，从军火到毒品，Odin铲除了东欧的cartel，因为他们盘根错节根深蒂固无法控制，而我刚刚起家一清二楚简单明了。”  
  
“所以不在大伦敦地区贩毒是他的条件。”  
  
“Sure，天父一般的Odin。也许他该睁开两只眼睛看远一点。不要光扫尽自己门前雪，也管管他人瓦上霜。就连儿子也一样，一个是心头肉，哪用管另一个的死活。”  
  
“跟你讨论伦理道德是我这辈子干过的最诡异的事情。”  
  
“哦，不，不，Mr. Odinson。”Malekith喝干净了杯子里的威士忌，用两只漆黑的眼睛目光炯炯地盯着Thor，“you fucked your brother, didn’t you?”  
  
  
  
“Father?”Loki小声叫他。  
  
他使了使劲儿，没能从Laufey手里将那张支票抽出来。  
  
“你想去美国？”Laufey盯着他。  
  
Loki犹豫着，最后鼓起勇气惴惴不安地点了点头。  
  
“想去留学？”  
  
Loki接着点头。  
  
“想去跟那个Odin家的小子见面？Thor？”  
  
Loki敏锐地察觉到Laufey的脸色阴沉起来，他不敢再有任何动作。拿支票的那只手也收了回来，乖乖站在原地不敢动。  
  
“你想逃。”Laufey简单地断言。  
  
他目不转睛地盯着Loki的眼睛，眼角泛着猩红血丝，太阳穴上是鼓起来的青蓝血管，呼吸粗重起来，渐渐无法控制，Loki知道，他毒瘾犯了。  
  
“你想逃！”Laufey扬起手给了他一个巴掌，鼻翼翕张，毒瘾让他不知下手轻重，Loki的嘴角渗出了血，他埋头看着擦到手背上的血迹，脑袋被打得发麻，噤若寒蝉。  
  
“想逃……“Laufey吸了吸鼻涕，有眼泪从眼角滑下来，因为发作的毒瘾，“那个女人送来这张支票，说送你去美国留学。十万英镑……十万英镑……”他念叨着，仿佛不知道自己说到了哪里，忘记了前因后果，忘记了上下文。他已经很难集中自己的注意力，“我有钱，钱，很多很多钱，Loki。”他往后靠在了沙发靠背上，肩膀斜着，脑袋也栽到一边。勾了勾手指，有人会意去给他准备注射器。  
  
他眯着眼睛，仿佛已经认不出眼前的人是谁，“don’t leave…don’t…”他的手垂到了大腿旁边，“You’re my son…mine…”  
  
Loki愣愣望着他，有人在给他的胳膊上系胶管，而他拿起那张支票，歪歪斜斜撕成了两半，有人在旁边吹了吹口哨起着哄，毕竟是十万英镑也许他们这一辈子都见不到这么多钱。Loki不确定悲伤难过是什么感觉，但他那时有些耳鸣，满脑子都是报废前的机器发出的凄惨轰鸣。他看着Laufey把那两张废纸扔到地上。其中一半粘在了番茄酱上。  
  
有人拿来了注射器，被他父亲一把抢过去，扎进了自己的血管里。闭上眼睛以后他深呼吸了一口气，半晌睁开了眼睛。  
  
“再给我一管。”他把针头拔出来，有些轻飘飘地对着Loki说，“我会给你，所有的一切。一切，所有。Laufeyson，家人，钱，不过，首先，你得先拥有这个。”他接过旁人递过来的注射器，冲Loki伸出了手,“Come, Loki. You can’t go.”


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章  
  
  
  
Fandral起了个大早，杂志社又把那种人挤人的体力活分配给他，他边给自己煮着咖啡边在心里埋怨着，以前这些跟同行抢位置争夺问题权的事情雷打不动都是Thor的。继东区与南区之后，大伦敦北区的重建工作暂告一段落，购物广场跟城市公园正式开放，住宅区公寓售罄，入住率达到了80%，在新地铁线路开通仪式上，久未出现的Odin，跟Frigga一起现身，同市长先生一起，宣布新线路开通运营。  
  
媒体对城市规划所持意见仍然存在分歧——成果是大家都可见的，但为此成果所付出的代价，有人认为，为了未来的新生活十分值得，有人却为那些被迫搬迁，或是那些被摧毁的历史感到难以接受。记者发布会上照旧是一场激烈的辩论，最后，难免有人提到了三年前Odin庄园被毁，夫妇二人离开伦敦去往格陵兰岛的事件。  
  
那场爆炸以后谣言四起，最流行的说法，是因为城市规划捣毁了多个制毒贩毒窝点，毒贩们纠集起来报复，毕竟那是一群，在公众眼里丧心病狂、毫无理智的人。也有细心的记者，在调查过程中，发现当晚的宾客注册名单里，有一个叫Loki的人，跟常人不同的地方在于，他只签下了自己的名字，并没有留下姓。而Loki，正好跟Odin家多年前收养的孩子同名。于是，各种狗血如午夜肥皂剧的家族风云故事，又开始如雨后春笋般，出现在大小杂志的八卦专栏里，成为人们茶余饭后的谈资。  
  
但惊天的新闻，出现在爆炸发生的一个月后。  
  
Sif在巴黎，Frigga的珠宝设计工作室里，接受了泰晤士报的专访。她表示事发前，Odin跟Frigga试图撮合她与Thor，但Thor的心似乎另有所属，可惜对方因为身份问题，并不为Odin跟Frigga接受。Odin夫妇曾以继承遗产为条件，要求Thor回心转意，导致父子、母子关系恶化。专访记者随后，还找到了Fandral，Thor在体育周刊的同事，采访中，Fandral表示，事发前一段时间，Thor的情绪确实不稳定，多次伶仃大醉，还在自己家借宿过，当时自己以为，他因刚从美国洛杉矶回到伦敦，有一些不习惯。  
  
当然，这都是些花边新闻，难成证据。罪犯对庄园构造，似乎相当熟悉，储存监控录像带的区域破坏严重，已无多大价值。所以警方着重调查了庄园的园艺，以及室内外清洁工，这些能够四处走动，而不引人怀疑的人，特别是事发前不久入职的流动人员，眼看着有了一些眉目，却被Odin叫停。称因并无重大人员伤亡，他们不打算追究下去，并会对受伤人员家属进行赔偿。  
  
Odin的这种行为，不就是从侧面肯定了始作俑者就是自己的儿子，Thor吗。大小报的记者都蜂拥而上，妄图挖出爆炸性新闻，但Odin以身体健康状况恶化为由，拒绝接受任何采访，更是不再参加任何公众活动，几乎隐居起来。集团的公共关系发言人表示，Odin找到了合适的心脏供体，需要静养，以完成心脏移植手术。而Thor Odinson在当了大概三个月的drama queen以后，报纸版面，终于被美国有名的富二代学霸——Tony Stark，研制出了成功通过图灵测试的智能机器人所取代。  
  
  
  
  
  
Fandral跟Thor并排坐在木屋的屋檐下看日落。冻过的啤酒在骑过马以后好喝到让人想连自己的舌头一道吞掉。新墨西哥州的荒野里，日出日落显得格外壮观，因为Thor的牧场人迹杳无，太阳好像直直瞪视着你的眼睛，仿佛你是这个世上仅存的遗民。  
  
“最近如何？”Fandral问道。  
  
“今年的玉米收成应该不错。前两天开小飞机巡视，引擎出了故障，降落的时候从大概十几米高的地方掉下来，摔了个狗吃屎，颈椎似乎出了点儿小问题。”  
  
“得了，颈椎出了问题，刚才骑马的时候还那么疯。想找借口又晚交稿，I get it.”  
  
“我现在可是独居荒野的孤寡老人，平时喝的牛奶都要自己挤，你就不能可怜可怜我，再宽限几日。”Thor一口气喝光了最后一点儿啤酒，用手背抹了抹嘴角，指甲里都是黑色的泥沙。他的金发因为长时间的曝晒颜色变深，几乎变成栗色，用皮筋绑在脑后，额头上跟眼角纹都变深了。开始像这里脚下龟裂的沙土地。  
  
是的，他又回来了美国，来到了呵气扬尘的新墨西哥州。买下了一大片人迹罕至的荒土地，他给自己的荒土地起名叫黄金牧场。他一直记得有一个黄昏，Loki跟他站在路边，看着一个男人挖坑掩埋他死掉的狗。他给自己的牧场竖起了两段短短的栅栏，用一块木板写下了牧场的名字： Golden Ranch. 然后立在一旁。他有很多需要掩埋的东西，那些东西对他来说，价值连城，但这里寂静犹如死域，也许叫黄金墓园更加妥当。而他就是这里独居的守陵人。  
  
他养马，马厩在屋子南边100步开外。还有一架小螺旋桨飞机。自己种小片的玉米，土豆，青椒。白云和雨水是他的访客，现在他跟偶尔探访的Fandral坐着的扶手椅，是他平常写作的地方，最开始的一年，他还用带来的笔记本，但风沙跟灰尘令它的散热器很快坏掉，拿去最近的小镇上，没有人会修理，Thor索性将电脑扔到了角落里，开始恢复用纸笔写作的习惯。现在写着的，是一本现代运动发展史和运动员传记，传记还缺几个部分，出版社催得紧，Fandral不得不拿着鞭子千山万水赶来当面催稿对酒当歌。  
  
“走的时候，能帮我把这几封信带走，拿去邮局寄掉吗？”Thor起身去屋子里，夕阳只剩最后一丝猩红染在崖壁上，Fandral深呼吸了一口傍晚微凉的空气，听见里面悉悉索索的声响。然后是Thor走了出来，手里拿着两封信。  
  
Fandral接过来，发现一封是给Odin和Frigga的（意料之中），一封是给Sif的。她现在已经是崭露头角的珠宝设计师，交际圈里出现了很多作家，出版界的人，Thor跟她保持书信联系，相互提供许多灵感。Fandral看了看Thor，挑起眉毛问，“就这两封？”  
  
“啊，对了……“Thor又进屋去，从里面端出了一个木格子，他回到Fandral身边坐下，然后将木格子放到了地上，“这是我最近的摄影，上一次寄了几张给Sif，她说她的朋友们很喜欢，以后也许有机会能出版影集或者办一个小小的朋友圈内的影展。你挑几张回去，问问出版社的人，如果他们没有意向，就送给炮友或者dating对象装逼吧。”Thor做了个“任君挑选”的动作，又去开啤酒了。  
  
Fandral拿起一张，那是Thor的背影，黑白照片，他站在他的牧场中间，独自面对着群山，崖壁，荒草，枯枝。还有一张，是一场宏大的风暴盘踞在他的小屋上，积雨云像巨大洞穴口的瀑布，四周的荒野里除了衰草什么都看不到。  
  
“这个怪物在头顶的时候，你怎么能够睡得着。”Fandral举起那张照片。  
  
Thor想起的，是他跟Loki在那间老屋里度过风暴的一晚，他睡在Loki旁边，不省人事。雨水像是时光机器的外壳，将他们完全笼罩。  
  
他按下快门，想要留住的是那一刻的感觉。  
  
他生起炭火，从袋子里拿出今天摘下来的，新鲜的青椒跟土豆，走到水龙头下一个个清洗干净，凉凉的地下水漫过因为劳作有些苍老的手指，洗净了指甲里的泥沙。他把洗好的蔬菜端去了屋檐下，喊Fandral来切菜。  
  
“How’s Loki.”他问道。  
  
“我等你这一句，等了一整天。”Fandral放下了手里那些照片。  
  
  
  
  
  
Laufey为了不让Loki离开，让他染上了毒瘾。  
  
四个月以后，Loki放进令Laufey致死的那一针里的混合毒品，是从他父亲每一次给他的毒品里，一点一点积攒下来的。Loki在逃跑之前报了警，他知道如果自己不报警，Laufey的死一定会被别人千方百计掩盖住，到时候尸体被人处理掉，永不见天日。而自己将处在十分危险的境地，也许会莫名其妙消失掉。而报警以后，如此大剂量的毒品使用，一定会引起警方的注意，自己作为死者的孩子，人身安全更有保障。  
  
他脸上惊恐万状，实则内心冷静地思考着这一切，他仍然决定离开，离开这个噩梦，离开有关Laufey的一切。断指的男人开着车，带着自己的女儿还有看上去惊魂未定的Loki，一路往东开，开出了伦敦，开进了荒野。警察是三天以后找上门来的，Loki坚持自己对Laufey吸毒之事一无所知，声称被人威胁，更被父亲的死吓坏了才出逃。  
  
他的毒瘾反反复复，终于戒掉。断指的男人觉得不可思议，他说Loki是他这一辈子里面见过的唯一一个真正戒掉了毒品的人。万里无云，他跟Loki坐在新开的小卖部门口，看着十步开外那个自助加油机发呆，他问Loki，是怎么做到的。Loki正在自学高中最后一年的课程，他咬着笔尖问他，眼睛没有离开过课本，你有过什么特别特别……特别想要得到的东西吗？ 想要到，一想起来，其他任何的欲望，都销声匿迹灰飞湮灭了。男人没有回答他。Loki想了想，又自己补充道，毒瘾从来都是戒不掉的，我可能只是暂时对它失去了兴趣，谁知道以后会发生什么呢。它们就像星星，一直在那里，只是现在被太阳遮去了踪迹而已。  
  
  
  
Fandral坐在Loki门前的楼梯上抽烟。海鸥的叫声从不远处的海边传过来，带着腥味的海风被生生不息的海浪卷起，远离海岸，扩散到四面八方。Loki门前的花圃里栽着几丛绿菊。窗帘半阖着，可以窥见里面高到天花板的大书架上密密麻麻都是书，窗台上摆了一只长颈的玻璃花瓶，里面是一只向日葵。  
  
隔壁散步回来的老两口相互搀扶着，看见Fandral，远远打招呼：“他又让你等了吗。Mr.”  
  
“啊，这一次怪我没有事先通知他。是我自己的错。”Fandral冲他们挥手致意。  
  
“Loki总是对人冷冰冰的，不爱搭理人，没想到对自己的朋友也这样，啧啧。”老年人总是对这个世界，以及年轻人有着各种各样的意见，Fandral见怪不怪，不过他知道Loki在这里的名声，确实如他们所说，是个不爱社交的怪人。  
  
“要进来喝一杯热咖啡吗？太阳下山以后，海风很凉的。”  
  
“不用了，我一身烟味。再等个半小时，如果他不回来我就先回旅馆去，不用担心我。”  
  
英国海边小镇，Brighton, Loki在这里租了一座小房子，最初边在海边的游乐场里打工，边写剧本，后来剧本被采用，渐渐有了名气，最近伦敦的剧院里，上演着他的第二部作品，结合了北欧神话和戏剧，讲述父与子，兄长与弟弟之间的故事。大获成功。他并未用真名写作，也未透露自己的身份，公交车站跟地铁里的广告上，引用了最有名的那一句台词：  
  
He’s cancer to me. I was never defeated by him, but by the pain of longing for a sweet life that he won’t let me have.  
  
而作者都只写着一个大大的L. Fandral作为中间人，替他处理着剧院相关事务，这一次来跟他商量，剧院想要延长剧目上演时间。  
  
天色完全暗下来以后，Fandral看见一个身影，穿着白衬衫跟格子花纹的长裤，头上还戴着卡通人物造型的头箍，骑着单车，缓缓停在房前。  
  
“你总是充满惊喜。”Fandral站起来，拍了拍有些发麻的腿，充满戏谑地冲Loki打招呼。  
  
“不戴会被扣工资。”Loki将头箍摘下来，捋了捋自己深色微卷的长发。“你怎么不给我打电话？我可以早点儿回来的。”他从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门让Fandral进去。  
  
“你倒是不怕早退会被扣工资。”  
  
“本来也没多少工资。”Loki换好拖鞋，转身去厨房煮热咖啡。  
  
“是呀，你只是喜欢那个娃娃头箍而已。“  
  
“哎呀，我家的糖刚好吃光了。”  
  
“Loki……”  
  
Fandral喝咖啡一定要加三勺糖。  
  
“听你在email里说，你最近去了趟美国？”Loki从冰箱里拿出冰块，放进搅拌机里，用朗姆跟Gin打成冰沙。他渴得嘴唇都有些裂开了。向游人兜售纪念品，也不是件人人都能干的活儿。  
  
“Thor最近会回来一趟伦敦，当然，是悄悄的，不会惊动任何人。”  
  
“他回来干什么？”Loki突然瞪着Fandral，像在质问他——难道你跟他透露了我的行踪？！  
  
Fandral翻了个白眼，“Thor并不知道最近剧院上演的戏剧是你的作品，但他看过一些剧评之后，非常受触动，下个月他可能会来伦敦看剧，演员里还有一名退役的F1赛车手。他也是为了采访而来，好完成他的运动员传记交差。”  
  
Loki没有出声。  
  
“你知道他当时离开伦敦是因为舆论压力吧？”  
  
“Do I look like I give a fuck?”Loki把咖啡递给Fandral，从橱柜里拿出糖罐。  
  
“Yes, you do.”Fandral低头闻了闻咖啡的香气提神。  
  
Loki转身又把刚拿出来的糖罐子放回了橱柜里。  
  
Fandral可怜兮兮地看着他：“If you want to tell people the truth, make them laugh, otherwise they won’t pass the sugar for your coffee.”[1]  
  
Loki笑了，他把糖递给Fandral，十分无奈地说：“当初他叫我别做傻事，自己却瘸着腿跑去跟个无可救药的坏人讲条件。I was stunned by his stupidity and lost my appetite for revenge…嗯，这是个好句子，我得……我得记下来。”  
  
  
  
Loki做了烤芦笋，细胡萝卜，跟牛排。晚餐过后，两个人到后院抽了支烟，回来坐在炉火旁喝酒。Loki无声地改着自己的剧本。Fandral有一搭没一搭地说着话，审着杂志社的稿子。  
  
他说，Thor在新墨西哥州有了一大片牧场。荒无人烟。他独居荒野，连网络都没有。  
  
他说，他自己种玉米，土豆跟青椒。两头奶牛用来挤奶，养的马今年春天生了一匹小马，当成宝贝一样供着。  
  
他说，Thor知道我知道你的行踪。  
  
他说，你应该去找他，你知道吗，Loki。You can't find peace by avoiding life. [2]  
  
Loki的笔停顿了一下，然后下笔刷刷刷地在本子上写到，亲人，或者爱人，你对他们的爱是巴别塔。你把他们当成神，为他们造出通天之塔，最后他们却因恐惧而摧毁你的阶梯，令你坠落、破碎、毁灭。而你只有含垢忍辱，因为你把自己的幸福，建立在不可预料的他人身上，自己把自己放在卑微的位置。而我想要的，从来只是与他们比肩而立而已。他想了想，又划掉了最后一句。  
  
Fandral走之前，给了Loki一张黄金牧场的黑白照片——Thor在艳阳天下，挽着袖子给小马洗澡。照片背后写着，给Loki：  
  
Come. I find your unicorn.   
                            Thor   
                        20XX Spring, New Mexico, Golden Ranch  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
————————————————————————————  
  
 **The moon is always jealous of the heat of the day,**  
  
 **just as the sun always longs for something dark and deep.[3]**  
  
————————————————————————————  
  
  
  
[1] Oscar Wilde quotes, "If you want to tell people the truth, make them laugh, otherwise they'll kill you."  
[2] Virginia Woolf  
[3] Alice Hoffman, Practical Magic  
  
  
  
  
  
 **[全文完]**


End file.
